Collision
by gmen15
Summary: During the summer of 2011, a college-bound realist and his 12 year old brother find a dragon in their back yard. But this is no ordinary dragon, it is Toothless. Now they must find out why he was brought here as well as get him back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Collision**

**All right, where do I begin? I haven't written a fanfic in a few years (I was 15 last I did so), but recently I've been playing around with more ideas involving cartoon characters being brought into the real world, and this one was one I've been really wanting to do. I've written these types of stories before, but this time it is not a self-insert (yes, I have discovered the issues of doing too many of those). This is simply a story I've been thinking about a lot over the past year, inspiration coming from HTTYD itself and some fics that I have read .This story, "Collision" is actually a story that, if by some divine miracle I was given permission to do so, I'd love to make into a screenplay and then a movie (after all, live action/animated films that are dramas are basically non-existent). But while this will most likely never happen, but I can still get some feedback on here from readers, which is always a good thing **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I hope that my writing has improved since the last time that I've been on here.**

**All the characters from How To Train Your Dragon (Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, etc.) do not belong to me and are the property of DreamWorks Animation and, specifically, Chris Sanders and Dean Dubois, as well as Cressida Cowell's books (which I have not read, but I need to acknowledge the person who inspired this film).**

**All the OC characters (David, Grace, etc.) are mine.**

**Prologue**

This is Upstate New York in the summer of 2011.

That's right, _Upstate_ New York. It is most likely a disappointment for many of you, but amazing things don't just happen in the Big Apple portion of the state. After all, this is reality. Not a Hollywood fabrication. And the state doesn't end as soon as one leaves the images of skyscrapers and enters the rural portion of the state that no one ever talks about.

No, sometimes fate messes with life in small towns that no one outside of the local area has ever heard of.

Regardless, this was a dawn like any other. The sun hadn't begun to rise yet, but the darkness was about to give way to the brilliant rays of gold, welcoming the morning. People were heading off to work, speeding down the highway while simultaneously texting and drinking coffee.

Nothing ever happens here. In fact, this is likely the most boring place in the country because it shares the state with one of the most exciting cities in the world.

But this was a place where more people were Bills fans than Giants fans or Jets fans, where pizza was average rather than exemplary, and the tallest building was the same size as an average-sized one in Manhattan.

It would seem not too exciting of a place to most…until today, that is.

Nothing about the forest that surrounded the small village was abnormal. A few crickets are heard and owl let out their famous call to the prey, as if to give fair warning before swooping in for the kill. Evergreens and oaks create darkness that obscured all moonlight, save for some rays, from entering. Nothing unique or special about this forest.

But then, out of absolutely nowhere, a large, black creature burst through the bushes and sprinted and stumbled around on its four legs; while crunching twigs and leaves, and smacking into trees. It wouldn't stop for any reason.

The figure ran on four legs and has large, shining, green eyes that resembled those of a cat, much like the agility it possessed. Its mouth hung open as it exhaled heavily and quickly while its wings flapped in an attempt to somehow get airborne. Alas, its artificial tail-fin prevented such action and several times it fell flat onto its scaly face.

This creature isn't only otherworldly, in the truest sense of the world; it is also not of a world that is thought to exist in the realm of reality. In fact, this dragon that is running through the woods in our world being chased by men in white trucks who are either speeding down man-made dirt paths is from a famous animated film released in 2010, even if it was unfairly overshadowed by another animated film which will remain nameless.

Toothless didn't have any idea where he was going; this entire place was new to him. The feel of it, the smell of it, hell, it didn't even have the same look as Berk did.

Toothless was confused and scared out of his wits, but that didn't make him slow down. He kept running and, eventually, skidded to a halt at a ledge that overlooked the entire town, which was lit up in all of its amazing glory. The small buildings and houses gave some sense of security to the otherwise mysterious, dark morning. Toothless did pause for a moment to admire the view, but then when he heard men's voices coming closer. He looked back one more time and then, quickly, ran off towards the lights of the village as the sun began to rise.

** I know that was short, I but hope that was good. Don't worry the other chapters will be longer, this was just a prologue. Yes there are elements of E.T.'s opening scene in here, so that's not just a coincidence. Let me know what you think, and I'll post A.S.A.P as I find time to write more (Chapter 1 is basically ready so I'll post that soon).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Enter Reality**

**Ok, I won't be able to crank out chapters this quickly normally, what with school work and everything, but I will work on more of this when I find time because, for the most part, I know where this story is going, I just need to find time to put it to paper. So this chapter introduces most of my OC characters. Hopefully you enjoy it. **

The mall in this town was much larger than one might expect, especially considering the fact that the town wasn't all that big. This is where people would meet with friends before catching a movie at the theatres that were within walking distance. The mall was crowded with people, especially considering that it was a weekday. This was because it was June, which meant that all of the local kids were on summer vacation. From about six too eighteen, kids knew that summer was a time for hanging out, having fun, and counting down the days until the inevitable return to school.

David, however, wasn't one of these kids. He was eighteen and was planning to leave for college. He'd never been on his own before, except for a brief time at soccer camp, which didn't end well for him as the kids that attended it with him were complete assholes. Regardless, he didn't ever think back to those times, especially not now. Not with his independence rapidly approaching. No, he was too busy worrying about what it was going to be like ten hours from home, what his major would end up being, and if his roommate would be nice or a jerk.

For now, though, he at least got to have the opportunity to have a peaceful lunch with his longtime friend, Grace. Grace was as far from being the stereotypical girl as you could get. She wanted to be a professional dancer, sure, but she hated most other things that society labeled as "girly" or "feminine".

She drove a red Dodge Ram, was the High School girls' basketball team's top scorer, and never wore anything frilly or pink, always jeans and a t-shirt or sweatshirt.

In her own words, _"I'll never wear anything that makes me look like one of those High School girls that play nice during the day then become sluts at night. Remember, I'm not a prissy girl, I'm a badass."_

This was the one thing that David absolutely loved about her, and that is why they were best friends.

David opened the wrapping of his cheeseburger and began to eat it, while sitting across from Grace, who was wearing a grey NYU sweatshirt, jeans and a pair of sunglasses that every now and then she would peer over to expose her hazel eyes to David. David, meanwhile, was wearing a Rush T-shirt and pair of jeans. His brown hair was strewn around his head and his brown eyes didn't look up from his food until Grace started to talk.

"Dave? Yo! Dave, are you listening to me?"

David looked up from his delicious sandwich with a confused look on his face.

"Huh? I'm sorry what?"

Grace shakes her head.

"You know we're not in Calculus class learning about derivatives. We're having a mindless conversation at the mall. You shouldn't drift off like that."

"Oh; sorry. You're right. Um…what did you say, though?"

"I said," Grace leaned forward, letting the glasses slide to the edge of her nose so her eyes shone at David like two glowing beacons. "Are you looking forward to college?"

"Oh! Yeah of course I am." David said quickly, taking another bite out of his sandwich. "Are you?"

"No shit Sherlock, that's like asking if the sky is blue." She said, laughing a bit and grinning with the confidence that she always exhibited when talking to David, which made David have even more respect for her.

"Then why ask?" he asked, Grace shrugged.

"Initiate conversation," she then eats a French fry before looking back at David, "Are you nervous?"

"Of course," David said through a mouthful of food, "I mean it is one of the most important aspects of our lives."

"I know. It's the time that we leave our childhood behind and enter adulthood." Grace asked and David shrugged.

"For you maybe," he said, looking up directly into her eyes, "I feel like I've been an adult for years."

"Is it because your father was deployed?"

David nods and Grace closes her eyes, before opening them again with some optimism.

"Hey, maybe you'll get a surprise visit from him when you move in. Like when soldiers come home and surprise their kids at school"

David laughs a bit, "Grace, your optimism is hilarious. Unless the military decides that he's special enough to come home at that time, that's not going to happen."

Grace stayed silent, and David continued.

"But, yeah, I see college as the chance to finally prove my independence, finalize my maturity, find my path in life, you know, the cliché things"

"So you don't feel like you're leaving your childhood?"

David shook his head. Grace sighed again and turned around in her chair to stare at the masses of people, letting her shades slide back down to the bridge of her nose so her eyes can get a better view, before she spotted a family that consisted of a mother, father, and two kids. One was a girl that looked to be about fourteen, and who was texting at rapid-fire pace. The other was a boy that was about five. Grace removed her sunglasses and placed them on her shirt-collar and smiled a bit, as if she was entering a time of pure nostalgia.

"Hey Dave," Grace muttered, pointing to the small boy. "See that kid? Remember when we were that young? Too me it seems like it was only yesterday."

David looks up and notices the people that Grace is referring to.

"The strict lines that define reality and fiction weren't drawn yet. Everything and anything was possible. Life wasn't a rat race, and people were less shallow than a puddle."

David then sees the obnoxious older sister and chuckles, pointing to her.

"And that's us now." David said and Grace laughed.

"Ah yes. We used to be dreamers, now we are teenagers that walk around with God-damned phones blinding us from the rest of the world."

The father knelt down and picked the small boy up. The young child was beaming with happiness as the father leaned to the mother and kissed her, the sister, meanwhile, was not looking up from her phone even for a second because, Lord knows, whatever she was texting about was more important than anything going on around her.

"It looks like finding out who just broke up is more important than your family." Grace snickered.

David doesn't answer, he is too busy watching the father and son, who were both smiling and talking to each other happily. The father lets the boy down and continues walking, while the child remains in close pursuit. David's face is stoic, even though it takes fierce effort on his part to keep from bursting into tears. But he never cried, and he vowed he never would. Ever since his father left, he has made a promise to himself to not become vulnerable and, instead, be a strong leader for his friends and family.

"That's what we've become." Grace said, slowly turning to David, who snaps out of his trance and looks at Grace again. David shrugs as if nothing was bothering him.

"But that's not life for us anymore. The days of watching Saturday morning cartoons and using our imagination is over. The time of planning our future has begun. The only thing we have left is our real, tangible, adult lives."

Grace smirks and shakes her head, "Do you realize how depressing you are?"

"I'm not depressing," David corrected, raising a finger to stop her from continuing, "I'm realistic. I'm not bogged down by denial. I know the world is a tough place to live in and I've accepted it as that. When you have shit happen in your life you eventually learn to accept reality as it is and not let yourself be dragged into fantasy."

"Jake isn't like that though." Grace said, referring to David's twelve year-old brother.

"Jake's in denial." He stated plainly, "and he's a bit OCD to be honest with you."

"Just because he loves "How To Train Your Dragon" doesn't mean he's in denial or that he has OCD. It just makes him a kid."

"He's twelve, Grace. Last I checked, that's not a kid anymore." David said, his voice becoming stern. "And, besides, you aren't there all the time. Everything in his life revolves around that movie. Sports, school, hell he even compares every girl in his class to Astrid."

"I'm just saying you shouldn't let go of your childhood so easily." Grace muttered.

David let out a sigh and averted his eyes away from Grace, becoming sick of the conversation.

"Like I said before, it's a bit late for that." David then finished eating his food. Now Grace was the one who sighed before looked at her phone, her face suddenly jumping.

"Oh! Shit, I have to go. I've got dance practice in twenty minutes."

"Ok," David said, crumpling the wrapper from his burger and stuffing it into the bag he got it in. "Are you coming over later?"

"Does seven work?"

"Yep." David said while cleaning up the table. "Gives me time to put all of my drugs and playboy magazines away." David said, grinning at his terrible joke.

"Hah-hah, you're such a comedian." Grace laughed sarcastically before throwing her bag into the trash.

"I'll see ya then." She said, turning to walk away. David stopped moving and nodded.

"Yeah, see ya later."

Grace then disappeared into the crowd of people that filled the food court. David let out a sigh and put the bag into the trash and walked out of the mall, hands in his pockets.

A couple of miles away, just outside of town, were the headquarters for the local research branch of the Federal Department of Scientific Research, of F.D.O.S.R. The building had three floors and made almost completely out of brick. It was surrounded by a large parking lot, filled with white Jeeps, white vans and a few Humvees that had been officially "retired" from the army. Each vehicle has the letters "F.D.O.S.R" painted onto the driver's side door in green lettering. The complex was surrounded by a brick wall about ten feet tall, with the only entrance being a yellow gate that was operated by a security guard in a small box that, quite frankly, hated his job.

A caravan of white trucks arrives at the gate. Inside the white van that leads the caravan is a man in a white button-down shirt. This man shows his ID to the security guard. The guard then nods and presses the button to open the gate.

"Have a good morning Mister Larson."

Ben Larson nodded somberly as the man behind the driver's wheel, Lee, pulls though the gate. Ben I twenty-nine and to say that he is gifted would be an understatement. He went to Princeton for both undergraduate study as well as graduate school, in order earn his doctorate and become a full-fledged scientist. Unfortunately, he was still only an intern at FDOSR, even if he was second in command to the head of the entire branch, and he was smarter than everyone else.

Lee is the typical jokester and rebel who hates authority and constantly resents his boss. He never let his hair grow out more than an inch and always had a smug look on his face. He was a nice guy, for sure, but his voice always had a tone of sarcasm attached to it.

As the caravan of trucks pull in, there, standing in the parking lot with a cigarette hanging from his lips, is Dr. Russell Klein, the head of F.D.O.S.R. Dr. Klein was a middle-aged man, seasoned by the stresses of being a governmental researcher. He has brown hair that was greying and also had grey eyes, that both showed anger and emptiness, an odd combination.

As the trucks stopped, Ben got out and saw Dr. Klein motion for him to go over to him. Sighing, Ben started over. Lee, who has just gotten out of the van, chuckled.

"Go to your master lil'doggie!"

"Shut up." Ben shouted back as he walked over to his boss and stood in front of him.

"You called me, sir?"

"Yes I did," said Dr. Klein, who then pointed to the cigarette in his mouth, "do you see this, Ben?"

Ben shrugs, "Yes, sir."

"Do you know how long it's been since I smoked one of these?"

Ben shook his head, and Dr. Klien held up two fingers in a way that resembled a peace sign.

"Two years. Two God-damned years it's been since I've kicked the addiction to the curb." He then smirks before continuing, "In a matter of two hours, I have fallen off the wagon faster than a Lamborghini on the autobahn. Because of _your_ mistake." He said, pointing to the young man.

"I know, sir." Ben bit his lip and clenched his fists due to his state of nervousness.

"Because of _your _incompetence; two years have gone down the shithole."

"Sir, I apologize for what happened this morning." Ben said, his face as serious as a detective investigating a murder, "and I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you."

Dr. Klein takes the cigarettes out of his mouth and blew smoke into Ben's face, causing him to cough a bit. Dr. Klein then smiled sadistically.

"You're lucky I'm a forgiving man Ben." Dr. Klein said. "And that I believe in redemption. That the guiltiest man on Earth can be forgiven if he corrects his mistakes."

Ben nods and smiles, "Thank you Dr. Klein, I won't let you down."

"Just find the dragon, all right?" Dr. Klein asked and Ben nodded before the ingenious man strutted off to his next endeavor.

Ben let out a sigh and walked back over to the van where Lee was waiting, outside of it.

"How pissed off was he?" Lee asked, his right arm holding onto the van's door so he could lean into it and not put as much effort into standing, after all, he was exhausted from being up all night looking for the escaped Night Fury.

"He was in-between pissed off and relaxed."

Lee laughed.

"So he held back on you. That's a good thing; Russell can be an asshole when he doesn't get his way."

"You mean Dr. Klein?" Ben corrected him. Lee smirked and shook his head.

"I'll call him "doctor" when he earns my respect."

"He's your boss," Ben said, "hell, I'm set to take his place in a few years and even I still call him Doctor Klein."

"That's because you're a suck up, and I'm an individual." Lee spat, grinning, before hopping back into the van, but Ben shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, I'm driving."

"The hell you are, this is my van!" Lee barked, "Why should I let you drive it?"

Ben smirked.

"Because I may be a suck up, but I'm also your superior. Now move over, we've got to go back to the test site."

Lee shook his head and hopped out of the van, pointing at Ben.

"You're lucky I'm high as a kite right now, so I don't give a shit about your superiority complex."

With that, Lee walked over to the passenger-side of the van. All Ben could do was roll his eyes in annoyance before getting into the driver's side himself.

Toothless stopped running when he saw a small pond in the middle of the forest. There was thick, yellow grass about a foot tall surrounding it.

He stumbled over, his artificial tailfin sliding across the ground as he made his way over to the ledge of the pond. Bending his head down, he began to drink.

After re-hydrating, the dragon looked up at the sky, the sun beating down on his back. He wasn't ever used to this much heat back in Berk, even in the summer.

Toothless put his head down to rest for a minute, both because he was exhausted and because depression has set in.

After all he was dimensions away from his home, from Berk…from Hiccup.

That last realization felt like a dagger to his heart more than anything else. The last he saw of his best friend, the young Viking boy was lying on the ground after being hit in the face by one of the men in those black suits.

Toothless then got up, let out a sigh, and continued through the woods to see if he could, by some divine miracle, find some help in his God-forsaken world.

**Next chapter will end with the encounter. I'm sorry it is taking so long for Toothless to run into David, but I just wanted to make sure the characters were somewhat developed. The next chapter will, thus, most likely be longer and I haven't written it all yet. Don't expect it tomorrow, I'll try to at the most get it done during the weekend, so sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- The Ambiguity of Reality**

**Just for the record, "Loser" is property of Beck and not me (I'm not sure if I need to include that but I will do it just to be safe) and any other products I mention from now on, I don't own the rights to (including Inception, the other movies I rack off, etc.)**

**Now the excitement begins, and I hope the wait wasn't too long for the meeting between David and Toothless. But, better late than never **

**And, of course, Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, Stoic and all other characters do not belong to me.**

"_In the time of chimpanzees, I was a monkey_

_Butane in my veins and I'm out to cut the junkie_

_With the plastic eyeballs, spray paint the vegetables_

_Dog food stalls with the beefcake pantyhose."_

David tapped the steering-wheel of the car as he mumbled along with the song. He loved most music, but often would find that he found most solace in listening to older songs. He always felt that he was born into the wrong generation, and that he should have grown up as a teenager in the eighties or nineties. To compensate for this feeling of being mis-placed, he'd blast music from those time periods and let the beat overwhelm and consume him.

"_Kill the headlights and put it in neutral_

_Stock car flamin' with a loser in the cruise control_

_Baby's in Reno with the Vitamin D_

_Got a couple of couches, sleep on the love seat."_

David looked out his window as a caravan of Jeeps being led by a white van passed by on the opposite side of the road. After watching them pass, David shrugged and turned the music up, now singing along much louder, almost shouting, to the point where people in shops stared at the unknown teenager that singing Beck as he drove slowly by

"_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?_

_(Double barrel buckshot)_

_Soy un perdedor_

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?"_

As he came to a stop sign, he saw some people staring, to which he became silent, blushed and slumped into his seat and stared forward, letting his embarrassment pass and pretending not to notice all of the people chuckling. When the light changed, David drove away, the music still blaring out of the speakers and hitting his body with the rhythm that made him love the song so much, even if the lyrics made no sense to him whatsoever.

David eventually made his way through town and reached his neighborhood. About five houses in, to the right, was his house. David pulled his car into the driveway. The house was two stories, and the outside was modest enough, made up mostly of white wood and some brick. There was a small, stone path leading from the driveway to the front door, and a two-car garage was attached to the house on the side.

Turning off the ignition, he opened the door and was about to get out when his eye caught a picture that was hanging from the rearview mirror of the car, showing a much younger David and Jake, as well as their father in his full military uniform. His father's stern yet warm eyes met Davids', causing him to freeze in place and stare at the picture, mind flashing back to the day that his Dad first left for Afghanistan in early 2002. Remembering as he watched the plane he got on sped down the runway and took-off, sending his father to possible death.

Shaking his head to snap himself out of his trance, David hopped out of the car, slammed the door shut and walked towards the front door of his house. Suddenly a loud, distant screech reached his ears.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, across the street to where the sound came from. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary save for the two brothers across the street throwing the lacrosse ball between each other, one yelling at the other to stop "throwing like a retard", David shrugged and walked over to the door and opens it.

David entered his house and shut the door behind him.

"Mom!" David asked, listening and hearing the sound of high-heeled shoes in the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen!" he heard his mom yell.

David kicked his off shoes, and tossed his car keys and wallet onto a small table to his right before walking into the kitchen to see his mother, dressed formally in a blue dress and black high-heels, running around, grabbing her wallet and car keys to put into her purse.

Her name is Sandra. She was in her forties and she had short-black hair and brown eyes. She worked at one of the real-estate firms in town, and was the typical, caring mother.

"Hey Mom, what's going on?" David asked in confusion. His mom looks up.

"Sorry, honey, I have to go back to work." Sandra said, still not slowing down her pace in getting ready to leave.

David's eyes widen, "What? Why?"

"My bosses are controlling, manipulative a-holes." She says, grabbing some papers off of the counter "island" in the middle of the kitchen. "And they enjoy watching me suffer."

Sasha smirks at David, "Is that what you wanted me to say?"

David lets out a sigh while his mom laughed and put some of the papers into her purse.

"So I take it I have to deal with dinner tonight?" David's mom nods.

"Yes, but don't worry there are still leftovers in the fridge."

"Got it." David said.

"And make sure Jake is in bed by nine tonight, he has a soccer game early tomorrow morning and I don't want him to be falling asleep on the field like he was last weekend."

"Bed at nine, all right. Anything else?"

"Yes," she said, stopping her running around for a second to speak to David seriously, "If anything happens, you know to go to Mrs. Holloway's house next door."

"Yes."

"And make sure you turn…"

"…on the alarm when you leave?" David finished her sentence, rolling his eyes, "and the first-aid kit is under the bathroom sink, and always makes sure the oven is off when I'm not using it. I've been doing this since I was ten Mom; I think I can handle it."

She smiles and walked over and hugs David, "I know; I just can't believe how fast you've grown up. It makes me sad that you're leaving in two months."

"I know." David muttered, not really showing any emotion, but smiling slightly, "but don't start with the schmaltzy good-byes yet. I still have the entire summer left here."

David's mom breaks the hug up and smiles at her son.

"I know." She then kisses David on the forehead and walks over to her purse and snatches it off of the island, as well as some other papers that didn't fit into the bag.

"I'll be home around ten. All right, I love you."

"Love you too Mom!" David smiled as his mom exited the house through the garage. He then heard the garage door open, his mother's SUV roar to life, and then the door close as the sound of the engine grew more distant until it was gone.

"You know I hate you right now." Lee growled as he and Ben began to walk through the woods, a large group of men in either formal suits or informal F.D.O.S.R. T-shirts milling around, looking for any sign of the dragon.

"I don't want to hear it." Ben hissed as he pointed to an area of the woods and shouted to two men, one tall and muscular and the other short and thin, "Carl and Angus! Go over there and see if you can find anything!"

"Right, Ben." Angus, the taller, stronger of the two said.

"We had the dragon in the van, we had him strapped in, and because of whatever you did, it got loose and ran off. Unbelievable!" Lee groaned. "And because of that I'm now searching through this thick-ass forest for a fictional character when I should be at home rolling a nice blunt and listening to "Limelight" until my ears bleed."

"Well, instead of getting high you're doing something productive. And besides, he got lose because the straps in the van were too weak and he snapped them." Ben said as he scanned the ground and trees for any sign of the dragon's escape route.

"Excuses, excuses, that's all I hear coming from your mouth." Lee said sighing; Ben was clearly annoyed as well, though.

"Just look for anything that might tell us which way Toothless went."

"And what would qualify as "anything" in that case?" Lee asked, following Ben in complete aggravation.

"Scales, broken tree branches, claw marks." Ben said, "Signs that a large, black, dragon was there. It isn't brain surgery."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey Ben, get over here!" Carl called from twenty feet away. Ben jogged over to him, Lee walking slowly behind him. Angus was pointing to claw marks that were in the soil, which looked relatively fresh.

"It looks like we're on the right path." Carl said, looking up at Ben, smiling.

"Yeah," Ben said somewhat quietly, before coming back to life, "All right, you two tell the others to go down this way and see if they can figure out what direction he went in. We'll come too."

Carl and Angus nod and go off to get the others. Lee just shakes his head.

"Congrats, by barking orders you've officially become Russell." Lee said; Ben glared at him, now getting tired of Lee's attitude and lack of respect.

"You know what? Why don't you go back to the fucking van if you aren't going to help?" Ben strode away in the direction that the claw marks indicated Toothless went, following Carl, Angus and the others, who all began to walk.

"And let you screw this up more?" Lee laughed, "I don't think so. I'm gonna be glued to you like white on rice, Benny Boy."

Ben flipped Lee the bird while he kept walking; Lee just chuckled and shook his head.

"That kid's a piece of work."

**Meanwhile- Dimensions Away**

It was the typical summer day in Berk. Villagers were doing their normal daily activities, and dragons were perched on every house. However, a sense of tension was looming, especially in the Haddock household.

Hiccup's eyes began to open for the first time since he got hit in the face the night before by those men in suits. He rubbed his forehead, which hurt like hell and was slightly discolored from getting hit.

"Ugh, what happened?" Hiccup looked up to see Stoic looking down and smiling, a sense of relief on his face.

"My boy!" He then hugged his son, leading to Hiccup gasping for air. "Thank Odin! You're all right!"

"Uh…Dad...thanks, but…I won't be in a second….I can't…breathe" Stoic's eyes opened, realizing that he was hugging too hard, and he let go of his son.

"Oh, sorry son." He said, "It's just that you'd been unconscious for the past eight hours."

"Eight hours?" Hiccup said, shocked, before falling back against the bed. "Wow, what happened? I don't remember."

Just then he got a pain in his head again, "And he does my head feel like I got hit by a hammer?"

Stoic doesn't say anything, but then the door to the room swings open and Astrid is standing at the doorway. When she sees Hiccup is awake, she gasps.

"Hiccup!" she runs over and hugs the boy while smiling and, just like Stoic, starts to strangle him.

"Ugh…why does…everyone have to…hug so….hard?"

Astrid release him and chuckles, "I'm just glad to know that you're all right."

She kisses Hiccup in the cheek, and he smiles back at her before turning to Stoic.

"Dad, where's Toothless?"

Stoic just looks down, away from his son. Hiccup's smile disappears and his face becomes more serious and he pushes forward in his bed to get a little closer to his father.

"Dad," he whispered nervously, "Where's Toothless?"

Stoic doesn't say anything, but just then Hiccup's memory comes back.

"The men in suits." He whispered, just then remembering what he saw right before being knocked unconscious. The hit to his head must've been really hard for him to forget that. Or maybe he was just hoping it was a dream. "Oh Gods, I remember now! Dad, Toothless was taken away!"

"We know. He hasn't been back since you went flying with him this morning. We knew something must've happened because when Astrid found you this morning he wasn't anywhere to be seen."

"We gotta find him!" Hiccup's eyes go wide and he jumps out of bed and starts to run to the door, "Toothless! Tooth….woahhh!"

Understandably, losing your best friend would make anyone lose the sense to remember simple, habitual things, like the face that one has an artificial leg that makes sprinting near impossible and, thus, results in a face-plant into the wood floor.

"Ow." Hiccup mumbled, face still on the floor. Stoic shakes his head and sighs.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. We're sending people out right now to look for him."

Astrid helps Hiccup up, who is now rubbing his node, which is turning a shade of red to match his forehead. "Dad, what if the men who took him are already gone?"

Stoic shakes his head, "They couldn't have gone far. After all, this happened only eight hours ago, how far could they have gotten since then?"

Hiccup just looks down sadly, holding back his tears for his lost friend. And Stoic didn't realize how untrue his last statement was.

**Back in "Reality"**

The doorbell rang and David, who was just in the middle of watching an old episode of "Seinfeld", stood up from the couch and walked over to the door to open it. Standing on the front porch, covered in dried-up mud and wearing soccer cleats, is his brother Jake.

Jake looks like the typical twelve-year old. About five-foot two, brown hair and large, blue eyes. However, he has a look of innocence in his face that even most pre-teens do not have. His personality is a complete 180 from David. He is outgoing and always seems to have his head in the clouds. He smiles at David, "'Sup brosef?"

"Please don't say call me that." David muttered before leaning out of the door and shouting out to a red minivan parked on the street in front of his house, "Thanks for dropping him off Mrs. Williams!"

David waves to Mrs. Williams before shutting the door and turned around. Jake struts inside and lets his soccer bag fall to the floor and starts to take his shoes off.

"Where's mom?" Jake asks as he pulls off his cleats and tosses them onto the hard-wood floor.

"She had to go to work," David said, and then turning his attention to what his brother was doing, "Dude, come on. Don't just toss your shoes like that."

Jake shrugged, "Why not?" and he then tossed his other cleat onto the floor.

"You're getting mud all over the floor! Jesus, stop it!" David shouted, and Jake just chuckled, as if mocking his brother's authority.

"Whatever, it's your problem now." He then walked into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. David shook his head.

"And now you're getting mud on our couch." David muttered, nodding, "Fantastic, just fan-fucking-tastic."

"Relax, it's dry." Jake said, wiping his shirt to show the dirt didn't smudge off and showing his, relatively, clean hand, to David, "See? No wet, no mess, no worry."

"Whatever, there's still dirt everywhere." David said with a sense of surrender to his brother's stubborn attitude. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Jake thought for a minute, leaning his head back against the couch.

"Um…how about an all-night COD session?" Jake asked, smiling, "Little bit of team death match? Most of the noobs are off by two."

David shook his head, "No, man, mom wants you to be in bed by nine so you're rested for your game."

"What?" Jake said, eyes widening, "But…but it's Friday!"

David shrugged, "I guess she doesn't want you falling asleep on the field like you were two weeks ago."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Fine, then how about a movie?"

David nodded, "Yeah, all right. After I re-heat the meatloaf for dinner, I'll pop in a movie."

Jake closed his eyes and made a noise similar to vomiting.

"I _hate_ meatloaf. Don't we have anything else?" Jake moaned.

"No."

"Can you go pick me up a Big Mac?"

"No."

"What about a Whopper?"

"No!"

"Pepper Chicken?"

"Huh?"

"It's a Chinese dish."

"No! Jake, we're having meatloaf and that's final."

Jake groaned, giving up in this argument. After all, he felt as though he won the one regarding the dirt on the couch, so he felt that he could give up one.

"Fine." He groaned.

"Good. But first let's pick out a movie." David walked over to a small cupboard next to the large flat-screen television that housed a massive amount of DVDs and Blu-Rays. David opened the glass door and knelt on the carpet, peering at the titles that he could choose from.

"Ok, let's see….how about…"The King's Speech"?

"Too Oscar-baity."

"It's a great movie."

"I don't care; I don't feel like watching it."

"Ok, how about "Avatar"?

" "_cough"_ Over-rated _"cough"_" Jake said through his forced coughs.

"The Social Network?" As David said this title, Jake's eyes widened in anger.

"Don't _ever_ bring up _that_ movie _again_." He hissed.

David sighed. Jake leaned over and picked a Blu-Ray case up off of the table that was next to the couch.

"Ok, "Fargo", "Forrest Gump", "Superbad", "The Dark Knight", you know can you come over here and…."

David turned to face Jake, who was looking over the Blu-Ray case and flashing it to David so he saw the cover. David wanted to smack his forehead in annoyance, seeing the "How to Train Your Dragon" Blu-ray made him mentally roll his eyes.

"No! Not that; definitely not that." David hissed.

"Relax, I'll watch some of it after we watch another movie first." Jake said, David rolled his eyes before looking back at the movie collection.

"Do you have to watch it every weekend?" David muttered and Jake nodded. "Yep."

"Well, what do you want to watch first?"

"Anything that isn't boring, melodramatic or confusing."

David kept looking until his eyes landed on his favorite movie.

"Oh, I know what I want to watch." Smiling, he grabbed it out of the cabinet.

**Later on**

Toothless finally made his way into the forest behind a neighborhood, as he could see that he was very close to the backyards of homes, most of which were lit up. He was still in the woods, and was clearly tired from his day of running from those horrible men in suits. Also, while he wanted to get help from someone, he was hesitant to approach any of the homes. After all, why should he trust these people? They took him from his home, from his best friend, and brought him to this strange place without any dragons or Vikings.

Well, his stomach had another opinion on the matter. After all, he didn't eat all day. A growl rumbled through the beast's gut as he realized he'd have to find a source of food.

He sniffs the air to see if he can pick out the scent of something to eat, which he does. Turning, he looks towards a house with its lights on and garbage can in the back.

Normally, Toothless wouldn't resort to eating garbage, but desperate for any form of nourishment, he caved and trotted over to the silver cans, which smelled of fish.

At least he hoped it was fish.

"So you think he went towards town?" Dr. Klein asked Ben, who nodded in response. Ben was back at F.D.O.S.R., now in more casual clothes, as he was about to head home. He looked directly into his boss' eyes, knowing that any sign of looking away would be seen as defiance and, in his current predicament, Ben didn't think any negative feelings between him and Dr. Klein would help him out.

"Yes sir. We found scales all over the place."

Dr. Klein nods and starts to walk off, but he also continues to talk.

"Find him by tomorrow, Ben. I don't want to postpone our demonstration to the military."

"Yes sir." Ben muttered before walking away.

"Hey, Ben!"

"Sir?" Ben said, stopping in his tracks and looking back to his boss.

"We don't want any kids to find him; that would really cause the shit to hit the fan."

"Yes, sir. No problem." And, like that, Ben strode off, leaving Dr. Klein to smoke by himself in the confines of the parking-lot, alone, and under the full moon.

"_Come back with me, so we can be young men together again, come back."_

David and Jake sat on the couch just as their movie of choice, "Inception", was entering the final scene of Cobb going back home to his kids, accompanied by the beautiful, orchestral music building up the emotion.

"I still can't believe you agreed to watch "Inception", you said you didn't want to watch a confusing movie." David said, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Jake just shrugged.

"We've seen it so many times and with your explanations of every minute detail it isn't really hard to understand anymore."

David shrugged, "Fair enough."

At this point the music changed tone and became soft again, Cobb looking up to see the faces of his two children, who stopped what they were doing and ran up to him, hugging him. David's eyes stayed glued to the screen, his face serious and unmoving, as he watched Cobb hug his children, the emotion in his eyes growing to the point of almost crying. Then the top is shown to be spinning, taking attention away from Cobb and his kids, allowing David to finally blink for the first time since he saw the reunion.

Then just before the top seemed to fall, the screen went black and the music began to signal the credits starting.

"God-damn it I love this movie." David muttered, and Jake laughed.

"I know, "Inception" to you is like "How To Train Your Dragon" is to me." David shook his head.

"Jake, don't even compare my enjoyment of this movie to your obsession with "Dragon"."

"How is it any different you hypocrite?" Jake asked.

"It just is." He muttered, beginning to stand up, "And please don't compare an animated film to a Christopher Nolan film. Even if it was the best animated movie I've ever seen, nothing can touch Nolan." David began to walk towards the kitchen, "Nolan is God."

Jake turned around to glare at him, "Isn't that blasphemous?"

"Probably." David snickered as he disappeared past the counter to clean off the plates that had served as their means of eating a few hours before.

Jake jumped off of the couch and ran over to the television, where he ejected the Blu-ray that they just watched, and replaced it with "How to Train Your Dragon".

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, David started to clean off the plates and look outside at the moon, which was as beautifully hung in the sky as an ornament on a Christmas tree. He then sniffed a bit, still a bit misty from Inception's ending, after all, it always got to him.

As he continued to clean, David heard a buzz in his pocket, signaling an incoming text. Taking out his phone, he examined the message and saw that it was from Grace.

"_Hey, I just got out of the shower. I'll be over in about 30 minutes."_

David turned the sink off for a second and put down the sponge he was using on the plates to text her back.

"_Just got out of the shower? So sexy ;)."_

David pressed send and chuckled before cleaning the plates a bit more, listening as Hiccup's narration of the movie began.

"_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death"_

David heard "This is Berk" play during the opening and began to hum the tune. He didn't have any animosity to the movie; he just got sick of his brother talking about it every second of every day. He was the stereotypical fan boy. He did think that the movie was the best theatre-going experience he ever had, and he also thought that the score was one of the most, if not the most, beautiful pieces of music ever recorded (he even remembers both Jake _and_ him cursing loudly while watching the 2011 Oscars when it lost to "The Social Network", he'd never forgive the Academy for that).

But he also knew that the movie was a way to keep Jake's mind off of their father, so he was able to suppress his annoyance with the obsession. Besides, he wished he had a movie he could use to forget his woes, but he couldn't think of any. Watching some cartoons often helped, but it didn't have the impact that "HTTYD" had on Jake. In that way, he envied his brother.

The phone buzzes again, and David takes it out.

"_Ha-ha, I'm actually drying off as I'm texting you. Hope you can stand up without putting your hands in your pockets when I get there ;)."_

David laughed a bit to himself and shook his head and texted back, _"I'll try my best lol."_

He pressed send, and the off the text went. David put his phone back into his pocket and began to wash the dishes and grind some of the food in the garbage disposal when he heard a loud noise.

"CRASH!"

David closed his eyes and sighed angrily, "Really Jake?"

"Huh?" Jake shouted from the living room. David shook his head, turned to sink off, and started to walk back to his brother.

"Look I can understand you love this movie more than life, but I think acting out the fight scene is taking it too far."

As he entered the living room, he stopped and, shocked, saw that his brother wasn't acting the action out. Instead he was sitting on the couch, calmly looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"What the hell are you talking about dude?" Jake asked quizzically. David then heard another noise and, this time, knew it was coming from the backyard.

"Wait here." He muttered as he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight and threw on his brown zip-up hoodie.

Jake turned around and looked at him.

"You're going out there?" Jake asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah," David said, zipping up the jacket. "Stay in the house, I'll call you if I need you."

"What if it's a robber?"

"It's not a robber, Jake." David muttered, starting towards the door.

"What if it's a murderer, or a rapist?"

David paused and shook his head, "Ok, stop watching those unsolved crime shows."

With that, David turned the light on, and went outside.

It was very dark out, especially considering the presence of outdoor lights, the full moon and the flashlight. David walked towards the backyard and turned the corner to see the trashcans overturned, one of the can's tops even rolled over to him. He saw some movement near the overturned cans, but couldn't quite make out what it was. All he knew was that it seemed pretty big. Even worse, the creature was hidden behind the two cans, one overturned the other still standing.

"Hey! Shoo!" David said, hitting the side of the house with the light in an attempt to scare it away. This only resulted in the light going off before he could get a chance to flash the light its way.

"Shit." He muttered, hitting the light a few times at the bottom to turn it on. He was so focused on the light; he didn't even see the large figure slowly walking towards him.

"Come on you stupid son of a…" the light blasted on and illuminated the backyard.

Now, David would have expected to see an abnormally large raccoon, or a large dog or a gigantic cat, but instead, he saw something he never thought he'd see.

Toothless.

Now some people would find this discovery fascinating, and some would find it completely terrifying.

David fell into the latter category.

"HOLY SHIT!" David fell backwards, the light falling to the ground, as Toothless slowly crawled to him, eyeing him curiously.

"Um….Jake….Jake! Jake get out here! Jake!"

Toothless crawled to David and began to sniff him, seeing if he could trust him. David was just in shock at what he was witnessing. Toothless was standing before him; a _cartoon_ dragon was looking at him with his well-known green eyes.

Jake burst outside and ran to David.

"David! What the hell are you yelling…?" Jake's eyes went wide as he saw the dragon on top of his brother, "Holy God."

Toothless then looked at David, and vice-versa. David knew Toothless wasn't a dangerous dragon to the humans of Berk, but he wasn't sure how to feel about him here.

Deciding to show that he trusted him, Toothless leaned forward, closing his eyes. David was in shock and thought he couldn't move, but, almost as if by instinct, he began to raise his hand to the dragon's snout.

As soon as he touched the black, scaly skin of the creature, Toothless leaned forward completely to press into David's hand, pushing it back. David then began to imagine the scene in the movie that was exactly like this. He had to admit, it was pretty awesome.

"Wow, this is so cool." Jake muttered, a small smile slowly creeping onto his face.

David just looked at Toothless, confused, as the dragon slowly opened his eyes, letting out noises that sounded like purring.

"How did you get here?" David whispered, as he slowly stroked the dragon's snout in astonishment, slowly calming down from the initial shock.

**Ok, that was a long one. I am hoping to get another one out by Sunday, but I'm not making any promises. **

**And yes, I am channeling my hate for TSN beating HTTYD (and Inception) for the Oscar last year, if you weren't able to tell already. Biggest…screw…up…ever.**

**Also thanks to all previous fanfics that have helped me better understand how Hiccup and the Vikings would talk with "Gods" instead of "God", etc. **

**As always, let me know what you think, thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3- A Strange Night**

**Ok, so now things will get a bit more interesting. I have not started chapter 4 yet, just a heads up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Somewhere across town in another neighborhood.**

The microwave beeped, signaling that the pizza rolls were done de-frosting. Ben walked over and took them out and tossed the plate onto a table. He was completely exhausted from both his search and the lecturing he received from Dr. Klein, both of which really went hand-in-hand.

Ben's home was a modest one-story and the inside was nothing spectacular, but it also wasn't bad in any way. In fact, the home was very comfortable, especially for a 29 year old who just finished graduate school with a mountain of debt that he would be paying off over the next twenty years.

Now dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, Ben looked a lot more casual than he had earlier, and even his attitude was much more relaxed. His eyes weren't showing any stress, rather they were calm and relaxed for the first time in a few hours. He sat down at his little desk and began to eat the rolls while he surfed the web, checked his e-mails, read some news articles on the economy; basically the usual stuff people do when they're bored out of their minds.

He then goes to the Google main page and thinks for a second. Curious about the dragon that his boss wanted so badly, he typed in "Toothless" and then pressed "enter" on his keyboard. At first a ton of links were found on the web browser, but then Ben decided to check out the image results for the search.

As one would expect, many pictures popped up on the computer of the infamous Night Fury. Several of these images included fan art, a great deal of which were very impressive and looked as though they was made by professional artists.

Ben clicked on one picture that showed Toothless giving his famous, toothless smile. This image was actually a drawing rather than the actual still from the film. Ben smiles a bit and shakes his head, realizing that it is fan art rather than just a still for the movie.

"Damn Toothless, people love you." He then continued to look at the impressive art and other images that graced his computer screen. He continued to become more surprised by the number of people that were inspired by this dragon to the point of drawing him in either scenes from the movie or made-up scenes that were just done for art purposes.

"God I can only hope a crazy fan doesn't find you."

**David and Jake's House**

"Come on, David pull harder!"

Both brothers were trying, with little success, to get Toothless into the house. David was pulling at Toothless' front end and Jake pushing the dragon inside from the back. This resulted in Toothless getting stuck in the frame of the door, unable to move even with the assistance from the two boys.

"I'm trying! Damn it, he's too big!" David sighed.

Toothless looked up at David as if he is insulted. David saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I said big, not fat. Lord knows you're not fat." He said, and Toothless' expression softened, yet not before he gave a quick look that seemed to say _"You'd better have meant that."_

"Jake, come on!"

Jake gritted his teeth and pushed until, finally, Toothless slid into the house, causing some of the wood around the door frame to fall to the floor. It wasn't enough to be immediately noticeable, though.

Jake slid in after him, falling to his knees onto the white, tiled floor of the kitchen. He did manage to stop himself before he slid into Toothless, who was just in front of him.

David, on the other hand, slid into the counter island, clocking his head against it.

"Ah, crap!" he cursed, rubbing the back of his head.

Jake hopped up and ran over to shut the door. Toothless shook himself off and began to look around with curiosity, like a puppy that was just brought to his owner's home for the first time.

Jake locked the door and ran over to help pull David up off of the floor.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," David said, still looking at the dragon that was currently exploring his kitchen.

Jake then nodded and, now grinning from ear-to ear, tapped his brother on his shoulder and pointed to Toothless.

"Dude," He said excitedly "that's Toothless." David raised an eyebrow.

"You don't say? I thought it just some random animated dragon with an artificial tail-fin." David said just above a whisper

"I'm just saying this is freaking epic!" Jake whispered excitedly.

"It's not epic," David hissed, irritated at his brother's attitude towards the clearly Earth-shattering revelation, "it's bizarre. Fictional characters don't just show up in reality….hell, they aren't even supposed to exist _at all_."

Jake smiled, "That's why it's awesome."

David clasped his hands over his face, "Dear Lord, I forgot, I'm dealing with an OCD fan boy."

"I don't have OCD you prick." Jake whispered in a very defensive tone as he started to get angry.

While the two brothers began to quarrel like typical siblings do, Toothless kept walking around exploring the kitchen, not paying much attention to the two brothers. He stuck his muzzle into the small, white trash bin and retracted, gagging. After all, now that he wasn't starving, he had no desire to eat garbage, he was more civilized than that. He shook his head and kept walking until he heard music coming from the living room. Toothless decided to go investigate this and walked past the couch, which he eyed with curiosity, before finding himself in front of the television.

Then he turned his attention to the actual television and what was showing on it, and his mouth dropped open at what he saw.

"_All right bud, let's take it nice and slow."_ Hiccup said as he began to fly Toothless for through the clouds above Berk, the music of "Test Drive" playing to add to the adrenaline rush of the scene while the two soared.

Toothless couldn't move, he is in a state of shock. What he saw was his and Hiccup's first major flight together. How could this world see their first flight? Nobody saw it, not even anyone on Berk. To Toothless, this gave him mixed feelings of fascination, fear and astonishment.

"All I'm saying is that it's strange, and there has to be a reasonable explanation." David said, still arguing with Jake.

"Maybe there isn't one." Jake said, "Sometimes the best explanation in life is no explanation at all."

"That's bullshit." David murmured

"Apparently, that's reality," Jake said, grinning at the idea of ruining his brother's "solid" grasp on reality even more. David began to look around, and realized that Toothless was no longer in the kitchen. "And you shouldn't be…" Jake continued, but David held his hand up to stop him.

"Wait, Jake," he said, looking around frantically, "where's Toothless?"

Jake looked around as well and shrugged.

"Um, I don't know."

David then heard the music from the television and realizes the movie was still on. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in an attempt to hold back his rage, "Jake, you left the movie on, didn't you?"

Jake looked at him nervously, realizing what he was getting at and knowing he made a mistake, "Maybe." He mutters.

"Shit." David muttered as he nearly jumped out of his socks and ran for the remote to pause the movie. He saw Toothless frozen in front of the television like a statue, his face stuck on a permanent look of shock.

David presses stop and the film cuts to the blue screen with the word "STOP" in the top right corner of the screen. Toothless then shakes his head and looks at David, giving him an inquisitive look. David sighs and looks at Jake angrily.

"Why didn't you turn it off?"

"I forgot," Jake said defensively, "Besides, it's not like I _expected_ to see Toothless when you called me! I would have expected a mutant raccoon or a serial killer before I expected that!"

David shakes his head, knowing he couldn't get upset with his brother over this. He then rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger, thinking that the night couldn't get any stranger.

_Ding-dong_

Toothless' ears perk up at the sound of the doorbell, and David and Jake turn to the door with paranoid looks.

"Oh no it's Grace." David groans.

"Huh?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why is Grace here?"

"I told her to come over." David muttered. He thought quickly about what to do with Toothless. He knew that Grace seeing the dragon would cause more problems than he needed at the moment. Having a "light bulb" moment, David pointed towards the staircase with urgency, "Jake, go upstairs with Toothless, stay in your room and go to bed. Now"

"But it's not even eight-thirty!" he moaned.

"Circumstances have changed, now go." David muttered.

"What's the real reason you want us upstairs? Are you planning to get lucky with her?" Jake said mockingly.

"No," David said sternly, "I just don't want her having a heart-attack when she sees a cartoon character walking around our living room. Now go upstairs!"

Jake rolls his eyes, "Fine."

Toothless, who was watching this exchange, can only tilt is head in confusion. Maybe because Hiccup didn't have any siblings, but he really wasn't used to seeing two kids go at each other's throats like these two did. Jake walked to Toothless and tapped him on the head and motioned for him to follow. Toothless looked at David, who scowled and pointed up the stairs. "Go!"

Snorting, and now frowning, Toothless stumbled up the stairs following Jake, his tail-fin smacking into the wall a few times on the way up.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

As soon as Toothless turned around the corner upstairs, and Jake's door was shut, David let out a sigh of relief and started to walk over to the door. He then stopped just in front of a small mirror that was hanging on the wall just near the door. He straightened his hair and made sure he didn't look too flustered from the turn of events that have occurred over the past twenty-minutes, which was very difficult, David nodded in approval of his appearance and want to open the door.

On the outside Grace, whose face showed faux annoyance.

"Took ya long enough." She said, walking into the house. She was wearing a Buffalo Bills t-shirt and grey sweat-pants with green lettering. The short-sleeved shirt she had revealed two tattoos that she had on her left arm, one of Rainbow Dash and one of "NYU" in blue lettering just above the tattoo of the cartoon pony. Grace always said how she liked Rainbow Dash because she felt like they had the same badass and tom-boy personality. She had gotten the NYU tattoo to celebrate after she got accepted on her early decision.

"Well you are early. I thought you wouldn't be over for another ten or fifteen minutes." David said. Grace shrugged and gave a sly, cocky smile.

"I go by my own schedule. Besides, you should be happy I'm here now instead of later; I make a point to never arrive on-time. I'm either early or late."

"So typical of you." David muttered with a smile, shutting the door behind Grace. "How was dance?"

"Great, it was only practice but like I've said before anytime I get a chance to dance, I love it." Grace said, walking over to the couch, and seeing the HTTYD blu-ray case laying, open, on the cushion. "It's a true passion my friend. Like your brother's for this movie." She picked up the case and held it to David to make her point.

"Yeah, well, I can't say that's untrue." David responded. They both chuckled as David walked over to the television to eject the disc.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Grace said, going to the kitchen where a bowl of popcorn lay out. She grabbed a handful, she shoved it into her mouth. "Anything good on TV?"

"Probably, it's a Friday." David said, changing the setting on the TV back to cable,

Meanwhile, upstairs, Jake stood smiling as Toothless began to explore every part of his room. Jake restrained his ecstatic feelings, but his mind was saying one thing over and over again: _"This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!"_ He left his unchained excitement in his mind, though, and tried to act as casual as he could on the outside.

"What do you think?" Jake asked. Toothless looked at Jake and gave a small shrug. He then hopped his front legs up onto the dresser and looked at the pictures and small figurines of football players on it.

"Those are football players, well….action figures of them." Toothless nudged some of them with his muzzle before he lost interest. He then hopped off of the dresser and walked over to the wall, where there were some posters hanging up. Above a taller dresser, next to the posters, was a group of medals and trophies, as well as pictures of Jake's soccer team from the past few years.

"That's my wall of fame and poster collection," Jake chuckled he then pointed to the posters as Toothless began to scan all four of them, "those two posters are motivational ones I bought for two-bucks each at a yard sale last year, that one is one is of Linkin Park, my favorite band, and that one, well, I don't really need to tell you."

Toothless saw the HTTYD movie poster at the end of the row. He saw his head leaning forward towards Hiccup's hand, the backdrop being nighttime with a full moon in the background. Toothless looked back at Jake and gave him a look as if to ask why he was on the poster.

"Well…it's a very complicated story. I really don't know how to describe it to you. I'll tell you tomorrow after my game." Toothless walked over to Jake and gave him a look before motioning back to the poster, letting out hopeful noises that meant _"Can you send me back?"_

Jake sighed, understanding the question, "I guess you're asking if I know how to get you home." Jake suddenly looks down at the ground, getting depressed for Toothless. After all, he had always wished that he could meet Toothless, and now he was worried that it was because of this wish that he was away from Berk.

"I wish I could, but I don't know how. Sorry bud." Jake concluded sadly. Toothless cringed at that last word. "Bud" was what Hiccup always called him, and this boy using that word, while it didn't offend him in the least, simply worsened his homesickness.

Jake noticed how sad the dragon looked, so he tried to think of something to cheer him up.

"Hey. I got it!" he said, "I've got something cool to show you that I know will really cheer you up."

With that, he got up and walked over to his stereo and grabbed a CD to put in.

Back downstairs, Grace was looking in the pantry for something to eat while David flipped through the different channels to see if he could find something good to watch. He had calmed down tremendously and knew that as long as Grace or his mom didn't find Toothless, him and Jake could figure something out on their own tomorrow.

"You know your mom really needs to go shopping soon!" Grace shouted from the kitchen as she closed the pantry, snapping David out of his television-induced daze. "There's hardly anything to eat in here!"

"Yeah, well, she's a busy woman." David said.

"I got some chips and the leftover popcorn." She said, shrugging, "is that ok?"

David nodded, "Better than nothing. Ok, well there doesn't seem to be anything on television except…"

"_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time."_

Grace looked up the stairs to the source of the music, and David slowly turned and looked up himself, his face becoming a scowl and turning beet red, his eyes showing how much he held back his rage.

"Is that coming from Jake's room?" Grace asked.

"Yep," David muttered before biting his lip, the stress he lost before was building itself back up within him, "Excuse me."

David began to walk towards the stairs, fuming at his brother for doing something so stupid.

Up in his room, Jake was smiling and bopping to the beat, trying to get Toothless to do the same thing. Slowly, the dragon begins to bounce a bit up and down as well.

"You see, I told you. Music is a cure-all for depression."

Toothless nodded, letting himself give off his gummed smile a bit, making Jake chuckle. Toothless even began to bounce a bit to the beat, enjoying the song so far. That is, until:

"_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya shake that."_

Now, back in Berk, there was obviously no techno, hip-hop, rap, or electro. In fact, most music on Berk was calm, the most extreme being cheerful folk music that constituted of older instruments and was played at festivals.

So after the lyrics _"shake that"_ came out, and the _"bum bum bum bum da-da-da-da-da-da, oh." _part started, Toothless' eyes went wide, his pupils dilated, and he let out screeches, covering his ears with his claws. He wasn't used to this new type of music, and he didn't like it in the least. Jake jumped back from the dragon,

"Whoa! Dude, what's wrong!" he asked, but it was of no use. Toothless began to smash against the door to his room, slapping at the door handle, trying to get out.

Meanwhile, David almost made it to the top of the stairs and was muttering to himself, "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him."

As soon as he reached the top step, the door to Jake's room flew open with Toothless, who managed to pushed down the handle of the door so it opened up without breaking, running. David's eyes went wide as the dragon bolted his way, knocking him back into the other half of the hallway, while he ran down the stairs right at Grace.

When she heard the door fly open, Grace, who was busy flipping through different channels, turned to look in the direction of the stairs. Almost immediately, she was barreled to the ground by the horrified creature, which made her equally horrified.

David picked himself up and heard Grace screaming down stairs. Without hesitation, he ran down to see the dragon shaking himself and screeching as Grace managed to pull herself out from under his weight, all the while screaming, "What the hell is this! What the hell!"

Toothless buried his head into the wood floor and covered his ears with his claws, closing his eyes. Jake came running down the stairs to see Grace screaming, Toothless writhing, and David glaring at him.

"Jake! Turn off the God-damned music, right now!" David roared, pointing up the stairs. Without hesitation, Jake ran back up to his room to shut the stereo off.

A few second later, the music was off and Toothless opened his eyes and slowly raised his head and unplugged his ears, as if cautiously make sure it was really done. Grace was just shaking when David went over to her, kneeling down.

"Grace, are you all right?"

Grace didn't blink, she just sat and stared, while also pointing a shaking finger and muttering "Tha….that…that's…."

"Yeah." David nodded, knowing where she was going with this and stopping her so she could relax. Jake walked slowly down the stairs, blushing in embarrassment at what he caused to happen. Grace shook her head.

"But….th-this….is i-impossible." She stuttered. David shrugged in response.

He then stood up and extended his hand for her to take a hold of it, which she did and he hoisted her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Grace slowly nodded, not taking her eyes off of Toothless, who was currently glaring at Jake. Jake mouthed _"I'm sorry"_ and Toothless responded by snorting. David sighed and gestured for Grace to go sit down on the couch.

"Grace, listen why don't you…" he began, but was immediately cut off when she started to walk slowly to Toothless, who had just turned his attention to the girl. She kneeled down in front of him and began to pet him.

"Hey Toothless, hey." Toothless began to let out soothing noises that sounded like a cat purring as he seemed to even smile a bit, rubbing his head into her hand.

Grace stood back up, much calmer than she was a minute before, and walked back to the couch, smiling. David let out a sigh of relief and turned to see Jake walking over to him. "Dave, I'm sorry that…"

David rose his hand, "It's ok, just take him back upstairs and go to bed. _For_ _real_ this time."

Jake nodded obediently and turned to go back upstairs, gesturing for Toothless to follow, which he does, slowly; scared that the scary music would come back on.

Once upstairs, Jake locks the door behind them and turns to see Toothless in a defensive position, growling at the stereo. Jake sighs, "Sorry about that bud, I didn't think you'd hate LMFAO so much."

Toothless gave Jake the "stink-eye" and Jake chuckled. "Maybe it's because you aren't used to that type of music Trust me though, it is a good song"

With that Toothless gave one last snarl at the stereo before curling up on the floor near Jake's bed. Jake threw on a white t-shirt and got into bed, but not before giving Toothless a good-night pet on his head. Toothless licked Jake's hand, as if to say that he forgave him. Jake chuckled like a fan-boy meeting his favorite singer or actor or…hell, _cartoon character_.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, bud." With that Jake slipped under the covers and turned the light off. Toothless slowly fell asleep, dreaming about Berk and what he must've been missing back there.

Meanwhile, downstairs, David and Grace were sitting at the television, watching "Family Guy" when David turned to Grace.

"Are you sure you're ok? " Grace looked over at him.

"Yeah," she muttered, "Actually, now that the initial shock is over, I think the whole thing is kind of cool." Grace then looked over at David, "What about you. I mean, I can't imagine how a realist like you would react." David shook his head.

"I was fine after the initial surprise, too." David then shook his head doubtfully, though, "But I still don't get it. I mean, how is he here?"

"I don't know." Grace said, "But maybe we could just think about the positives of the situation. I mean, maybe it's a sign that reality isn't strictly defined to what we thought it was before. You should just accept it for the time being and rationalize about it later." David nods, almost sarcastically, before responding.

"Do you want to know why I'm a realist, Grace? Why I see the world as a shithole? Fair enough, let me lay it out for you." David grabs the HTTYD blu-ray cover and points to it, "This was my idea of fiction. Innocent, fun, escapist. It had likeable characters, a beautiful setting, and a happy resolution, even if the Hiccup lost his leg. This and other animated films all work like this. But they were fiction."

David grabbed the remote for the TV, "Now, let me show you..." David changes to a local news station, which is talking about a gang-related homicide in the nearby city where two teenagers were killed and another was at the hospital in critical condition with a bullet in his abdomen.

"…reality." He said, pointing to the television.

He then changed the channel to show a major news channel showing some images of protests in the Middle East and talking about how they ended with government forces giving orders for police officers to kill some of the protesters.

"Reality." David said, still pointing.

He changes the channel one more time to another news station talking about a suicide bomber in Iraq killing five civilians and two U.S. soldiers. The image showed a car on fire and smoke billowing into the sky as soldiers were busy sanctioning the area. The shops near the explosion site were also either on fire or were damaged in some way.

"Reality."

He then changed flipped back to "Family Guy" and turns to Grace, his face as expressionless as a statue.

"Murder, envy, poverty, sickness, war; all aspects that define our world. Fiction is our temporary escape from these things. It's what we wish our world was like. But at the end of the day it is still just fiction...or I've always thought it was."

"So it's a good thing that he's here, right?" Grace asked, "I mean, after all, it shows that there can be good in our world."

David shook his head, "It doesn't matter, he won't be free of corruption for long. That's what I fear the most, infecting their identities and way of life with the shit in our world. Because I fear that they're good won't impact us, our evil will impact them."

David then sighs and mutters, "Besides, finding Toothless doesn't change the fact that my father is still facing death every second."

Grace doesn't say anything, and just stress at David's serious eyes. Grace always new David's view towards life was pessimistic, but she never knew how depressing it truly was.

"We need to get him back." David muttered under his breath, "We have to."

Grace sighed and ate some more chips, turning her attention back to the television. David kept watching the show as well, not blinking or taking his mind off the situation that he knew they were in.

He was so deep in thought that it took Grace punching him in the shoulder to make him realize that his mother was home. Standing up, Grace went to go put her shoes back on to leave. David followed her and unlocked the door to the house.

"Oh, and don't tell mom about…you know." he said. Grace nodded and grabbed her purse, smiling.

"I won't, but this has been the strangest night of my entire life." She said as the door to the garage opened and Sasha came in, smiling. "Hey Dave, how did everything go?"

"Well the house isn't a heap of rubble, so I'd say it went fine." He said smiling slightly. Sasha then turns to Grace, just noticing her, and smiles warmly.

"Hi Grace, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Mrs. Cromwell. How are you?"

"Exhausted. Are you staying for the night?" Sasha asked and Grace shook her head.

"Actually, I was just about to head out."

"Well, I hope you have a good night." Said Sasha, "and drive home safely!"

"I will, thanks Mrs. Cromwell." She began to walk out, turning just before going to her car. "I'll talk to you later, Dave."

David nods, "Ok. See ya.'

Grace flashes David one last smile before getting into her Ram and starting the engine to drive away. David smiled at her and waved slowly as she backed out of the driveway and sped off into the night. Sighing, David walked back into the house and shut the door.

**On Berk**

On the ledge of a cliff, Hiccup sat looking out at the vast Ocean that surrounded Berk and extended towards the distant skyline. He looked towards the horizon sadly, as if he's hoping Toothless will, by some miracle, swoop down in front of him and they can both go home, pretending none of this ever happened.

But he knew that wasn't the case. The villagers who Stoic sent out to look for Toothless didn't have any luck, and it didn't look like they'd ever have any.

In the forest behind Hiccup, Astrid started to slowly make her way up to him, but stopped as she saw him sitting there. She then lets out a sigh and turns to leave, deciding that it's best to leave her boyfriend for the time being so he can be alone with his thoughts and emotions.

Hiccup picked up a rock and throws it off a cliff, angrily, while some tears roll down his cheeks.

"Were are ya bud."

**Well that's Chapter 3, hope it is enjoyable to all of you who've read it so far. A few things, yes I decided to include a Rainbow Dash reference because I've just started to watch the first few episodes of MLP: FIM when I find time, and I think Dash being sort of the tom-boy/badass character made her a good choice as a tattoo on Grace's arm since her personality is similar. I do enjoy the show so far and, yes, I'm a guy so…..yeah I know I'm not alone on that.**

**Also, I do really like "Party Rock Anthem", I just think that the hip-hop type of music would not be enjoyable to a creature whose from a place where John Powell's music is the most extreme that it would get. **

**And to respond to a review earlier, yes Hiccup and Astrid will come into reality as well, just not yet (a few more chapters). As always, please review and I hope the story is enjoyable for you all.**

\


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Just a heads up for future chapters, Berk has about a eight hours difference in time. So when it is about 8 p.m. in Berk (sunset), it is about 4 a.m. where David lives. This explains why Hiccup and Toothless were ambushed at night and Toothless was running from FDOSR during the early morning. I hope this doesn't conflict with anything in past chapters and, if so, let me know because I may re-write this story down the road to make it sound better.**

**Also I'd like to thank for helping me with the whole F.D.O.S.R. part of the story. From now on, some of the ideas in this story dealing with the agency's and military's motivations for capturing Toothless are from 's ideas. So thank you again for the help **

**Also helping me in this chapter and future chapters was .com/ and Wikipedia. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Jake's Room**

The night was still, the sound of a few crickets chirping made its way through the open window into Jake's room. As Jake slept peacefully, Toothless slept uneasily, as his past came back to haunt in through his own dreams.

**Toothless' Dream- Flashback**

It was a beautiful evening in Berk. The sky was clear, the weather was unseasonably warm, and the sun hung overhead, illuminating the sky until it the day would be replaced by night. Toothless enjoyed the feeling of the cool ocean breeze on his scaled face as he and Hiccup rounded the island, passing steep ledges and cliffs, as well as rock formations that jettisoned out of the water like stalagmites out of the floor of a cave.

"Ok bud, let's land right over there." Hiccup said, pointing to a cliff at the edge of the island.

Toothless happily obliged and began a slow descent down to the area that Hiccup was gesturing towards. Once on the ground, Toothless let Hiccup detach his foot from the saddle and hop off of his back. Hiccup slowly walked over to a ledge of the cliff . Once near the edge, Hiccup stopped and stared out over the ocean before he slowly sat down and looked back at Toothless.

"Toothless, what are you doing back there?" he asked, patting the grassy earth next to him, "Come over here, I want to show you something."

Toothless walked over and once next to Hiccup, looked at him with curiosity. Hiccup chuckled and pointed out to the horizon.

"You're supposed to look out there when the sun sets."

Toothless continued to give Hiccup a quizzical look before the boy rolled his eyes and gently turned the dragon's head out to the horizon. Toothless watched as the rays of light from the sun slowly began to slowly sink.

" Have you ever watched the sun set Toothless?"

Toothless shook his head.

"I've seen it many times. Ever since I was young…well _younger_…I'd find evenings where I could sneak out of the house or Gobber's shop early just to get the chance to sit down on this ledge here and watch it."

Toothless kept his eyes glued to the horizon, watching as the sun was nearly gone and the shroud of darkness began to conceal the evening light. Toothless rested his head on his forelegs and watched the sun, awestruck that he had never taken the time to enjoy this. Hiccup turned to Toothless and smiled.

"I see you're enjoying it." He chuckled, "Glad I'm not the only one. Well, besides Astrid, and even then I had to practically force her to give it a chance."

Toothless turned to his best friend and gave the dragon version of a smirk before he started closing his eyes to sleep. He had never been in a state of peace like this. Not even the special neck massage that paralyzed his body in a state of complete relaxation could compare.

"I've always wondered what's out there." Hiccup muttered, looking over at his friend, who still listened even though he was almost asleep. "I mean, besides the other Viking tribes. I mean, there are endless possibilities. Does the world end once we go out far enough, or does it continue? And if so, where does it go?"

Toothless looked over at Hiccup with a _"Thor Almighty you're corny." _Look. Hiccup just smiled and shrugged.

"It's just a thought." Hiccup sighed as he and Toothless watched the sun disappear and the darkness set in. The full moon now providing the main source of light.

Yawning, Hiccup stood up.

"Ok, well I think that's enough. Come on bud, let's get home before Dad starts to worry."

Toothless nodded in agreement, stood up and followed Hiccup back towards the village. They walked on the way back down a dirt path because the village was only about two minutes away and flying wouldn't have been practical.

They were about a minute away from the village when suddenly Toothless stopped walking and began to snarl.

"Toothless? What's the matter?" Hiccup asked. The dragon just kept growling at what appeared to be nothing. That was, until, a small, blue orb began to grow in the air about three feet in front of the duo.

Hiccup leaned forward and squinted at the orb, "What the….?"

_BOOM!_

The blue light exploded into a large tear, causing Toothless and Hiccup to be propelled backwards. Regaining his composure, Hiccup looked up to see what appeared to be large men in black suits coming through a strange hole, jogging over towards them. There were about ten to fifteen men running through, all headed towards Toothless, who was still shaking himself off from the blast.

Hiccup saw this and jumped up. "Toothless, look out!"

The dragon snapped himself out of his temporary trance just in time to see two of the men grab him by the neck and try to pin him down. He fought this, shaking and bucking his body in all directions, and sent the men flying through the air. Unfortunately, the struggle gave four other men the opportunity to pin him down from the back.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Hiccup ran over to Toothless, pushing over one of the men who had tried to stop him. Just as Hiccup was about to reach his friend, two of the men grabbed him and pulled him away. After being thrown to the ground, Hiccup angrily looked up to the man who had done it, but he couldn't quite make out a face in the shadows that shaded him from the moonlight.

"What are you doing to him!" Hiccup asked frantically, "Leave him alone!"

The man sternly replied.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but we need him."

Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"_How does he know my name" _He thought, dumbfounded.

Hiccup shook his head, realizing that there were "bigger fish to fry" at the moment and pushed back at the man, causing him to stumble back. Hiccup then got to his feet and was about to run over to help Toothless when the man he had pushed regained his composure and raised a black, long, club like thing that was foreign to Berk, and thrust it into Hiccup's forehead.

Toothless watched this through the mass of men holding him down, and let out a screech, eyes wide in horror. He moved more, now trying everything he could to reach the boy.

Hiccup looked up, his forehead turning red and his eyes closing. Just before losing consciousness, his eyes lined up with the stone eyes of the man who struck him. Now, he could see who had hit him clear as day under the light of the moon.

Standing there in his white button-down shirt and holding the rifle that he used to club Hiccup with was Ben, whose face wore a blank expression as he stared at the young Viking just as he fell unconscious. Toothless began to snarl at Ben as he walked over with urgency

"Ben, what do we do about him?" Angus asked, gesturing to Hiccup and looking up at Ben from where he was holding the dragon down.

"Leave him here. He won't be able to follow us back anyway, the gate will close." Ben muttered, with some sense of uncertainty in his voice, before he pointed to the hole in the air. "Now hurry up and get him through. We don't have time for this bullshit." Toothless felt himself get dragged, by what seemed to be black straps that the men had attached to his legs, towards the opening.

Toothless kept trying to reach Hiccup's unmoving body, but the men were too strong for him and he went through the hole, towards the dusk on the other side.

**Jake's Room**

Toothless' eyes burst open as he awoke from his dream. He looked around, breathing frantically, as if he had seen as ghost. Normally waking up from a bad dream would be calming because simply waking up in Hiccup's room would help him realize that everything was normal and the dream was just that, a dream, a fiction.

But he realized that this one was real as he looked around and noticed that he was still in Jake's room.

Jake was sitting on his bed and pulling on his blue soccer socks when he turned to see the dragon looking around sporadically after his nightmare. Jake got up from his bed and walked over to Toothless clearly concerned.

"Hey, Toothless, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. Toothless calmed down and gave a weak nod. "Well, it was only a dream. It's over now; you don't have to worry about it."

That stung, after all this was one case where the nightmare turned out to be real and continuous. Jake smiled and after giving Toothless a quick rub on the head he walked back over to his bed and grabbed his black soccer bag and threw it over his shoulders. Jake put his flip-flops on, which he always wore for the car-rides to the game before changing into cleats upon arrival, and turned back to Toothless.

"Listen, I've got a soccer game in an hour and so I won't be back until later, but David is just down the hall if you need him for anything."

Toothless nodded and Jake smiled.

"And mom is going to work after dropping me off, so she won't be home until later tonight. I'll leave the door open so you can go into Dave's room and wake him up. Lord knows he'll sleep all day if you don't." Jake chuckled a bit before he heard Sasha call him.

"Jake! Honey, hurry up we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Jake shouted down the stairs before he turned and knelt down to Toothless' level.

"Wait until you hear the garage door close and then go to Dave's room, okay? Just so you know, a garage door closing sounds like _(makes garage-door closing sound, to which Toothless nods in understanding what it sounds like…or at least a kid's impersonation of one)_ and I'll be back soon. Okay?" Jake said smiling and Toothless nodded.

"Great." Jake stood back up and walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar. "See you later dude." Jake said before disappearing out the door. Toothless stood up and shook himself off to rid himself from the dream he had. He then heard Sasha and Jake downstairs exchanging a few words, before the door to the garage shut.

After he looked around to make sure the hall was empty, Toothless slowly crept out of the room, being careful not to make too much noise.

Then he heard the garage door open and he froze in place before he took another step. His right claw was in mid-stride and his head quickly turned in the direction of the noise. When nothing happened he continued down the hall slowly.

Then the car started and he froze again, this time for a longer period of time, until he heard the final garage door closing sound. Even then he gave it a few seconds before feeling that it was safe to continue. He walked the rest of the way down the hall to David's bedroom. Luckily, David never completely closed the door to his room, so Toothless was able to use his snout to press the door open and enter.

David's room was relatively messy, some clothes strewn on the chair at his desk, as well as on his bed. Otherwise wasn't anything to take a second look at. There were Sports Illustrated posters, two from the swimsuit edition, featuring two very attractive brunettes posing in bikinis, and two posters with images from Superbowl XLII. There was also a desk that was covered in papers and had a laptop on it charging for the day's use.

Toothless then walked towards the bed, which David was still fast asleep in. Toothless walked over to David's left. David was still fest asleep, so Toothless decided to just wait until he woke up. He then turned to see a picture on David's dresser. This picture was another picture of him and his father, this time it was taken after a baseball game when David was only seven. In the picture, David was smiling in a way that he never did anymore. He had a look of complete happiness and joy on his face as his father knelt down to his level and put his arm around David's right shoulder.

Toothless kept looking at the picture, when he heard David, who was still fast asleep, start to mumble.

"No…Dad….why are you….why are you leaving?"

Toothless turned his attention to David, just having noticed his sleep-talking.

"Can't you stay….at least…until baseball season ends? Please….Dad."

Toothless' eyes went wide and he began to nudge David, trying to wake him up. David's mumbling became more choked-up, sounding as if he was about to cry in his sleep.

"I don't want you to leave….I don't want you to be away from us."

Toothless began to nudge David harder when, finally, he stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Da…Huh…wha…..WOAH!"

As soon as he woke up, David's first sight was Toothless' big, green eyes staring directly into his own about half-an-inch from his face. This made him jump into the air and fall off of the bed at the other side.

Toothless hopped up onto the bed and peered over the other end to see David on the ground, his legs sticking up in the air against the bed as his head on the carpet. Toothless gave him a confused look and David sighed.

"God Toothless, warn me next time."

Toothless let out a sigh and hopped off of the bed. After putting his sweatpants on, since he only slept in his underwear, David followed the dragon downstairs. He at no point knew that Toothless had heard him talk in his sleep. Once they got downstairs, he noticed Toothless standing in the kitchen, letting out noises that were similar to whimpering.

"What's up man?" David asked, just before hearing Toothless' stomach growl and the dragon put his claw onto it, rubbing it to calm it down. David laughed a bit.

"You're hungry. Aren't ya?" Toothless nodded with urgency.

"I know that you like fish, but we don't have any here. Sorry." Toothless gave David "puppy-dog" eyes. Feeling sympathy, David thought for a second before having an epiphany. He snapped his fingers and exclaimed in triumph, "I've got it! Hang on." David pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket and dials Grace's number and waits for her to pick up.

**Grace's bedroom**

_Ring-ring_

_Ring-ring_

Grace slowly opened her eyes, upset that her sleep was disturbed by the mysterious call. She reached out to her dresser and grabbed her cell phone and saw David's name was the caller ID. She also looked at the clock on her dresser and saw 9:03 in big, red, digital numbers. This resulted in her letting out a groan.

"Ugh David, you've gotta be kidding me." She pressed answer on the touch-screen and put the phone to her ear. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She said in a half-aggravated and half-tired voice.

David's voice came over the phone.

"_Too early?"_

"Screw you, it's not even ten. I never get up before noon unless I have to." Grace sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"_Well, you have to now,"_ David said, _"I need for you to pick up some fish at the supermarket and bring it over here as soon as possible."_

Grace let her hand drop and she raised an eye-brow.

"Fish? Why the hell do I need to get fish?"

"_Because Toothless is hungry and we're out."_

"Toothless?" Grace's eyes widened for a second, when she murmured lowly, "Holy shit that wasn't a dream."

"_What was that?" _David asked and Grace shook her head and quickly answered.

"Nothing," she said before she stood up and walked over to her dresser to put on her bracelet and necklace, "Listen if I buy the fish, you'll pay me back in full right?"

"_Yeah, of course. Also try to get Icelandic cod. It's what Hiccup gave him in the movie."_

Grace nodded and put the phone in-between her ear and shoulder so she could put the necklace on.

"All right, I'll be there in a little bit."

"_Thanks Grace, I owe you one."_ David said.

"No shit." Grace said before she hung up and put her phone into her jeans' pocket, which she was about to change into.

She looked in the mirror and then at her arm, which had the Rainbow Dash tattoo on it. She looked over the tattoo with interest.

"_I wonder if you exist in some distant dimension as well."_ She thought and smiled a bit at the idea before she put her jeans on.

"_Wouldn't be surprised anymore. But it would still be awesome."_

**Back in David's Kitchen**

David put his phone back into his pocket, turning to Toothless, who was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Toothless made a mock "kiss" sound, as if to ask if he was in love with Grace. David shook his head, "Shut up, it's nothing like that."

Toothless rolled his eyes in a _"Yeah, sure"_ manner and he walked into the living room. Meanwhile, David was left standing and blushing.

"It isn't! Just because Hiccup and Astrid struck a romance after one flight on your back, doesn't mean you know about human love!" he said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself rather than solely Toothless. He wasn't sure what was more awkward, the accusation that he had a crush on his best friend, or the fact that the accusation was from a dragon.

**Berk**

It was late at night, and Hiccup was back in his room waiting for his father to get back with the search party in the hopes that he would say that they had found something, _anything_, that could say where Toothless was taken. He had been depressed all day, only making the effort to go to the cliff where he watched the sunset with Toothless.

Hiccup waited and waited, until he finally heard the door downstairs open and then close, signaling that Stoic had come home.

Hiccup stood and walked downstairs to see his father, who had a noticeably disappointed look on his face as he looked upstairs at Hiccup. Hiccup's hopeful expression disappeared behind despair.

"You didn't find anything, did you?" Hiccup said, just above a whisper. Stoic sighed.

"Son, we've searched the entire island, and there haven't been any signs of him."

"Well, maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow. I can come out and help with the search!" Hiccup suddenly got disappointed in himself, "Why didn't I do that today? He's my best friend and I was moping around instead of looking for him." Hiccup moaned and looked down at the ground in disappointment. Stoic shook his head.

"Hiccup, we need you back here in the village with Gobber. We can take care of the search ourselves."

"But Dad…" Hiccup tried to interject, but Stoic held his hand up.

"No buts. I know you want to help, and I know you can help, trust me, I've learned that. But we need you back here." Hiccup looked down at the ground sadly. Stoic also looked down quickly before looking back up and hugging his son. "It's all right, I'm sure he'll turn up."

Hiccup slowly broke the hug and looked up, eyes displayed his strain in holding back all of his tears, which was a failure since some began to break through and roll down his face.

"What if he doesn't?" he asked sadly. Stoic closed his eyes.

"He will. I know he will" He said quietly, looking back into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup just shook his head sadly.

"I know you're lying to make me feel better. Please don't." With that, Hiccup went back upstairs to his room and shut the door.

Stoic couldn't move, he just sat there staring at the ground, upset at himself and depressed for his son.

Hiccup just let his body fall onto his bed, face-first, as he began to cry into his bed sheets.

**Supermarket**

"Ok, so twenty pounds of Icelandic cod. That'll be thirty-nine dollars and twenty seven cents ma'am."

Grace handed her credit card to the cashier, an obese woman in her thirties with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. As she swiped the fish through, she shook her head and chuckled.

"This is a lot of fish you have here. I guess you haven't heard about the rise of Mercury poisoning in seafood, eh?" the woman said smugly.

Grace glared before and retorted, "I've heard as much about that as you apparently have about the dangers of fried food."

The cashier blushed in embarrassment as Grace snatched her card back, as well as the two bags of fish, and smiled .

"I guess we both have to watch the health segments of the news more, don't we…?" She then squinted at the cashier's name card, "…_Dianne_. What a dumb name. _Dianne_."

On that note, she signed her name on the electronic receipt, snatched the paper receipt from the stunned and embarrassed cashier, and strutted out of the store smiling like the absolute badass that she was.

"_Like a boss," _she thought to herself.

**Back in Berk**

Hiccup remained awake in bed, unable to sleep after had told him about their failed search. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Hiccup gave up on trying to sleep and got out of bed. He silently walked to his bedroom door to avoid waking up his father and made his way out into the hallway.

He tip-toed down the stairs and then exited the house and entered the cool, dark night. He quietly closed the door and slowly made his way through the village. After making his way through the village, Hiccup reached the edge of the forest. He stopped for a brief moment and let out a sigh before he is continued.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Hiccup froze and closed his eyes, biting his lip nervously. He slowly turns around to meet Astrid's gaze. She was standing with her axe by her side and her arms crossed.

"Eh, hi Astrid. What are you doing up so late?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, taking a step closer, "so I will. What are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to find Toothless."

He began to walk when he felt Astrid put her hand on his shoulder, suddenly taking the role of concerned girlfriend, "Hiccup, it's late. Can't this wait until tomorrow? You really should get sleep."

"I can't sleep with Toothless missing."

"Do you really think that you can find him by yourself when the entire village has failed?"

"I'd rather fail than not try. Toothless at least deserves that."

He then gently shrugged Astrid's hand off of his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Fine, I'm coming too." Astrid said, jogging up so she was right beside Hiccup.

"Can't you trust me on my own with anything?" he asked stubbornly, "After all I did defeat the Green Death."

"Yeah," Astrid said, "But that was with the help of Toothless, me, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs and our dragons. Besides, I'd rather have a boyfriend that feels that I'm being overprotective than a dead one."

Hiccup chuckled a bit and stopped walking for a second, "I do appreciate your help."

Astrid smiled and they both kissed before they broke apart off and continued down the dirt path through the forest.

**F.D.O.S.R.**

Dr. Klien sat at the desk in his office at the F.D.O.S.R. building, which was especially small for the person who ran the entire compound. He wore his usual black suit and a blue tie on top of a white button-down.

Dr. Klein was looking at a black scale that Ben had brought him the day before from the test site. He then put it into a scanner and began to click away at his computer.

Ben was walking by when he stopped and knocked on the door to his boss' office. Dr. Klein turned around.

"I'm incredibly busy Ben, what do you need?"

"Nothing sir." Ben muttered, looking at his boss, "I was just wondering what you're doing?"

Dr. Klein gave Ben a scolding look, "I'll tell you later, for now just go with Lee and search some more."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and Ben?"

"Sir?"

"Thank you for bringing me the dragon scales yesterday. I didn't even have to ask for them, you just did it."

"No problem, sir."

"I knew I hired you for a reason." Dr. Klein gave a small smile before he turned back to his computer and began to type some more. Ben walked away and made his way outside to the parking lot where Lee's white van was, waiting to begin another day of searching. Dr. Klein smiled as the screen on his computer turned green. He then opened his drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a tracking device.

"You think you can make a fool out of me again? Make a mockery of my efforts and my theories?" Dr. Klein said, smiling demonically. "Time to come home to Russell, you black scaled son of a bitch."

He then takes a wire and attaches it to his computer at one end, and to the tracker at the other end, before he began to download the data of the scale DNA onto the computer and, from there, to the device.

A tracker specifically designed for finding beings not of this dimension, as they often gave off strange energies that could be detected. He always had the device, but he needed was some DNA from Toothless, who ran off before they got a chance to get some. But since Ben brought back some scales from the site the day before, the device was all set, and soon Russell would have the dragon back in his possession.

**David's House**

_Ding-dong_

David opened the door to see Grace holding the two bags of fish from the supermarket. She was in her signature bad-ass sunglasses as well as jeans and a t-shirt. Her face, as it did the night before, showed complete annoyance towards David. This time, however, it wasn't quite as feigned. She was actually pissed off at him.

"Here's your fish." She said before chucking the bags at David, who caught them, nearly toppling over in the process due to the force behind the toss. Grace walked in and shut the door as David clutched the bag to his stomach, getting his wind back.

David groaned in pain and looked up at Grace. "You know you can be such a bitch sometimes."

"When I'm forced to get up before noon you'd better believe I can be." She snarled and took off her sneakers. Toothless trotted over and, like a dog would with groceries, began to sniff the bag.

"Whoa bud, down! Come on, don't be like a dog, you're better than that." David said, pushing the dragon's snout away from the fish.

They all ventured into the kitchen and waited while David cut open the fish and tossed the pieces to Toothless, who scarfed each down in one bite. David shook his head as Toothless peered up expectantly for more.

"Sorry Toothless, that's all I have."

Toothless let out a groan of displeasure and walked away both annoyed and still hungry.

"That's all you got?" David asked, and Grace clenched her teeth in annoyance.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I supposed to buy out the freaking store?" Grace asked angrily, "That was twenty pounds of fish and I spent almost forty damn dollars on it. Forty dollars which, by the way, you owe me."

David nodded and turned to go upstairs to grab his wallet, "Okay, sorry for criticizing you."

"It's okay." Grace sighed.

"All right, also let me just run upstairs and get your money before…"

Grace holds her hand up, now smiling. "Actually, you know what? Instead of paying me back in money, I've got a better idea."

David gulped nervously, "Oh shit."

Grace gave him a sly smirk. She knew that she was going to enjoy this. After all, you don't get Grace up too early without some form of humiliation.

**Back at F.D.O.S.R**

"Yes, sir. I understand that you'll be in tomorrow. We'll be ready for the presentation." Dr. Klein was sitting at his desk and talking with General Horace Christiansen, the general who was going to stop by the next day to see the Night Fury.

"_Make sure you are," _General Christiansen muttered over the phone in his deep, gravelly voice, _"If I'm going to fly up to New York from D.C., you'd better have that dragon ready upon my arrival. I want to start producing those plasma projectiles this month, and I need him in order to do so."_

Dr. Klein smiled, "Sir, it's better than that. Not only will this dragon provide you with a way to create plasma projectiles, he'll also provide you stealthy, high-precision attacks that not even the best predator drones or stealth bombers in your forces can outdo."

"_I still have a hard time believing that dragons would be effective against mechanical warfare." _

"You see, that's where you're wrong," Dr. Klein said, "Night Furies are better than a great deal of the technology that you currently possess. I've done extensive research on the species since the film was released last year. They have much better aim and agility than any predator drone. They also have much better combat instincts than a soldier using a remote control would. And need I remind you that if we have troops flying these creatures, that two brains are better than one?"

"_As long as the two minds are in agreement, otherwise it could be an issue."_ General Christiansen let out a sigh over the phone. _"You know I'm still uneasy having you do this. He'd better not be harmed in any way."_

"He won't be. Also, if you're impressed with the presentation tomorrow, we'll send men into that dimension to bring back more Night Furies so you can eliminate terrorism in that shit-hole region of the globe."

"_What about other dragon species?"_

"We could try it," Dr. Klein muttered, "but I'm telling you now once you see Toothless in action, you won't want anything other than Night Furies."

"_I thought Toothless was the only one. What if you can't find anymore?"_

"Then we break into other dimensions to find other creatures or technologies that you can use. Don't forget, tomorrow is a demonstration first and foremost."

"_Good."_

Dr. Klein sat back down at his desk as he looked over the tracking device, "And as far as your uneasiness, I'm sure most people indulging in new weaponry would feel the same way. Trust me, though, it'll be for the best, sir."

"_It better be. Otherwise we'd have wasted millions of dollars on your crackpot theories, and that won't sit well with the taxpayers."_

Dr. Klein chuckled, "Right, because this would be the only waste of taxpayer money in the history of the government."

"_Very funny. Look, just get the dragon ready for me tomorrow."_

With that last word, General Christiansen hung up. Dr. Klein took the phone from his ear. He was grinning widely and turned to look at the computer to see the tracking device still downloading the DNA.

"Almost there."

**Berk**

Hiccup and Astrid walked over to the area in the forest that Hiccup had last seen Toothless. All that was there now was the path and the trees that usually lined it. It looked completely normal, as if nothing had happened there the night before. Astrid looked over this area, examining it for any abnormalities, but she didn't see any.

"This is where it happened?" Astrid asked and Hiccup responded with a nod.

"Yeah." He pointed to an area in the path that looked completely normal, "And that's where the men came from."

Astrid looked at him cock-eyed. "You mean they came out of thin air?"

Hiccup nodded and Astrid shook her head. "Are you sure getting hit in the dead didn't knock a screw loose or something? I mean, how is that even possible?"

"How would I know?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you're the brains in this relationship." Astrid retorted.

"If I had any idea on how it happened I would've said so already seeing as that would help us find Toothless. And I don't have a screw lose, okay? I know what I saw."

"Okay, okay." Astrid said, holding her hands up defensively.

Hiccup turned back to the area of the path and walked closer to it, when he saw a lone, black scale on the ground where Toothless had been the night before. He knelt down and picked it up, feeling it's smoothness in his fingers, causing him to cry a little. Astrid noticed this and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." She muttered consolingly, and Hiccup let out a sigh.

"Me too. I should've fought harder for him. This is my fault."

"Don't talk like that." Astrid said sharply, "You're in no way to blame for this."

Hiccup wasn't even listening, he was too busy accusing himself in his head, as well as becoming increasingly frustrated that Toothless was gone. He felt weak and responsible, after all what if he never had Toothless land to see the sunset? Would that still have happened?

"I think we should go back." Astrid said, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts, "before your dad starts wondering where we went."

Hiccup nodded slowly and stood up. Astrid turned to leave and Hiccup was about to do the same when he stopped suddenly. He saw a small, blue orb floating in the air. His eyes widened.

"Astrid." He said, making his girlfriend turn around.

"What?" she asked before she too saw the orb. Her mouth hung open slightly in surprise before she walked over and stared at it as well.

"Um, Hiccup." She asked, "what is that?"

Hiccup began to reach out.

"This is the orb that those people came out of."

"Wait…WHAT!" Astrid said, "But it's so tiny! How can any person come through that?"

"It got larger." Hiccup muttered as he still reached out to touch it. Once he did, there was a familiar-sounding _"BANG!"_ as the dimensional tear re-opened.

Apparently closing up a tear between dimensions wasn't as easy as it seemed to Dr. Klein or Ben. Then again, Dr. Klein always thought he was on par with God, so he probably thought everything would go according to plan, except the runaway dragon.

Hiccup and Astrid flew to the ground from the force of the blast. They then slowly stood up, looking at the tear that allowed passage between the two dimensions.

On the other side of the hole was a forest. Not only that, but it was clearly daytime in this new place, as opposed to the night of Berk.

Hiccup slowly walked towards the opening. Once he was a foot in front of it, he turned back to his stunned girlfriend.

"Are you coming?"

"Wha….wha….are you out of your mind, Hiccup? I mean, you've done some crazy things in the past but….you can't honestly think going through this hole is a good idea!"

"Toothless is through there Astrid, I know it."

"How do you know? Just because the men you saw came through it? What if they didn't go back through that? Hiccup you said Toothless wasn't taken before you were knocked out. So how can you be certain that this is where they went?"

Hiccup slowly made his way even closer to the gateway, now mere inches from it, "Well, we won't know for sure if we just stand here. Besides, this might be the only chance I have to save my friend. And don't act like you wouldn't go to these measures for Stormfly." Astrid bit her lip, knowing that he was right in that had her Nadder been in the same position that Toothless was in, she would go to hell and back to make sure she was safe.

With that, he stepped closer to the hold. As he did, the gate began to close. He turned to Astrid.

"Well miss fearless, are you coming or not?"

Astrid hesitated before she grabbed her axe and jumped through the hole with Hiccup just before the opening closed all the way.

**Test Site- Reality**

Hiccup and Astrid fell into about two-feet of water, which was shallow enough for the two to stand up in it. Astrid stood up first and held out her hand for Hiccup to take. He did and they both stood up and up out and waded to the shore. Silent for a few seconds to take in what just happened, the two soaking-wet Viking teenagers look around at their environment.

"Where are we?" Astrid whispered. Hiccup looked around.

"I don't know, but…everything looks so…_different_."

Astrid walked over to a tree and held her axe up to it, noticing how different the wooden handle of it looked compared to the tree's trunk. Unknown to her, this was because of the axe handle being animated.

"This is bizarre." She muttered.

They looked around and noticed that they were in the middle of what appeared to be a slight depression in the ground. All around them were small hills, except for one flattened area that clearly showed a dirt path. In the center of this depression was the small pond that they had fallen into. In fact, this area looked like a tiny crater.

Hiccup looked down and saw a black scale on the ground.

"Great plan genius. Now how are we going to find your dragon?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smiled and pointed towards an area of the woods. He saw some broken tree branches and realized that it was the way Toothless had run off.

"That way, come on!" he said, running off. Astrid looked at him confused.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Astrid shouted, chasing after him as they trekked further into the forest.

**Wow, this was a difficult chapter to write. Again, I'd like to thank for the advice on why the military would need Toothless. This was a difficult part to write because of the idea of animals, like dragons, versus high-tech military technology. So I really appreciate for some of the ideas that were used. **

**Anyway, I'll try to get Chapter 5 out ASAP. I hope the story is still enjoyable and I hope my writing is improving as I go along. I know it is a little more dialogue than description, and I hope that hasn't been an issue for you all.**

**I also made a little nod to the one issue I had with HTTYD, in that Astrid and Hiccup fell in love after one flight, which didn't seem realistic. Then again, I'd personally believe that John Powell's music was the reason they fell in love so fast. After all, I think that a cat and dog could become friends when listening to "Forbidden Friendship". Again, screw the Oscars.**

**Anyway, thanks to all of the readers and reviewers. **


	6. Chapter 6

B>

**Chapter 6**

**Well here's the next Chapter. This week has been pretty dull, even the Oscars were a bore-fest. Not because of Billy Crystal, I thought he was pretty funny, but because of how predictable the winners were. Also it wasn't like last year where I actually cared more since "Inception" was up for the big prize. Unfortunately we all knew HTTYD was going home without awards, even though it should have won the 2 it was up for (not that TS3 was bad, I just am angry that it overshadowed this movie when both were equally deserving. I personally enjoyed HTTYD much more. Also it seemed like it was Oscar-baiting at points.), and taken a BP nomination (98% on Rotten Tomatoes isn't enough for a nom? Really?). **

**Anyway, this year's awards were boring, predictable, and therefore I didn't care too much. Though I would have loved to see Rooney Mara win Best Actress, I knew that wasn't going to happen. Oh well, I've always got "The Dark Knight Rises" to root for if it's nominated. Go Nolan!**

**Back to the story, I also hope that the upcoming dance scene is done well. Let me know if there are any issues with it. And for the times I mention My Little Pony characters, I don't own them. There, now I don't have to fear any copywright issues. **

"Dance with you?" David muttered in annoyance as Grace nodded, smiling at her genius plan to make David pay for getting her up so early. David groaned. "Why do you enjoy causing me pain?"

"Because," Grace said, "you enjoy waking me up before ten in the morning to buy fish."

David looked at Grace in desperation, "Come on. Please don't make me do this. I hate dancing."

It was true. David remembered when he was forced to take dance as a unit in P.E. class back in eleventh grade. The good news was that he did learn some good dancing skills so that this wouldn't be too difficult for him when he needed to do it at dances, even if he was paired with an expert like Grace.

The bad news was that he kept stepping on Laura Hornet's feet which caused her to scold him and embarrass the hell out of him. This would normally not have been a big deal, but David always had a crush on Laura, and her outburst in front of the entire class crushed any interest he had with the activity, which was almost zero percent regardless.

"Look, I know you don't like to do this, but it's just you and me. Okay?"

Toothless walked up and nudged Grace. She laughed.

"And Toothless, of course." She then put in a CD and pushes it into the stereo.

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back." David muttered. Grace smiled and pressed "play" when Toothless walked over to the kitchen to make sure he didn't leave any stray pieces of fish on the floor.

"Well," David shrugged, "what did you chose?"

And then began one of the most beautiful pieces of music in the history of cinema, "Forbidden Friendship".

Grace turned around, sporting a smile on her face while David's mouth hung open, "Are you kidding me?"

Grace laughed, "Come on, I know you love this song."

David gave her a _seriously_ look. Grace shrugged.

"Besides, with Toothless here it seems appropriate."

With that, she walked over and took David's hand into her own. They began to slowly dance around the living room.

Toothless, who had been licking the floor, suddenly heard the music playing and his ears perked up. Something deep inside of him suddenly felt happy, and he didn't know why. He never had heard this song before, so why was he getting so emotional listening to it? Did his subconscious know something that he, consciously, did not?

Regardless, Toothless walked back into the living room and watched as the two kids danced together. Eventually, David managed to hold onto Grace's hand as she leaned back slightly and let her head roll back as well, her eyes looking up towards the ceiling.

When she stood back up, David accidentally stepped on her toe.

"Ah!"

"Sorry," David said, turning redder.

"It's fine," Grace said as she smiled again, "you're still pretty good at this."

"What made you pick this song, anyway?" David asked, "Besides, you know….the dragon."

Toothless snorted to sound insulted at being called "the dragon". David turned and laughed.

"Yeah we're talking about you bud, deal with it." Toothless rolled his big, green eyes and walked over to the corner of the living room, closer to the stereo so he could hear the music better, hoping that this song wouldn't be as crazy as the last song he heard. He lay down in front of the contraption and let the beat flow through him.

"This song is always one of my favorites to listen to when I need to escape reality for four minutes." Grace said.

"Not a bad choice." David replied quietly.

"Have you learned to be less rigid yet?" Grace asked.

"You mean with my concept of reality?" David asked, still dancing. "Yeah, but it's not like I had a choice."

"Who cares? As long as you embrace life as borderless and free, you'll be happier. Trust me."

"God you sound like a hippie, and who said I'm not happy?"

"You aren't," Grace said, now twirling under David's arm before spinning back to her original position, "You downplay anything good that happens to you."

"Again, I just try to see the world as it is." David muttered.

"You mean as you thought it was." Grace corrected him.

"Whatever. Besides, I'm not always pessimistic. Remember that time I scored a hat-trick in soccer back in ninth grade? I was bragging about it for weeks."

"Oh God." Grace said, smiling and closing her eyes. The song was about to hit the change in its rhythm at 2:18 and she knew it was coming, "I love this part of the song. Do you mind if I go solo?"

David shrugged, "No, go right ahead."

Grace smiled and dropped David' hands before she backed away to the other end of the living room. David smiled back at her as she slowly raised her arms to shoulder height when the chorus in the song began, her feet crossed over each other as she stood on her toes like a great ballerina.

David chuckled but began to stop as he noticed Grace's beautiful form standing in front of him. Perhaps it was the song, or perhaps it was the way the sunlight that made its way into the living room though the blinds struck her body and gave her the appearance of being heavenly, but David suddenly saw grace in a way that he had never seen her before, or at least in a way that he never acknowledged. She then moved her arms around fluidly as the song continued, before she slowly pranced back to David, who caught her and spun her around. They began to continue dancing, both smiling like little kids who had just arrived at Disney World.

Toothless turned from the stereo towards the two and he was stunned. He walked over to the couch and put his front legs up onto the back cushion, watching the performance in amazement.

For some reason, it seemed as though David had learned how to dance in a way that he never thought possible. He twirled Grace around and she began to twirl around, increasing speed with the song from 2:58 on. David laughed, but it wasn't a laugh brought on by humor so much as it was by a flood of amazement and emotion that he never expressed.

Grace kept spinning until that part of the song ended, and she then she did some more dance moves solo before she went back into David's arms at 3:17, and she looked over at him as he looked at her, without much of an expression except for slight smiles coming from both.

Toothless purred happily as he watched this, knowing that David was finally showing emotion that he hadn't shown before because of his desire to appear strong and stoic in front of those that he cared about, including Grace. He didn't even know David for a day and even he could see this about him.

As the song began to come to its end, Grace separated again and pranced across the room before she stopped, spun around gracefully and went towards David. Once back, he caught her, pushed her back up and twirled her again, his arm rounding her waist, before he turned her back so that she was leaning back slightly and looking directly into David's eyes as the song hit 3:29.

Once the instruments softened or stopped and the chorus began to take over for the rest of the song, David and Grace looked at each other and began to chuckle happily, just like really close friend who had just accomplished something spectacular. But then they began to stop and stare into each other's eyes, looking at each other deeper than they had ever done before. David slowly leaned in to Grace, who, in turn, closed her eyes. David pressed his lips softly against hers and Grace, in turn, returned the kiss. He was no longer thinking how he normally did; instead he was in heaven. Both of their eyes were closed now and they were both enjoying the moment, as if it was a moment eighteen years in the making.

Toothless' eyes widened in pure shock as the two best friends began to kiss each other at the song's conclusion. He knew that they had some feelings for each other, but he didn't realize one song would have this impact. But apparently, it did.

Just as the last choral pieces were heard, David pulled his lips away from Grace's. They slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other, both love and astonishment on their faces.

They didn't even notice as the song changed on the stereo to "New Tail", which was the next track on the CD, as they were both now coming to terms with what had just happened.

"Um…" David started, not sure what to say about the kiss. Grace was similarly stunned, as she hadn't expected anything like this to occur with David.

"Dave…I…." Grace muttered.

At that moment, the front door opened and David and Grace quickly stood up, trying to hide all signs of their "incident".

Jake entered the house and angrilly shut the door behind him. Like before, he kicked his cleats off and let his soccer bag drop to the ground. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, that was an embarrassment." He muttered to himself. "Yo Dave. We lost by, like, four. Our offense couldn't do anything and our goalie…ugh. I'm telling you Greg's a nice guy, but he can't save shit."

He then looked up to see Grace and David standing in the middle of the living room, blushing like crazy. He also heard the HTTYD soundtrack still playing "New Tail". He smiled.

"I see I've converted you to the dark side." He walked over, "I told you no one can resist this movie."

Grace snapped out of her momentary trance and went over to eject the CD, her hands still shaking.

"It's kind of like My Little Pony." Jake said while taking his shin-guards off, oblivious to his brother's beet-red face. "You can resist all you want but in the end you'll give in and join the brony cult. And be 20% cooler for doing so." He finally looked up at David's face. David tried to look normal, but he was just too embarrassed. Jake then gave him a look.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost or…."

He then turned to see Grace putting the CD back into his case, her face also red. Her hands were shaking so much that she dropped the CD while trying to put it into its case. Jake then began to put two and two together and turned to David, smirking.

"What happened here?" he asked smugly, knowing that something romantic was in the air that neither Grace nor David were willing to admit.

"N-nothing happened here, why?" David asked, starting to sweat.

"Did something sexy happen?" Jake said with as close to a troll face as anyone could possibly get.

"No! Of course not." David said, wishing that he didn't say "no" as loud as he did. Jake smiled and turned to Toothless.

"Toothless, what happened here?"

Toothless looked at Jake and gave the mock "kiss" sound he gave David before and Jake laughed.

"Ha! I knew it. Goddamn it, I knew it!" he shouted excited. "David and Gracey sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Hahaha!" Jake fell back into the sofa, laughing like a hyena that had smoked too much weed.

"What are you in kindergarten; I mean who even says that stupid "kissing" rhyme anymore?" David hissed.

"It fits the situation." Jake said, "After all kissing was our idea of sex in kindergarten."

Jake shook his head and leaned back into the cushion of the sofa. "Ah this is brilliant."

"Shut up." David said just above a whisper. He looked up to see Grace was standing near the stereo, looking at him with the same shock in her eyes that she has had for the past five minutes.

Toothless was chuckling a bit, as much as a dragon could, when he suddenly got a whiff of something in the air. He stopped and walked slowly over to the door that led to the back-yard. His eyes went wide when he realized what he sensed.

_Hiccup!_

Toothless began to scratch at the door frantically, all three kids turn to look at what he's doing.

"What's up with him?" Grace asked while still somewhat red in the face.

"Does he see a rabbit or something?" David asked. Jake walked quickly over and tapped Toothless on the side.

"What's the matter bud?"

Toothless looked at Jake and motioned to the door, eyes pleading for him to open it. Jake nodded and opened the door, to which Toothless sprung through, dashing towards the forest.

"Wait!" Jake ran after Toothless.

"Jake! Where's he going!" David yelled after his brother.

"I don't know. Toothless!" Jake shouted.

The dragon stopped and turned back to Jake, motioning his head towards the forest.

"What is it?" Toothless walked back over to Jake and motioned to the forest, and then back to the house.

"Are you saying you need to do something, and you'll come back after?" Jake asked, and the dragon nodded. Jake sighed and nodded back, giving Toothless his blessings.

"All right, make sure no one sees you."

Toothless licked Jake's face, earning a _"bleh"_ from the kid before he ran off into the forest.

David walked over to Jake.

"Where is he going?"

Jake shrugged, "Don't know. He'll be back, though. Trust me."

David turned back to the house to see Grace standing in the doorway, biting her lip concerned. After what had happened in the last five minutes, he wasn't sure if her concern was for Toothless, or for what the kiss meant about their friendship.

**F.D.O.S.R Locker Room**

Ben and Lee were in the locker room at F.D.O.S.R., changing into their street clothes and getting ready to leave for the day.

"Man, Russell hasn't been out of his office all day, I wonder what he's doing." Lee said while pulling his jeans on.

"You mean Doctor Klein?" Ben asked, looking up from tying his shoes, laughing a bit. Lee gave Ben the bird and grabs a grey t-shirt with a skull on it.

"Man, if you kissed Russell's ass any more you'd be half-way up his colon."

"You are an odd person Lee." Ben asked, shutting his locker. Lee laughed.

"Hello pot, meet kettle." Lee retorted.

Ben smiled.

"All right, I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow." Ben said, grabbing his suitcase off of the bench in-between the two rows of lockers.

"Yeah, later."

Ben walked out of the locker room, leaving Lee to himself. A few seconds later, Lee heard footsteps approaching him. He looked towards the entrance to the locker room to see Dr. Klein standing beside him, smiling.

"Hello Lee."

Lee suddenly was struck by a wave of nerves.

"Um, hello Dr. Klein."

"Ah, so it's Doctor Klein now?" Dr. Klein chuckled in a very creepy way as he walked very slowly over to a petrified Lee. "I thought you always called me Russell because you don't respect me."

"Wh-what are you talking about? I respect you."

"Do you? Hm." Dr. Klein said, pretending to mull over the situation. "Well then you won't mind if I have you stay late tonight."

Lee's eyebrows raise, "Late?"

Dr. Klein gave Lee a sadistic grin and pulled out the tracker he had plugged into the computer earlier.

"This is a trans-dimensional tracker. It picks up the forces given off by beings not of this world and tells us where they are."

"Is that for finding the dragon?" Lee asked. Dr. Klein nodded.

"That's right Little Lee." Lee almost cringed at being called such a patronizing name. He almost told Dr. Klein not to call him that, but stopped when he remembered that his job was most likely in jeopardy at the moment.

"Why didn't you use that yesterday?" Lee asked.

"I needed Toothless' DNA in order for it to work since the force from his dimension was on his scale. Ben got me a scale, so tonight I intend on finding the creature and bringing it back here so when the army comes tomorrow we'll have something to show them."

"Sir, you know how much I'd love to do this tonight. But I really need to get back home…"

"I need your van." Dr. Klein said, smiling. "It's the only one set up for transporting Toothless. And…" Dr. Klein took a few steps to make him closer to Lee, "…if I remember correctly, you don't like others driving your van. Not even Ben." He then puts his hands onto Lee's shoulder and chuckles some more. "Besides, you don't want to get on my bad side any more than you already are, trust me."

Lee bites his lip and nods.

"Fine."

"Good," Dr. Klein smiles, "So where is Ben?"

"He just left, you can probably still get him if you…"

Dr. Klein holds up his hand to stop Lee from talking, "That won't be necessary. Besides, I don't want him jeopardizing this mission. He may have redeemed himself, but I still am leery about his clumsiness. We'll go in half-an-hour. Get the men and I'll meet you outside by your van.

"Yes sir." Lee mumbled.

Dr. Klein smiled and walked out of the locker room. Lee watched as he left and as soon as he heard the door to the locker room shut, he slammed his locker shut angrily. He then stood for a second before stomping the ground, "SON…OF….A….BITCH!"

Lee slammed his fist into his locker and sat on the bench in-between the rows of lockers, burying his red face in his hands, out of breath and pissed off beyond belief. He knew that he was a hypocrite and that he was as much of an ass-kisser as Ben, but he also knew that he couldn't jeopardize his job. Swallowing his pride, he got up and walked out of the locker room.

**Woods**

Hiccup and Astrid kept walking through the woods, in the direction that Hiccup believed Toothless went down.

"Are you sure he went down this way?" Astrid asked.

"Positive. See the claw-marks and broken branches all over the place?" The two kept walking until they heard voices coming from behind a small grove of trees and bushes. They looked at each other and walked over slowly to where the voices were being heard.

As they peered through the some bushes, they saw four men wearing white t-shirts and construction helmets. It was clear that they were off of work and now were enjoying the peace and quiet of the forest while having a few buds and smoking some cigarettes.

"Should I talk to them?" Hiccup asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Astrid shrugged.

Hiccup nodded and slowly walked out of the bushes towards the men, somewhat awkwardly, as he was never the most social person, even after he became the hero of Berk.

The men hadn't seen him yet and were still chatting, laughing at jokes about their wives, talking about how many more years until the Bills make it to the playoffs again, and taking some swigs of their beer, all of the typical ways to relieve stress.

"Um…excuse me?"

The men all tuned to Hiccup, still laughing, and then, one by one, their expressions fell into looks of confusion and shock.

"Yeah hello…I'm um… sorry to bother you, but my girlfriend and I were lost and we were just wondering if any of you have seen a dragon come this way?"

The only response was that one of the men let their cigarette fall from their open mouth to the grass. Otherwise, the four of them could be mistaken for statues. Hiccup looks from side-to-side and bites his lip.

"Well…I guess that's a no. Okay well, thanks anyway I uh need to get going; so…yeah have a nice day."

Hiccup disappears back through the bushes, meeting a stone-faced Astrid.

"Smooth." She said plainly.

"Shut up, I don't think they saw anything anyway." Hiccup motioned towards the forest, "Come on."

Astrid followed Hiccup. Meanwhile, the four men snapped out of their collective shock-induced comas and started to examine their beer and cigarettes, thinking that someone had drugged them.

Hiccup and Astrid walked a little bit further into the woods when they heard something ahead of them.

"Hey," Hiccup held out his hand to stop Astrid from advancing any further. "Did you hear that?"

She listens and, indeed, hears the sounds of what seem to be something running towards them.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Hiccup slowly walked closer to the source of the noise. Listening carefully, he realized that he knew the footsteps, or claw-steps.

He also recognized the sound of an artificial tail-fin clanking around. His eyes widen and he smiles.

"Toothless."

Right on cue, Toothless bursts through the bushes right in front of Hiccup and tackles the boy to the ground.

"Toothless! You're all right!"

Toothless began to lick Hiccup's face in the manner a dog would to his owner that just came back home after a long absence. This normally would have earned him a _"bleh"_ from the boy, but Hiccup was so happy to see Toothless that he really could care less how slobbery his face got.

"I missed you too bud." He said with a big smile.

Astrid just stood back and smiled, happy to see the two friends together again. Hiccup stood back up and smiled. Toothless looked over at Astrid and smiled at her. Astrid smiled and nodded back at the dragon.

"Where have you been?" Hiccup asked. Toothless' eyes widened and he motioned with his head further into the forest. Hiccup gave Toothless a questioning look and then looked to where the dragon was pointing.

"What is it boy?" Hiccup asked. Toothless exaggerated his pointing more as Hiccup then realized he wanted him to follow.

"What is he doing?" Astrid asked.

"I think he wants us to go that way."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Toothless, what do you want to show us?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and kept motioning towards the wood this time with more urgency. Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, I guess we're going further into the forest."

Hiccup walked over and got onto Toothless' back, fitting his prosthetic leg into the pedal. Astrid followed suit and got on the dragon behind Hiccup.

"He'd better be taking us somewhere good."

"All right bud, let's go."

Toothless smiled; glad that he could finally fly with Hiccup again. Even if only for a day and a half, the separation had made him miss flying with Hiccup. Toothless reared back and launched into the air, about to give three teenagers an even bigger shock than they had the day before.

**David's House**

"_Team death-match. Spare no one."_

Jake sat on the couch, eyes glued to the large flat-screen television as he began to play some Black Ops. Normally he would have been worried about Toothless, but he trusted that the dragon knew what he was doing. For now, he could enjoy some cod with his best friend, the Famas.

In the kitchen, David and Grace were standing at opposite ends of the island talking. Both were leaning forward on their elbows, talking with a relatively quiet tone. Grace opened a can of soda and poured it into a glass in front of her. She held it out to David, offering him some but he shook his head.

"It's fine; you can have the rest of it."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked, "I mean, I really shouldn't even be having this much. My coach doesn't like us having sugar."

"And people wonder why so many ballerinas are anorexic." David mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"So what are you thinking about?" Grace asked, leaning forward on the island.

"Toothless," David muttered, "I'm just nervous that someone might see him." Grace shook her head.

"That's not why you're deep in thought." Grace said sternly. "You're thinking about what happened in the living room."

David sighed and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grace asked, "after all, I'm just a guilty in this act as you."

David shook his head. Grace decided to get off of the subject for a second and looked at her arm.

"Hey Dave?" she asked, looking at her tattoo, "I was wondering, what do you think about other cartoon characters being real?"

David looked at her and saw that she was looking at the Rainbow Dash tattoo. He let out a small snicker.

"You want to meet Rainbow Dash, don't you?"

"If you had the chance to meet her, would you honestly turn it down?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, seeing as I don't watch that show that often." David said some defensiveness in his voice that Grace noticed immediately.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure you don't."

"And to answer your question," David started, moving away from the subject to avoid the embarrassing revelation that he did watch the show all the time, "I don't know. I'm not even sure if Berk is a real place."

"How could it not be real, I mean, Toothless is real."

"Yeah but for all we know he could have been created in this world, we don't have any proof that he's the same Toothless from the movie. Hell, Hiccup might not even exist."

"But you said he was in awe when he watched Hiccup and him in the film."

"He could have Toothless' memories, doesn't mean he really is the same dragon."

"AH! YOU GOD-DAMN CAMPING SON OF A BITCH!" Jake shouted in pure rage and anger at the TV. He listened to a response from another player over his earphone and got angrier, "Well at least I don't crouch in a corner and shoot people like a pussy-ass!"

"Hey!" David shouted, "Will you shut up in there?"

Jake shouts back to David, "This retard in the corner keeps killing me!"

"I don't care." David muttered back before he turned to Grace. "He's the stereotypical pre-teen Black Ops player that swears like he's in a Tarantino movie."

"I heard that!" Jake shouted back.

"I wasn't trying to hide it."

David sighs as he heard the game end and Jake lets out another curse for he had a kill to death ratio of 0.75, not a good ratio for him at all.

"Back to the dancing incident, how long have we had these feelings for each other?" Grace asked, deciding to get back to the subject, sick of David not wanting to talk about it.

"I don't have those feelings."

"No one kisses another person out of the blue like that unless they really like them."

"Apparently there's a first time for everything." David muttered, "Besides, it's not like the relationship could go anywhere. Best friends becoming couples isn't possible in…"

Grace holds her hand up, "Let me guess, in "real life"? Seriously David you've got to loosen up. Like when we danced, you relaxed and that was the first time I've ever seen pure happiness from you."

David couldn't respond. He started to think this over when there was the sound of wings followed by a loud _"thud"_.

David and Grace looked towards the door. Jake also heard and turned his head back. David turned back to Grace, face confused.

"Is that Toothless?"

"I think so."

"But it sounded like he landed. I thought he couldn't fly without someone controlling him." David said.

"Maybe someone found him and flew him back?" Grace asked even though she knew that she was grasping at straws.

"Actually that's not possible." Jake said, turning around, "The only person that knows how to control his tail-fin is…"

_Knock-knock-knock_

This grabbed their attention. Grace and David gave each other confused looks. Jake looked just as befuddled in his couch as he rested his elbow on the back-cushion He then got up and walked into the kitchen.

David looked from Grace to the door and walked over to it, confused as to who'd knock on the back-door of the house. He opened the door and stared at who he saw on the other side.

Standing outside was a smiling Toothless, and standing next to him was the person who knocked on the door.

"Um hi," Hiccup said, waving slightly, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but my name is Hiccup my dragon took me and my girlfriend here. I was wondering if you could tell us where we are exactly and why he would bring us to your house."

To describe the look on David's face would be impossible. Words like dumbfounded, astonished, dumbstruck, befuddled, and others that have been used earlier in this story would not suffice to describe his face at this time. His expression was on a higher level than any these words. When Toothless startled him he was taken aback and he screamed in fear. But now he was speechless as the small, yet vocal, part of him that was still a realist evaporated.

In the kitchen Jake was frozen in place, mouth agape and eyes wide. Grace, who was standing with the glass of soda in her hand, was also frozen. The glass dropped from her paralyzed hand and hit the floor, shattering into pieces and sending soda all over the tiles.

Any lines that had existed between what was real and what was fiction in this world were shattered at that moment.

\

Well, there's Chapter 6. I hope it comes out all right, the document manager is acting wierd. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and views so far, I really apprecaite it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Well, sorry for the late update. Midterms took up a lot of time this week and I also didn't want to rush this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it.**

**And, as usual, HTTYD is not my property, unfortunately. It belongs to DreamWorks.**

**David's House**

David couldn't bring himself to do anything other than stare awkwardly at the th. Behind him Grace had a very similar expression of astonishment, while Jake began to grin. You see, as shown by this, as well as most other fan-fictions, a person will have one of two reactions when a fictional character comes into reality. Either they'll accept it with great enthusiasm and joy, as do fan-boys and fan-girls of. This obviously fit Jake. Contrarily, the other response is pure shock and awe that leads to a loss in the ability to do anything other than freeze in place and remain silent. This is how David and Grace reacted.

Hiccup was waiting for a response from David to his question, but David was too shocked to do so and just stared stupidly.

"Um…are you all right?" Hiccup asked; concerned for the frozen teenager whose eye began to twitch slightly. "You look like you're having some sort of mental breakdown."

David blinked his eyes and partially and snapped himself out of his daze. "Yeah…I um…think I might be."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Hiccup said, somewhat embarrassed

Astrid walked forward so she, too, was in the frame of the door.

"What am I a blade of grass? Aren't you going to introduce me?" Astrid asked Hiccup, smiling.

"Oh right, sorry." Hiccup started looking back at her, before he suddenly looked back at David. "Wait, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"D-David." David gasped out.

"Right!" Jake shouted from the kitchen, "And you're Hiccup and Astrid."

"Right, we're…wait." Hiccup said, his eyes suddenly narrowing, "How…how do you know our names?"

"_Jake you are a dumbass"_ David gulped, realizing he gave up too much information. "You said…your name was Hiccup before." David retorted.

"Well then how do you know my name? I didn't tell you, Hiccup didn't tell you. Who told you?" Astrid asked; face becoming a scowl as she began to show more of her confrontational side.

"Uhhhh…" David said.

Astrid, who still had the axe with her, shoved it right in front of David's face. "How….do…you….know….my….name?"

"Is Astrid threatening David?" Jake whispered to Grace for confirmation, even though he could he was right. Grace nodded and Jake smiled and cried, "Yeah Astrid! Kick his butt!"

"Whoa, Astrid calm down." Hiccup said. "We're not here to start a fight."

"Yeah please listen to your boyfriend!" David said quickly, hardly pausing between words, his hands up in front of himself defensively. Astrid gave him one last scowl before she lowered her axe. Hiccup then put his hand on Astrid's shoulder to calm her down.

"So how do you know our names?" Hiccup asked in his typical, calm manner.

"Yeah!" Astrid snapped threateningly, causing David to jump back slightly.

"Astrid." Hiccup scolded so the Viking girl lowered the axe slowly.

David sighed, knowing the inevitable was approaching. Like in most fan-fictions, it was time for the inevitable intervention with the Vikings to tell them that they were, in fact, characters from a movie.

**Berk- Morning**

For the most part, it was a normal morning. Most of the villagers were still asleep, and those that were awake were going about their normal, daily activities.

Within the blacksmith's shop,Gobber sat at a table to screw on his hook-hand, as he really didn't have anything to do that day except make some weapons to be stored. He was whistling to himself when the door to his shop burst open. Stoic ran up to Gobber, who looked up confused.

"Ah, Stoic, what brings you by?"

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Stoic asked, out of breath from running over to the shop.

Gobber shook his head, "No. I gave him the next few days off because of the whole Toothless situation. Why?"

"He's gone." Stoic said, frightened.

"Gone?" Gobber asked. Stoic nodded and Gobber shrugged, "Well maybe he's out looking for Toothless."

"I've searched all morning Gobber, I can't find him."

"Well then maybe he's somewhere else on the island." Gobber said.

"The island isn't that big. What if…" his eyes widened in horror as he thought of the worst-case scenario. "…what if those men he talked about came back and took him?"

Gobber stood up, "Do you think they did?"

Stoic hung his head, "I don't know."

"Look," Gobber put his hand onto Stoic's shoulder, "I'll set up a search team to go looking for him. But I'm sure he couldn't have gone too far."

********************************************************************************David's House**

**(Again, I hope this part isn't ripping off "Dreaming Reality" too much. If so, tell me)**

David was pacing back and forth in his living room, hands moving up and down his face as he began to stress out about the current situation. Yesterday he had to deal with Toothless cracking his concept of reality. Now, the two cartoon Viking teenagers had shattered this concept and now wanted to know why he knew who they were. He just couldn't get a break.

David stopped in front of the couch, which Astrid and Hiccup were both sitting in. Toothless was lying on the carpet near Hiccup, Grace was also sitting on the couch, one leg folded on top of the other, and Jake was sitting in the armchair. David wasn't sure how to describe the situation to Hiccup and Astrid without freaking them out. Could he show them the movie? Could he just come out and say that their story was nothing but entertainment to so many people? He wasn't sure, and he knew that the slightest error in how he approached this could cause more problems than he had already, which were enough.

"Well?" Astrid said, still with a confrontational tone in her voice, "We're waiting."

"I know, I'm thinking." David muttered, closing his eyes in deep thought.

Grace looks at the confused David, "Dave, do you think we should just show them the movie?"

"A Movie?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"I'm not sure; many issues could arise if we do that." David replied. _After all, what if it made them freak out and think that this world was full of stalkers._ He thought to himself.

"Um excuse me, what's a movie." Hiccup asked, somewhat more directly. David turned to the boy.

"Um….er…I can't do this. Grace, help me?" he asked, pleading for some assistance.

"Er….Jake?" she said.

"I have no idea, Dave?" Jake asked flatly, not sure how to go about the situation either.

David's mouth was hanging open and he is hunched over in frustration at the situation, as the question was bounced back to him because no one knew how to handle this. All of the gears in his head were churning over all of the different ways that this situation could screw him. He looked at Grace, then to Hiccup and Astrid, then to Jake, and finally just straight in front of himself before closing his eyes and nodding in a _"that's it"_ manner, his mind snapping as everything that he had gone through in the fast day and a half hit him like a steamroller.

"You know what? Fuck it." He stood up and walked over to the television and he grabbed the HTTYD blue-ray to put it into the Blu-ray player. "Here's the movie." David was clearly losing it as he pressed the "play" button and began to walk into the kitchen, stopping for a second.

"Does anyone want popcorn? Hiccup? Astrid?" David said, in a very hasty manner.

"I don't know what popcorn is." Hiccup said, somewhat nervous because of David's erratic behavior.

"Of course you don't know." David laughed, sounding a little bit more like a mental patient with each statement. Hiccup and Astrid were both getting concerned. "Well I'll go make some popcorn. In the meantime, enjoy the movie. Okay? Okay! Great!"

With that final display of insanity, David quickly walked into the kitchen. Sighing, Grace got up and went after him. Jake stood up and walked over to the couch, next to Astrid, where he sat and put his feet onto the coffee table in front of the sofa before turning to the two.

"Hope you don't mind if I sit here." Jake said smiling. Hiccup and Astrid look at Jake

"No, not at all." Hiccup said. Both he and Astrid watched the movie, both wondering why everyone they've seen so far acted so weird about them. Suddenly, "This is Berk" started to play and, once Hiccup's narration began, their question was answered. Simultaneously their faces fell into an expression of shock and awe.

"What the…" Hiccup managed to say, astonishment and bewilderment in his voice.

Simultaneously, in the kitchen, Grace walked slowly over to David, who was in front of the microwave opening a pack of popcorn to heat up. "Dave, are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm perfect." David said quickly. "I mean, it's not like it was stressful enough finding Toothless in my backyard yesterday, no, of course not. Today Hiccup and Astrid knock on my door and are watching "How to Train Your Dragon" as we speak. What part of that would make me NOT all right!"

David opened the microwave door, threw the popcorn packet in and slammed it shut again. After turning the microwave on, he looked down at counter in front of him, fists clenched and knuckles pressed against the counter-top.

"David, you need to calm down." Grace said; placing a reassuring hand onto his shoulder, which David didn't fight, surprisingly enough.

"Now I'm half-expecting all of Berk to show up in my backyard, and I don't know if my mind can take any more of that!" He muttered angrily under his breath.

"Okay. David, you listen to me," Grace said, turning David to face her. His eyes were filled with fear and anger; his face red as a tomato. "I understand the stress you're feeling right now, I do. Both of us thought we knew what was possible and what wasn't, and in two days all of those ideas went out the window."

"Especially in my case," David chuckled, looking down to avoid Grace's eyes. "But you have to understand. I thought I understood reality since I was eight, and ever since I've always looked at a situation logically because it helped me understand why things happen the way they do in our world. I never went through that phase of "everything is possible" and "imagination" that everyone else did. I want to believe that there is a logical explanation for this, but I'm starting to think that there isn't. Besides, I don't want my mom to find them, it's going to be hard to hide three people."

Hiccup, while watching the movie in shock, did manage to hear some of David and Grace's conversation in the kitchen. Not taking all his attention from the screen, he listened to them talking once he got over the initial surprise of seeing himself in the movie.

"There might be." Grace said, "I'm not a human calculator like you are, but I still feel that fate wasn't the only thing involved here. I think someone brought them here and I think we have to find out how and why they did it."

David nodded, finally looking up at Grace, whose face immersed in sunlight that is coming through the blinds. He gave a small smile, "You know you really have a beautiful face when the sun reflects off of it."

"Shut up." She said smiling, turning a bit red in the cheeks.

"I'm serious." David said.

"So you're finally expressing your feelings, hmm?" Grace teased as she raised an eye-brow and smirked in her typical know-it-all fashion.

"No, I'm just stating a fact. You know I'm very logical, and I feel that your face being beautiful is as factual as the laws of gravity." Grace blushed more at this and looked away.

"Shut up." Grace chuckled in embarrassment. The microwave went off and David carefully took the popcorn out and opened the bag.

"Come on; let's go make sure they aren't having psychological issues." David said, gesturing to the living room. Grace nodded.

Hiccup turned his full attention back to watching the movie, which was still the fight scene. But he didn't forget the flirting that he heard between the two. Both David and Grace walked back into the living room to see the two Vikings watching the movie, their faces becoming more shocked as the intro fight went on. Jake was still smiling a bit, not quite over his amazement at meeting Hiccup and Astrid. Grace and David both sat down and watched the movie for about thirty more minutes, trying to share the popcorn with Hiccup and Astrid, who refused due to their lack of appetite while watching themselves. David then pressed pause and turned to Hiccup and Astrid, whose eyes were wide in amazement and fear.

"Well?" Grace asked, "What do you two think?"

"Um…this is…enlightening, to say the least." Hiccup said scratching his head as he was still unable to answer the many questions that were fluttering into his mind.

"I hope this isn't too much of a shock." David said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It honestly couldn't be more of a shock." Astrid muttered.

"How…how is this…possible?" Hiccup asked.

"We don't know." David said, "Before we met you three, we thought that this was only a film created by animators at DreamWorks, and that you were fictional characters from that film."

"What's DreamWorks?" Astrid asked.

"It's a movie studio." Grace answered.

"Oh," Hiccup said, "so how many people have seen this…what did you call it…_movie_?"

"Millions." Jake said grinning.

"It was a great movie. If I'm correct, it has a 98% on Rotten Tomatoes and a spot on the IMDb top 250." David said matter-of-factly as he embraced his movie buff side that he always loved to show off, much to everyone's annoyance.

"I have absolutely no idea what any of that means." Hiccup said, confused.

"It just means a lot of people loved the movie and thought it was well-made." Grace said, glaring at David for being his typical "know-it-all" self. David just shrugged.

"Except the Academy, they prefer movies about Facebook and talking toys." Jake mumbled angrily, clenching his fists.

"Jake shut up." David said flatly.

"Hiccup could kick Andy's ass."

"Jake, shut up!" both David and Grace yelled simultaneously.

"Thanks Jake, but I seriously doubt I could kick anyone's….erm…_butt_." Hiccup said uneasily since he was raised in a very pure environment where almost no one swore. Jake, on the other hand, repressed his fan-boy instincts that Hiccup, his hero, had called him by his name. David, knowing how Jake felt at that moment rolled his eyes and mentally face-palmed.

"Whatever," Jake finally said, "all I know is that you acted like a boss when you lost your leg and Andy couldn't even give his toys up at 18 without making a big "to-do"."

"Coming from a twelve year old boy who spends his time obsessing about an animated movie?" David asked. Jake glared at his brother and gave him a death-stare. David then turned back to Hiccup and Astrid. "So how did you get here?"

"There was an opening and we went through it." Astrid answered.

"Wait, an opening, as in a dimensional tear?" David asked. Hiccup and Astrid nodded and David chuckled, "Wow that's cliché."

"I guess so…_wait_…we're in another dimension?" Hiccup asked, somewhat shocked.

"Um…yeah. Isn't it obvious? I mean, look at how we look compared to how you look. You look like animated cartoon characters and we look, well…"

"Bizarre?" Astrid asked.

"Real." David retorted.

"Well, that's insulting." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"You look real and we don't? Please." Astrid scoffed.

"At least we weren't designed on computers." David snapped back.

"Okay can all please stop arguing?" Grace said strictly, silencing everybody else in the room. "Now, do you know where you first arrived? Can you lead us there?"

Hiccup shook his head and Toothless nudged his side.

"What is it bud?" Toothless happily "barked" and went over to the door, motioning outside.

"Do you think he knows?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not sure. Toothless, could you lead us back to where you arrived?"

Toothless nodded. Hiccup walked over and opened the door. Everyone piled out of the house and into the backyard. It was about four-thirty now, so the sun was out but it wasn't anywhere a hot as it was earlier. Hiccup got onto Toothless' back and was about to clip his artificial foot into the saddle when Toothless barked over to Grace and David.

"Bud what is it?"

Toothless looked up to Hiccup, and then motioned back to David, who was standing there with Grace to his left. Hiccup, who had learned to understand Toothless based on his very human body-language, understood what he was getting at.

"I guess he wants you two to fly with us." Hiccup pointed to Grace and David. David didn't move, but Grace's expression had a look of feat painted on it.

"What?" she said flatly.

"Come on." Hiccup motioned to David and Grace. "You guys can sit behind me."

"Wait can you have two people on the saddle at once?"

"Yeah I installed a belt for when Astrid wants to fly with me." Hiccup said, lifting up a brown, leather strap on the saddle to show the two. David shrugged. _"That's an addition from the movie."_

David's look at this moment was a little nervous, but it was mostly cause by having to fly on a saddle so close to Grace, as well as the fact that apparently Toothless was interested in playing "cupid" for the two of them, just like he did for Astrid and Hiccup.

But Grace was worried for a different reason.

"I can't do this." She mumbled. David turned to her.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm scared of heights." She said sadly. David raised an eyebrow.

"You….you're scared of heights?" Grace nodded, "miss bad-ass is scared of heights? What the hell, you've never told me that."

"Well, I never was in a situation where I had to." she responded quickly, eyes frantic and starting to tear up.

"Grace; look at me," Grace looked up at David, who was giving her a comforting look, "I hate heights too. I won't ever parachute out of a plane, even if someone promised me a million dollars to do so. But I'm not going to turn down a once in a lifetime opportunity to fly on Toothless' back. That'd be crazy. Think of how lucky we are to have this chance."

Grace closed her eyes, still shaking, as she slowly nodded. David smiled a bit and led her over to Toothless.

She got onto the dragon's back about a foot behind Hiccup, and David got behind her, grabbing her around the waist. This made Grace jump slightly so David loosened his arms on her, turning bright red himself. David then pulled the strap around both himself and Grace, tightening it like one would a seatbelt on a car. Hiccup looked back at Astrid.

"I'll be back in a little bit, just wait here."

Astrid nodded. A very pissed off Jake looked at David.

"Wait! Why do you two get to fly on Toothless? That's not fair."

"Well, Jake, that's life." David said smiling before he turned back to Grace. Jake huffed and stomped his foot angrily.

Hiccup turned to David and Grace, smiling a bit. "Are you ready?"

"No." Grace said shakily. David leaned in to her ear.

"Listen, close your eyes."

Grace turned to David and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Close your eyes when we ascend and once we steady out, I'll tell you to open them."

Grace shook her head, "But I'll still be high up when I open my eyes, I'll still be scared."

"I promise that when your eyes open, you'll forget that you ever feared flying." Grace opened her mouth as if she was about to protest, but then closed it and turned back to face Hiccup. Hiccup, still smirking a bit, looked from David to Grace. "Guys okay?"

"Yeah."

"Ready?"

David nodded and Grace shut her eyes before slowly nodding. Hiccup turned back to Toothless.

"Okay bud, just go up nice and slowly."

Yeah, like Toothless was really going to do that.

_Whoosh!_

Toothless launched into the air like a rocket, flapping his wings as he ascended higher and higher. Astrid and Jake watched from the ground as they saw them go into the sky; Grace's screams heard growing fainter.

"You know if that was me I wouldn't be screaming." Jake said a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure." Astrid said as if she didn't believe him.

"Shut up, you screamed Hiccup took you up for the first time." Jake responded bitterly.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Grace was still screaming as they kept going up. David was getting a little nervous himself, as he was leaning back, only held onto the saddle by the strap around his and Grace's waist. He kept his eyes open, though, in order to see when Grace could open hers.

"I HATE YOU DAVE!" Grace shouted angrily as they continued to ascend. "I HATE YOU!"

Toothless smiled mischievously as Hiccup leaned forward a bit closer to Toothless' ear. "Um…Toothless why did you want them to come?" The dragon didn't respond; he was too intent on flying up higher and showing Hiccup his answer.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said worriedly, hearing Grace's screams behind him as David tried to quiet her by whispering to her.

"Grace calm down, we're almost there."

"DAVID SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Toothless burst through a cloud and finally evened out.

Grace was still shaking and her eyes shut when David leaned to her. "Grace open your eyes."

Grace's opened her eyes to see that they were high up in the clouds that floated over their tiny town. The sun shone brightly overhead as Grace's eyes widened more in wonder at the picturesque scenery all around her.

David tapped her on the shoulder to draw her attention to the ground. Looking down, they both stared in amazement at their town below them. Grace then looked up at a cloud up in the sky that was partially blocking the sun, creating an almost angelic aura around the white puff. She reached her left hand towards the cloud, which was nowhere near her, and grabbed at it. When she missed, she smiled, amazed at how close the cloud had seemed to her touch, and yet it was hundreds of feet out of her reach. She looked back at David and smiled, and he returned one to her.

Hiccup, who was looking back at the two smiling as his theory was cemented. He had a feeling that htey were more than just friends, and knew that Toothless was trying to get them to express their feelings to each other. It made sense; after all, Toothless did the exact same thing for him and Astrid. Hiccup now knew that the little flirting between the two that he heard in the kitchen wasn't just friends talking, it was more than that.

Suddenly, Toothless took them on a rapid descent. All three of the riders smiled exictedly and enjoyed the feeling of going down while the wind blew their hair back, as if they were on a roller coaster. Even Grace, whose fear was long gone, her eyes glistened with excitement. Toothless lowered until he was just about two feet above the canal, flying quickly. Normally, David would've been concerned about people seeing them, but he was having so much fun that he didn't care.

An eight-year old boy eating ice cream on the ledge of the canal watched in amazement as Toothless flew by and took the three teenagers underneath a steel bridge, which had rusted green over time. They accelerated under the bridge, listening as cars sped over it, beeping with their engines roaring as they drove by, either going home for the day or going out for dinner. Toothless then took them back up into the sky, just above the town again. Grace and David looked down and smiled in awe at the same sight they saw before. Cars drove down the main road as people walked across the street to shops that were like walls lining the street. Grace leaned over Toothless a bit to get a better view, before she sat back up, smiling dreamily.

"Eighteen years I've lived in this place." She muttered, "And I never truly appreciated it's beauty until now. Hard to believe we won't be here in August."

"I know." David said quietly, leaning into Grace's neck and kissing it. Grace smiled, but was careful not to let David see her do so. Even if he was the one that initiated the kiss, she still had some pride of her own to keep.

Hiccup smiled one last time before tapping Toothless on the neck. Toothless turned his head up slightly to look at his rider.

"Okay bud, enough playing cupid. Can you find where we came in?"

Toothless nodded and began to fly down, eyes focused on finding the source in the woods. Finally he sniffed out a very familiar scent, the same one that hit his nostrils as soon as he arrived in this dimension. He began to descent until he touched down inside of a familiar depression in the earth. Hiccup unclipped his foot and got off of Toothless' back before going back to help both David and Grace un-snap their belt and get off the dragon as well.

They all walked around, looking for any sign that could tell them how this all happened.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" David asked Hiccup, who was looking around as well.

"Positive." He responded. He could recognize that crater-like indentation in the ground with the small pond that he and Astrid had fallen into any day.

He then pointed to the pond, "Me and Astrid actually fell there" he said, pointing to the water. David looked out to the pond. He nodded and knelt down to untie his shoes.

"How far from the shore did you fall?" David removed his left show and started to remove his right one as well.

"About ten feet, the water level was up to my upper thigh." Hiccup said, watching as David nodded while he kicked off his right shoe, and then started to pull off his socks.

Once bare-foot, David waded into the water, not thinking about his jeans getting soaked. He made it out about ten feet from the ledge where the water was about two-feet deep, about the same depth that Hiccup and Astrid fell into. He waded around, shuffling his feet in case they hit something.

"Did you find anything?" Astrid asked. David shook his head in disappointment.

He began to make his way back out when his foot caught on something under a foot of water, causing him to fall face-down into the pond.

"Dave!" Grace shouted as both she and Hiccup ran to his aid, pulling him up from the water. Once he was able to stand, Grace began to examine him, not noticing that Hiccup was bent over, looking at something in the water.

"Dave, are you all right?"

"I think so, my foot just caught something." He muttered.

"Was it a root?" Grace asked, and David shrugged.

"I don't think it was a root." Hiccup said from where he was looking into the water. Both Grace and David walked over to Hiccup and saw what the Viking was staring at.

A silver box was just under the surface of the water, roughly a foot tall. It had a light that was turned off and also a small, black screen. But it wasn't any of this that made it so significant. It was what was written on the top of the box that caught their attention more than anything.

"What's F.D.O.S.R?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the green lettering that was visible to the naked eye, even under the pond water. David and Grace looked at each other, knowing now who was behind this whole thing.

**Back at David's House- About Thirty-Minutes Later**

"F.D.O.S.R?" Jake asked, wide eyed. "They're the ones behind this?"

David nodded, "I think so."

"I'm sorry, what's F.D.O.S.R?" Astrid asked.

Both David and Jake turned to Grace who sighed, knowing that she had to be the one to answer, as she knew the most about it.

"It's a government-run scientific research organization. Their name is an acronym for "Federal Department of Scientific Research". Their main headquarters are in Washington, but the Northeastern Division is located about four miles from here." Grace let out a sigh after spitting out that mouthful.

"Why did David and Jake look at you to answer my question?" Astrid asked.

"My Uncle works there, he's….he's one of the head people too. Or he will be in a year or two."

Astrid nods.

"That's where we're going now." Hiccup said. "I'm going with them to Grace's uncle's house. Hopefully he can tell us something useful."

"You know I'm getting sick of being left in the dark about everything." Astrid said angrily. "Why can't I come?"

"And why can't I?" Jake asked in a way that showed how pissed off he was. After all, he kept getting left out of everything when he was the biggest HTTYD fan out of everyone in the room.

"Because you two have to stay here and watch Toothless." Hiccup gestured to the reptile lying on the carpet, looking up at his rider. "We don't know if we can trust Grace's Uncle so he has to stay here. Lord knows what would happen if he saw Toothless."

Jake rolled his eyes as David walked over to Astrid, leaning in to whisper to her. "Make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble."

Astrid nodded, "Right."

David smiled and started to the door. Grace and Hiccup followed. Jake ran towards the door after them.

"Wait! What are we supposed to do here?" Jake shouted. David turned around as they reached Grace's pick-up.

"Just stay inside and wait for us to get back." David opened the passenger-side door and was about to get in, when he stopped and looked back towards his brother. "Oh, and don't annoy Astrid with your fan-boy OCD."

Jake glared at David who finally disappeared into the truck, shutting the door. Grace opened the back cabin door and gestured Hiccup in. Once he climbed into the truck, she got into the driver's seat and she shut the door. The engine roared to life and the truck slowly pulled out of the driveway.

As the truck disappeared into the night, Astrid turned to Jake. "Well, what do you want to do while I babysit you?" she smiled mockingly.

"You aren't babysitting me. _We_ are watching Toothless." Jake corrected her.

"Well as the oldest one here, I have the most authority. And with the most authority, I say that I'm babysitting you."

"Babysitting implies that I'm under the age of five, and I'm twelve." Jake mumbled.

"Not mentally." Astrid chuckled, putting her finger up in a "nagging" manner before playfully punching Jake in the shoulder. "Lighten up, I'm just kidding."

Jake smiled back and returned with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, I know. Come on I'll find something for us to do inside."

Jake walked back into the house, where Toothless was now standing; waiting for them, an Astrid smiled and followed.

**Ben's House- Night**

_BEEP BEEP_

Ben opened up the microwave and took out some leftover pasta from dinner the night before. He had an exhausted look on his face, his eyes showing both his physical and mental fatigue. He threw the plate down onto the table in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

He was deep in thought over the situation regarding Toothless. What he should do, and what needed to be done. As he sat into the chair, staring at his plastic, microwavable plate of pasta and glass of water, he let out a sigh, suddenly realizing that his appetite was gone.

He stood back up and poured the water down the drain and threw the plate into the sink. He then went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, closing the door behind with his foot as he walked over to his office to look at his computer. As before, he began to do more searches of "Toothless" and "How to Train Your Dragon" online. After about five minutes of this, and swigging his alcoholic beverage, Ben thought for a second and typed into the Google search bar, "Toy Story". He smiled as his childhood came up in the form of many different images and web-sites in Google. He then sat back against the chair, reflecting on how this movie represented his childhood, as so many other animated films do for others.

**On Neighborhood Street**

Grace parked the car just outside of her Uncle's house, making sure not to hit the mailbox as she pulled up close to the lawn.

The three teenagers began to walk up to the door.

"Um…are you sure I should be here?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, aren't I in danger too?"

"Just get behind us Hiccup; we'll reveal you when the time is right." David said, before leaning towards Grace, whispering "You're Uncle better not screw us over."

"Don't worry," Grace said, "I guarantee you that he hardly had anything to do with this."

"You said he was one of the "big wigs" though." David said as they reached the door. Hiccup made sure that he was completely behind David and Grace so he was hidden from view.

"Even if he did, I'm sure he'll understand. Even though he's a bit nerdy, he's a cool guy and besides I said he's _going_ to be a big wig. He isn't one yet."

"What do you mean?" David asked.

Grace pressed the doorbell.

_Ding, dong!_

"He's an intern."

**Inside Ben's House**

Ben turned to hear the door-bell ring. He rose from his seat, face in a confused expression, and made his way to the door to see who could possibly want to see him so late.

He opened the door to see both Grace and David standing in the entrance. Grace smiled,

"Uncle Ben!" she said smiling _(no Spider-man reference intended)_

"Grace?" Ben muttered, "What are you doing here so late?"

"Well, we have a bit of a problem, and we think you might be able to shine a little bit of light on it." Grace said. "Oh, and this is my friend David."

David extended his hand and shook Ben's. "Nice to meet you sir."

Ben nodded; "Likewise," he turned back to Grace, "So what is it that you wanted?"

Grace looked at David, and they both took a step to the side to reveal Hiccup.

Ben and Hiccup looked at each other. Now, Ben's face didn't drop into an extremely shocked expression, rather it only was a little fearful and surprised. But Hiccup's face suddenly showed rage, as the memory of the night Toothless was gone came back to him. He remembered who this man was. This is the man who knocked him out when he tried to save Toothless.

"You." Hiccup hissed, in a very un-Hiccup like way.

"Oh shit." Ben muttered.

Hiccup jumped towards Ben and tackled him to the ground with a mix of technique and rage that most linebackers wish they had.

**Yep, very long chapter. The action is going to start up very soon, don't worry .**

**Hopefully I can crank out another chapter before my break is over. Anyway, thank you for all of the views and reviews that I've been getting, I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying it. Thank you for the ego boost lol :). **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**As always HTTYD doesn't belong to me; and neither do any other brand names I mention like Jeep, etc. **

**This chapter is my shot at writing more descriptive scenes as well as more emotional scenes. Please let me know what you think, hopefully you will enjoy it.**

**And thanks again to for the motivation ideas, which will be brought up again in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Ben's House- Night**

There are certain things that aren't expected to happen in any reality. Such things include the Detroit Lions or Cleveland Browns winning a Super Bowl, every country in the World finally cooperating peacefully with each other rather, and Michael Bay winning an Academy Award.

Now, no one would have expected, in _any _reality for Hiccup, the small, weak Viking boy, to take down a 29-year old man by tackling him to the ground. This is, however, is exactly what happened at Ben's house.

Hiccup's suppressed rage finally exploded once he laid his eyes on the man that not only knocked him unconscious, but was in the group that pulled Toothless into this world. Ben was just as surprised, but you wouldn't know that as he struggled and pushed to get away from Hiccup's punches.

Yes, Hiccup was punching. So you see kids, this is what happens when you steal Toothless. Hiccup will beat the shit out of you.

That is, of course, if us fans don't get our hands on you first. You don't want to know the consequences of that _(pulls out shot-gun)_, you do _not_ want to know.

"Hiccup! What the hell are you doing!" David screamed as he and Grace pulled the angry boy off of Ben. After a brief struggle, they finally managed to pull Hiccup back towards the front door of Ben's house, which David shut with his foot so the brawl didn't draw too much attention from the neighbors. Hiccup's face was red, his green eyes filled with more fury than anyone would expect from him. It would be somewhat humorous if it wasn't so terrifying at the same time.

"He's one of the men that came to Berk and took Toothless!" he spat angrily. Ben slowly stood up, raising his hands above his head in defense.

David and Grace look at Ben.

"Uncle Ben?" Grace said, with a somewhat disappointed and shocked tone in her voice.

"He also knocked me out with some black club!" Hiccup shouted. Grace's mouth dropped open. Ben turned red, now both from embarrassment and guilt for trusting Grace's Uncle without ever meeting him.

David couldn't do anything but sigh. He was sure that the worst Grace's uncle did in this was have knowledge about it or help develop the machine in a group. Hearing that this man was one of the ones that took Toothless, as well as one that knocked out a character beloved by millions, he was stunned. Could anything else surprise David today? Honestly.

"So wait, you were one of the men who took Toothless?" David asked.

Ben grimaced slightly as he decided to be honest, "Actually, I didn't just do that. I led that group in there to get him."

Okay, David was surprised again, and pissed. Apparently the amount of shocking revelations for David would never end.

"Are you kidding me?" he said as he turned to Grace. "Well, so much for trusting family."

"Do you have any idea what you did to me and Toothless?" Hiccup said with anger, but with less than he had when he first entered the house, "I was miserable. I was desperately looking for him, looking for_ you_. Hoping and praying to Thor and Odin above that you didn't do anything to hurt him."

"Hiccup I promise you Toothless is….."

"We know he's fine now." Hiccup blurted out without thinking. David smacked his hand to his head and Hiccup covered his mouth, "Oh, woops." Hiccup said, anger subsiding for embarrassment.

Ben looked at Grace. "Grace what does he mean?"

Grace sighed and looked up at her Uncle, "Uncle Ben, we…."

"Grace, don't tell him anything." David said angrily before glaring back at Ben, "After all why should we trust you after what you told us?"

"Because I'm the only ally you have in this situation." Ben muttered.

"Ally, are you serious?" Hiccup spat, laughing a bit. "You're the one that took Toothless away from me!"

"AND THEN I FREED HIM!" Ben yelled angrily, eyes frustrated and without patience. He then calmed himself.

"What do you mean, you freed him?" Hiccup asked, getting confused.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." Hiccup said, back to being angry. Ben sighed and gestured to his small living room.

"You three might want to sit down."

They all took the invitation to sit. Grace and David sat on Ben's old sofa and Hiccup sat in an armchair. Ben, meanwhile stood in front of them all.

"First off, what's your name?" he asked David.

"David." David muttered angrily. Ben nodded.

"Nice to meet you David, even under these circumstances, I'm Ben. And I obviously know you," he pointed to Hiccup, who was still scowling, and then to Grace, "and of course I know you Grace."

"Get on with it." Hiccup said with an annoyed tone.

Ben sighed, "Well, to start we have to go back four years."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because in order for you to understand this entire situation; you need to know its origins." Ben sighed and walked over to his office quickly to grab his beer. He ran back into the living room holding the bottle, ready to pound it.

"_Bud, don't fail me now."_ Ben said before chugging the beverage until the bottle was almost empty. He then sighed and began his long explanation.

"Four years ago there was a man who was one of the most highly-respected scientists in the United States. He developed treatments to diseases, proposed theories, and did many other amazing things. His name was Doctor Russell Klein, my boss…and the man I'm planning to replace as the head of the Northeastern branch of F.D.O.S.R."

Ben finished up his beer when David said. "So I take it this whole thing was his idea, bringing Toothless here."

"Right." Ben replied.

"Wait, then how did Hiccup get through anyway?" Grace asked.

"The dimensional tear must've not closed all the way. After we created it, we probably weakened it to the point where it was possible for it to temporarily re-open on its own."

Ben then sat on his carpet, sighing. "Anyway, back to the story. Four years ago Doctor Klein was giving a speech at Princeton that I attended, as I was in graduate school there at the time. He talked about the string theory, which, you two _(gesturing to David and Grace)_ probably know about."

"What's the string theory?" Hiccup asked. Grace leaned towards him.

"It's theory that there are an infinite amount of parallel universes to our own. Well, now it's probably a law rather than a theory based on your existence." She replied smiling a bit at Hiccup, who nodded in understanding.

Ben continued, "But he didn't stop with the average string theory. He took it one step further by proposing that not only were parallel universes possible, but universes based on fictional stories and movies were also possible. Actually he didn't just believe that they could exist, he adamantly believe that they DID exist, to the point where he was laughed out of the auditorium. After that the science community booted him, calling him a "crack-pot", "whack-job", and "moron"; basically any insult you can think of as hurled at him. Since then he's slowly been going mad, wanting to prove everyone wrong, to regain his reputation. Finally the army heard about his theories and hired him, telling him to prove to them it could be possible."

"But what would the army want with a dragon?" David asked, "I mean, aren't the machines and weapons we have now more efficient?"

"Surprisingly, a predator drone's agility, accuracy, and speed are nothing compared to a Night Fury…at least that's what Dr. Klein says."

"I still have a hard time believing that." Grace muttered.

"But it wasn't just that. There were two other things that were important about the Night Fury. One was its energy blast, which is very hard to replicate with military weaponry. It's also very costly, especially with our nation's current debt. And the second reason is because Dr. Klein found out that the HTTYD universe was one of the easiest to get to, so he chose it for the first test. Besides, it would be more impressive to bring back animated dragons than it would to, say, bring back a Tri-pod from the "War of the Worlds", or the T-1000 from the "Terminator" universe. The former is more shocking and seemingly impossible to people than the latter."

"So where do you fit into all of this?" Hiccup asked, his anger starting to dissipate as he became more curious.

"After I heard his speech, I became fascinated with the idea. I mean, what kid didn't want to bring their favorite characters into the real world? I guess you could have called me a 10 year old trapped in a 29-year olds body." Ben chuckled a bit. "So I approached him a week after his speech and offered my assistance. He accepted, of course. He needed all of the help he could get. So I became his intern and worked on the trans-dimensional machine for years until we got the position at F.D.O.S.R. By that time I finished my graduate program, so not only did I have more free time to help. I also gained his respect and he named me his second in command." Ben smirked again, slightly enjoying the fact that he was showing a bit of his ego.

"About a week ago the machine was finally ready and we were ready. We set up a date for the army to come in, and prepared to capture Toothless."

"Then what made you change your mind at the last second?" Hiccup asked bluntly.

Ben sighed, "I was fine until the night before. We were in the lab finalizing the process when Dr. Klein came up to me to tell me how excited he was. When I looked into his eyes; I saw a terrifying mix of excitement and insanity. It was then that I realized that to Dr. Klein, this experiment wasn't for the benefit of the army, or the advancement science. It was all about him, and his obsession with getting back at the scientific community for ostracizing him. That night, doubts grew in my mind as I thought about my own favorite childhood characters. I asked myself, what would it be like to see them ripped from their home and brought into a foreign universe? So when the time came I wasn't in the same, optimistic mood that I was before."

**Flashback- Morning of Operation *******(note, Ben's narration will be italicized!) ******

Toothless thrashed around in the pond as he and the men restraining him fell into the two feet of water, the dimensional hole closing behind them. Ben waded out of the water, watching as the others, including Lee, Angus and Carl, pulled the struggling dragon to the shore. He was dragged to Lee's white van and thrown into the back by about six of the men. Toothless was facing out of the back as they attached straps that were attached to the floor, to his head and legs. Toothless bellowed angrily at the men and continued to fight the straps, but it was no use. They were made of very strong material.

"He's all yours Ben!" Angus shouted before running over to his Jeep with Carl. The men began to disperse, cleaning up the supplies and preparing to leave after a job well done.

But Ben looked uncertain, even as Lee went up to him and held out his hand for a high-five, which Ben returned hesitantly.

"Hey man, we did it!" Lee said giddily.

"You're right, we did." Ben feigned a smile.

"Come on man, loosen up." Lee said, pointing to his van, "I'm going to talk to Carl really fast, in the meantime you anesthetize Toothless. I can't drive with him rocking my van back and forth like I did with my first girlfriend." Lee laughed and ran off to talk to Carl.

"_It was bad enough punching Hiccup out, but as I saw Toothless, the dragon that was loved by so many people, being tied down like a common animal, my blood began to boil, both at Dr. Klein, and myself."_

Ben slowly made his way to the van until he stood right in front of Toothless, who gave him a look that showed how pissed-off he was. Ben sighed and looked around at the men cleaning up and celebrating, to make sure they weren't looking.

"_I knew I wouldn't be able to bring him back with everyone around. So I did the only thing that I could."_

He looked up at the side of the van and saw a very strong knife hanging up that had the ability to cut through the belt. He looked around one more time before looking back at Toothless. He reaches out and lift's Toothless' immobile head to his own so they stared at each other straight in the eye.

"Listen, I can't take you back to Berk. I can't. I can free you, but you're going to have to run as fast as you can away from here and away from us. I can't protect you. I will have to hunt you and I will have to try to find you, because it's my job. Do you understand me?"

Toothless' eyes widen expectantly as he nods slowly. Ben cringes at his human-like mannerisms that made him feel even guiltier.

"How could I even think about taking you away from Hiccup like that?" Ben muttered under his breath. He grabbed the knife and began to slice through the belts. Toothless kept pulling until the straps snapped and he jumped out of the van. Without looking back, he sprinted away into the forest. This caught the other men's attention as they screamed and began to jump into their Jeeps to chase him.

Lee ran over to Ben, who was on the ground behind the van, watching Toothless run off.

"Ben! What the hell did you do!" Lee shouted. "Come on! We have to get him."

Ben nodded and got up, putting the knife back in its original position on the side of the van before shutting the doors. He got in the passenger-side door and Lee sped off in the same direction as the others to try to catch Toothless.

**End Flashback**

Ben looked down sadly to the ground as all of the three kids stared at him.

"To this day I'm torn over what I should do," he muttered, "to this day I'm not sure if I should go with my head and find Toothless for Dr. Klein; or my heart and find a way to send him home."

Hiccup stood up from the sofa and walked over to Ben, staring directly at him.

"Ben." Ben looked up at Hiccup, "I'm sorry for tackling you. I appreciate what you did for Toothless, even if it was a bit late. And even if you did clobber me in the face."

"Sorry about that." Ben said as he looked back down.

Hiccup sighed, "Listen, what's in the past is in the past. All I want to know is one thing; will you help us get back home?"

Ben looked up at Hiccup, than at David and Grace, both of whom were still sitting on the couch. He then looked back at Hiccup, whose face looked both sorrowful and stoic. Sighing, Ben nodded. "I will do everything in my power to get you home, both you and Toothless."

"And Astrid." Hiccup added and Ben looked up.

"Astrid's here too?" he asked. Hiccup nodded and Ben shook his head.

"Shit," Ben said, "Where is she now?"

"Back at my house with Toothless." David said, finally deciding that Ben was trustworthy.

Ben nodded. "All right, come on." He walked over towards the front door and grabbed his car keys from a hook, "let's get to your house."

**Express Way- Night**

The street was clearing up as fewer and fewer cars were on the express way since most people had made their way home from work and dinner. But one thing stood out, the long line of white vehicles speeding down the road with a familiar white van at the lead, and four familiar white Cherokees driving behind it.

Dr. Klein was sitting in the passenger-seat of Lee's van, holding the tracking device out of the window, his right elbow resting on the frame as he did so. Lee's eyes were red from exhaustion, even redder than they normally were after he smoked. He let out a huge yawn as Dr. Klein pointed to an off-ramp.

"Get off here, the signal's getting stronger." Dr. Klein said with more optimism than normal. Lee nodded sleepily.

"Right…._yawn_….away sir." Lee pulled off of the highway while the other F.D.O.S.R. Jeeps followed, keeping the eerie caravan of government-agency cars in line, even if they were white instead of the stereotypical black.

**David's House- Night**

"Come on, you've gotta be kidding me!" Jake moaned as he lost another game of Call of Duty to Astrid. Well, not really lost, as one doesn't lose at cod when they're on the same team, but rather Astrid had more kills and fewer deaths than Jake did. They were both on the couch, holding the X-box controllers. Meanwhile, Toothless lay on the floor in front of them, much like I dog would, watching the strange game the two were playing.

"Ha-ha, I told you not to underestimate me." Astrid laughed in triumph.

"I don't get it. You never play a video game and yet on your second death match of cod you manage to kick everyone's ass. Hell, you never even knew what a gun was until we played the last game!" Jake exclaimed, both humiliated and impressed.

"Well, you have to learn how to cram combat knowledge very fast when you train to fight dragons, so I guess it worked well here, too. Besides, I have great reflexes." She said smiling.

"That's undeniable. Hell I can hear people complaining on here about you using cheats or something." Jake said, pointing to his ear-piece before retorting to another player, "She's not cheating you idiot, she's just better than you." Jake laughed.

"Hey Jake," Astrid asked "do you know where I can get water?"

"Yeah the sink over there in the kitchen is fine. There are some glasses up in the cabinet for you to fill up."

"Does that sink work like the one in the bathroom?" Astrid asked, as Jake showed her how to operate a sink and a toilet when she needed to use the bathroom earlier.

"Yeah." Jake nodded. Astrid got up, smiled, and walked off to the kitchen. Jake exited the lobby and turned to Toothless. "I'm surprised how much you seemed to enjoy watching us play."

Toothless nodded and Jake laughed. "Did I tell you how awesome you are recently?"

Toothless rolled his big-green eyes and Jake smiled, looking down. "I know I talk about it a lot, but you don't understand what you mean to me, and millions of people. Especially when you consider the impact you've had on my life."

Astrid had just poured herself a glass of water and smiled at her accomplishment, _"Well, it seems I'm getting the hang of all this new technology."_

She began to walk back to the living room when she heard Jake talking to Toothless, so she stopped and hid away from the opening that led to the living room, listening to what Jake was saying.

"I know David thinks that because I was so young when Dad left, I don't miss him as much as he does. That I don't feel pain when I think about him being overseas." Jake whispered in a low volume, but not so low that Astrid wasn't able to make it out. "But it doesn't matter how old you are when your father is away. I mean, yeah he comes home a month of two each year, but it isn't enough. After soccer games I'll walk over to my friend's car alone, while my friends will run up to their Dads, who hug them, tell them how great they played, and how proud they are of them. My friends will smile and give an absent-minded "thanks Dad", not realizing how much they're taking it for granted. That their Dads are there for them, watching them play…watching them grow up."

Astrid leaned against the wall closer, covering her mouth slightly, getting sad.

But this was nothing compared to how Jake was acting. Slowly, with each word, it sounded as though Jake was closer to crying.

"I had to find ways to escape. I tried it with books and movies, but none of them seemed to work." Jake paused for a second, letting a tear fall onto Toothless' snout. The dragon's eyes widened. He'd never imagine that Jake was this upset; he always seemed so innocent and full of life. But now he was seeing the true Jake, the Jake that was masked by the veil of happiness that Jake forced himself to wear every day. "Then last year I watched you guys. I've never been able to escape into a movie like that. I…_ sniffle_…I lost myself to your fantasy. Ever since I'd obsess about it because I was scared."

Jake sniffed more as tears continued to roll down his cheeks, "I was angry because I knew it was only fiction, and once it ended, reality would hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. So I listened to the score, I thought about the movie every day, I imagined flying on you, being your friend. It allowed me to find some happiness that my father's absence took from me. It helped, and I became more optimistic most of the time. But when it was all over, it didn't matter. Even now, with you here, a dream I've had ever since I saw the movie, it doesn't matter."

Jake was now full-out crying, "Because no matter what good happens, no matter what fantasy I bury myself in…_sniffle_….my Dad…will still be away from me ten months out of the year…fighting people who want to kill him."

Jake closed his eyes and cried. Toothless, wanting to comfort Jake, leaned forward so his head was right below the boy. Jake rested his head onto Toothless' own, and sobbed. His eye-lids blinked tears from his red eyes, down his cheek, and onto the dragon's scaly head.

Astrid now was almost as sad, her eyes half-open as she repressed her own tears. She was about to walk away from where she was, back to the table, when she heard Jake continue talking.

"And Dave may try to hide it…but he's the same. He loves "Inception", he obsesses over it, but not because…_sniffle…_it was a great movie, which it was…but because he watches the ending and wants that." Jake lifted his head off of Toothless, and looked at the dragon square in the eye, "He wants to turn around and see Dad standing there for him. He wants to see him so he can express the emotion that he's bottled up for years. And now with college….I know he wants to turn and see Dad standing there…_(wipes tears off cheek)…_ready to see him off as he goes onto the next chapter of his life."

Jake begins to pet Toothless sadly. Toothless, meanwhile, holds back his own sadness and looks up at Jake with sorrowful eyes.

But Astrid reacted in a way that was very un-characteristic of her. She walked back to the table in the kitchen and sat down, placing her water on the table-top. She stared somberly down at the glass; the moonlight crept through the window and shone across her face as a few as solitary tears ran down her cheek. She then looked up and repressed a small sob as she stared out the window. She knew it was hard for Hiccup to be separated from Toothless for a day; she couldn't imagine someone being separated from their father for most of the year for most of their life.

She looked back down, wiping her tears off of her cheek, and sighed, closing her eyes in depression.

Meanwhile, Toothless was so caught up in comforting Jake that he didn't sense the danger that had just pulled up outside of the house.

**Outside of David's House**

Lee stopped the van up in front of David's house and the rest of the trucks followed suit. Dr. Klein smiled as a very loud and rapid beeping noise emitted from the tracking device.

"Lee I do believe we've found our dragon." Dr. Klein laughed manically. "Get the tranquilizer guns out and be ready to bring that beast down."

Lee nodded and proceeded to get out of the van as Dr. Klein did so as well.

**Inside David's House**

Toothless finally sensed something was amiss. He began to growl, as he turned and walked slowly towards the door. Jake wiped his eyes, "Toothless? What's wrong, what is it boy?"

Astrid also heard Toothless growling. She stood up and walked into the living room.

"Jake, why is Toothless growling?" She asked her voice still a bit shaky from crying.

"I don't…" Jake started when he was interrupted by a loud crashing noise.

The front door was kicked open as three men, Lee being one of them, stood in the frame. Toothless jumped back slightly to avoid being hit by the door. He then lunged at the men, who proceeded to shoot his black body full of tranquilizer darts. Toothless reared back for a second, before the men jumped on him.

"Toothless!" Jake and Astrid shouted in unison. Jake ran to help the dragon by pulling Lee off Toothless. But Lee simply turned and grabbed Jake without much trouble. Jake screamed for Astrid to run as he tried to fight off Lee's strong grip.

Astrid ran into the kitchen to grab her axe, but was cut off my two other men who shot the glass, porch door. She grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it at them, hitting one in the head. She then ran into the kitchen to grab her axe.

Once she got there, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Dr. Klein standing in front of her with a demonic smile on his face, twirling her axe around in his hand.

"Now what is the point of having a weapon if you don't keep it on your person at all time, hm?" Dr. Klein joked like the villain that he was.

"Sir!" Angus shouted from where Toothless was being pinned down. "We've got him."

Dr. Klein nodded, still smiling at Astrid, who was grabbed by her arms by two other men.

"Use the rest of the anesthetic. Knock him out."

Angus nodded and took a needle out of his pocket. He then took the protective cap off of it, and jabbed it into Toothless' neck. The dragon continued to struggle for a few moments as he was pinned to the ground with Jake right next to him. Jake turned to look at Toothless, who looked back, clearly getting tired. They were mere inches from each other, Jake started to cry in anger as he looked into Toothless' drowsy eyes.

"Toothless…don't fall asleep!" Toothless' eyes began to close. "Toothless, please stay awake!" Jake shouted desperately. It was no use, the green orbs that were Toothless' eyes shut and his body slumped to the ground.

Now Jake was pissed off. "Noooo! You….God-damned….ass-holes!" he struggled and fought, but it was all for naught as he was pulled up by Lee and dragged out. Soon after, Astrid and Toothless were taken outside as well.

Dr. Klein followed, lighting another cigarette as he exited the house that had its door broken in, its glass porch door shattered, and several other signs of a clear struggle and break-in. He walked over to Lee, who had Jake, and the two F.D.O.S.R workers that had Astrid.

"Sir, what do we do with them?" Lee asked. Dr. Klein smiled, looking at Astrid.

"Surprised you came through; guess the dimensional tear was still weak. Where's your boyfriend?"

Astrid, not wanting to tell Dr. Klein where they were, scowled at him and said, "Back home. In Berk, I came here for his sake, without him."

Dr. Klein smiled. "How romantic." He sneered before looking at Jake. "And I presume you're the typical fan-boy?"

Jake glared at Dr. Klein and spat at him. "Screw you." He muttered through tears of hate.

Dr. Klein slowly wiped the spit off of his face and looked at Lee.

"Put them in one of the Jeeps."

Lee nodded as he dragged Jake away. The others followed suit and dragged Astrid to the same Jeep.

"I believe this is my last cigarette." Dr. Klein laughed as he walked over to his seat in the van as five of the men loaded Toothless into the back. He smiled as he opened the door to the van and stepped inside.

"As always," he sat down on his seat, removing the cigarette from his lips and blowing a plume of smoke into the air, "reality trumps fiction."

With that he dropped the cigarette, stomped it out on the ground, shut the door behind himself. His stress had dissipated for the time being.

**See, like I said, the action has begun. I hope the emotional scene was written well, if not please let me know. Don't expect the next chapter for a while as break is coming to an end and I'm going to have to focus on school again for the rest of the semester. **

**As always, read and review. Thank you **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Well here is the next chapter. It is a bit shorter than past ones, but I feel as though I cut it off at a good point. Basically this is more OC character development and dialogue; hopefully it isn't putting you to sleep since it doesn't involve Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless as much. **

**But I still hope you enjoy it. Thank you **

**Express Way- Night**

The night was calm in the rest of the town. Everything seemed too normal. Which is what it was…_too_ normal. Soon, this false sense of normalcy would come to a swift end in the little Upstate New York town. A storm was brewing that no one could foresee.

Ben was driving the three kids back to David's house in his non-F.D.O.S.R licensed vehicle, which was a Blue Sedan with a cracked window and dented bumper. He always meant to get the window and bumper fixed, but he'd become such a workaholic under Dr. Klein that it constantly slipped his mind. Hiccup and Grace were in the back of the car; both apparently fast asleep, while David sat on the passenger side in the front next to Ben. He was fully awake and deep in thought as he watched the passing street-lamps through the windshield in an almost hypnotic trance. Ben kept moving his eyes between the road ahead and David, thoughts flooding his head as he tried to think of something to ask David. He finally went with the easiest, most simplistic conversation starter that he could think of.

"So how long have you and Grace known each other?" he asked, somewhat anxiously.

"Since kindergarten," David muttered.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Ben asked and David shrugged, still not looking at Ben, only watching the street lights and road ahead. He didn't avert his eyes for anything.

"You could say that." David responded half-heartedly; sick of the small talk with a man that he still didn't entirely trust. He decided to ask a question that's been on his mind for the past twenty minutes. "Why did you free Toothless? I mean, why did remembering cartoon characters from your childhood make you change your mind?"

"I put them into Toothless' scenario and felt bad about it." Ben answered

"But…did you really care about those characters that much? Until you worked with this Dr. Klein guy, they were just fictional drawings to you, weren't they?"

Ben chuckled a bit, "Not when you're a kid. When you're a kid, they're more than that. They become a part of your life, like distant family members or friends. They let you find relaxation and comfort through their personalities and adventures. Why are you so confused by that, didn't you feel the same way about a character or group of characters?"

David looked down from the windshield and sighed, "No," he shook his head, "They never meant that much to me."

"There had to be one show or character that you were invested in as a kid." Ben said. David was suddenly hit with a hurtful realization and he shook his head somberly.

"Just ask Grace, I didn't have enough of a childhood for that." David sniffed a bit and Ben gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"After September 11th, my Dad was shipped to Afghanistan. I was only eight and I was the man of the house." David chuckled a bit at this, "When that happened, I didn't let myself enjoy childish things like that anymore."

"How often do you talk to Grace about this?"

"Basically every day." David chuckled a bit more. "Every day she tells me the same thing. That I need to relax, that I need to escape. But all I hear is "I need to immerse myself in pointless things" or "I need to find time to put myself in denial"."

"But it's neither pointless nor denial." Ben said as he pulled off of the highway, "It's about finding peace with your inner child. It doesn't matter how old you are, everyone is a kid at heart, even those like you who try to repress it. Hell, when I was at Princeton I'd watch Pixar movies in my dorm on the weekends to unwind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I said, most everyone is a child deep down."

"Not me." David muttered. He was now upset at himself for throwing every bit of his childhood out of the window. How could he do that? He could have still taken responsibility for his mother and brother and accept that the world was a cruel place, but he also could have let himself enjoy some form of escapism like Jake had. Besides, he always seemed really happy when he talked about Hiccup and Toothless and "John Powell being a God among men". Why couldn't he be like that?

David didn't just lose his chance at having a childhood, he actively forced himself _not _to have one, and now with him getting ready to go away to college, it was too late. He hated himself now more than ever, and shed a single tear. It was one of the only tears that he had shed in a long, long, LONG time, he was that upset.

Neither Ben nor David knew, but Hiccup was feigning sleep. He peeked through one eye while listening to their discussion. He kept silently listening, learning more about David, as he had when he listened to him and Grace in the kitchen earlier that day.

"_What is this childhood and escapism I keep hearing about?" _Hiccup thought, _"and why is David not accepting of these things?" _Hiccup turned his head and looked out the window of the car, watching as they pulled into David's neighborhood.

David kept looking down until he noticed blaring blue and red flashing lights hitting the inside of the car.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ben asked. David looked up and saw a mass of police cruisers outside of his house, lights flashing blue and red light that illuminated up the night sky. Officers were going in and out of his house and talking to each other and neighbors, who had woken up due to the commotion.

Grace, who had just woken up, and Hiccup began to look around at the scene.

"David who are these people?" Hiccup asked. David snapped out of his shock and quickly turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, get down." David said strictly, "I don't want anyone to see you."

Hiccup lowered in the seat so no one could see him while his eyes moved nervously from side-to-side. David looked around and let everything sink in, realizing what most likely happened.

"Jake…shit, Jake." He muttered as he threw the seatbelt off and pushed the door open. Before Ben could stop the car fully and protest against his hot-headed action, David hopped out and ran towards the police barricade. Suddenly, a tall officer with a black beard and shaved head walk up to him and put his hand out to stop David.

"Let me through." David growled.

"I'm sorry kid you can't come through." the officer said sternly.

"This is my house! Let me through!" David said angrily, and the officer suddenly understood and let the teen run under the police barricade towards his house. That's when David got a full view of the damage. He saw the shattered glass and broken door that showed, clear as day, that someone had broken into their house. His mouth dropped in shock at the sight. He then heard a familiar voice behind him, "David!"

He turned and saw Sandra, who cried and ran to him, wrapping her arms around her son. They hugged and she looked at him.

"Thank God, I thought you and Jake were taken from me!" David's face becomes somber.

"What happened to Jake?"

Sandra looks at David as her hopeful expression fell and became full of despair "He isn't with you?"

David shook his head and Sandra began to tear up again. It was then that David saw Ben walking over to him, an apologetic look on his face as well. It was then that he put two and two together.

"I know where he is." He whispered to himself before turning to Sandra. "Mom, listen to me." He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her directly into her tear-filled eyes. "I'm going to get Ben back."

"No, Dave, that's asking too much…" Sasha started but David shook his head.

"I can do it. You've got to trust me, I know where he is." Sasha opened her mouth to protest, but stopped as David continued. "Go to a hotel and I'll call you later. Don't tell anyone where you're going, do you understand? Not even a police officer. I'll call you when I get Jake back. Please, just trust me. I can handle it."

Sandra nodded in an understanding manner, "I know." she sighed, "You're my son, but you're also an adult. Ever since Stan has been gone you've been so stoic in taking his role, and I'm certain that you know what you're doing. After all, you're always the rational one."

David smiled and nodded. He hugged Sandra one last time before he broke it off. Ben watched this from behind the barricade, eyes widening in horror as he realized what he had caused. David smiled at his mom once more before he walked back towards Ben. He stopped right in front of the twenty-nine year-old intern and glared at him.

"You're going to get me into F.D.O.S.R. You're going to get them all back. You're going to redeem yourself."

Ben nodded somberly, not protesting at all. He suddenly realized that Dr. Klein had a point. He would only be redeemed if he fixed his mistakes, his wrongs. Dr. Klein may not have meant what David did just then; hell he meant the _complete opposite_. But Ben knew that he had to fix the problems that he caused. David walked back under the wooden barricade and back towards Ben's car while Ben's head was still deep in thought.

"_Dr. Klein, you've lost your mind."_ Ben thought harshly. He didn't even have a clue as to how true that thought actually was.

**F.D.O.S.R- Night**

A bright light flashed into Jake's eyes, which caused him to squint and shield his eyes. He was able to see Dr. Klein standing before him, smiling demonically. He pulled the lamp away from Jake's face so he can get a good view of the man who had kidnapped him.

"How on earth did a normal kid like you get so lucky as to find a living, breathing Night Fury in your backyard, and not just a Night Fury, but _Toothless_ himself?"

"I'm not lucky." Jake spat angrily. He was able to look around at his surroundings now. He saw Astrid restrained in a nearby chair by two men who held her arms. Her face flashed between expressions of anger and expressions of nervousness. "If I was lucky, we wouldn't be here right now."

Dr. Klein nods in understanding, "That is a valid point." He closed his eyes and nods as if to say "_Let's move on." _

"Anyway, I wanted to know why you kept my dragon away from me." Dr. Klein said.

"He's not yours." Jake spat.

"Let me guess, he's Hiccup's?" Dr. Klein said as he rolled his eyes.

"He's not Hiccup's! He doesn't "belong" to anybody!" Astrid spat from her restrained position, "Don't talk about him like he's some pet, he's more than that!"

"You shut up bitch." Dr. Klein hissed, eye starting to twitch. Astrid was silenced at this insult, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Where's Toothless." Jake growled, looking up at Dr. Klein so that it looked as though he was ready to murder him, which wasn't really untrue. "Where is he?"

"Well I suppose it's only fair to brief you on your little friend's current predicament," Dr. Klein smirked, "as we speak Toothless is under a mild sedation to get ready for his showing to the Military today."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Wha…what? Why the hell are you showing him to the army?"

Dr. Klein shrugged, "I think the better question is, why the hell not?"

Jake looked over at Astrid, who now only had a look of concern on her face. She was angry before, but now the idea that Toothless was going to be examined by some military power in this universe disturbed her. What was he going to be used for? What plans did this psycho have for her boyfriend's best bud? What was warfare like here? These thoughts and more all raced through her head, which made her uneasy.

Jake looked back at Dr. Klein, "You can't use him in warfare, it isn't right."

"So you don't want the army to be the best it can be? Because if you oppose this, you're robbing them of great advantages in the War on Terror," He then began to pace. "And, if I recall, your father is in the army."

Jake's mouth hung open, "H-how do…how do you…?"

"I'm the head of a government division kid," Dr. Klein sneered, stopping in mid-step and turning to Jake, "I have access to all sorts of information. Let's see, you name is Jacob Reynolds and you are a 7th grader at the local Junior High School. Actually I take that back, you're _going_ to be a seventh grader after summer vacation. Finally, your address 37 Haymore Drive, you have a brother named David, and you have a mother named Sandra." Dr. Klein then proceeded to pace, becoming ever more cocky. Astrid watched as Jake's face showed signs of uncertainty.

"Your father is Sergeant Stan Reynolds, 32nd Division currently serving in the hell-hole that is Afghanistan. Osama might be dead, but the Taliban are resilient and your father is still facing death every second of every day. I'm sorry to come off like such a dick, but I'm trying to make a point here."

Jake looked down, not wanting to look into this man's eyes. It was eerie that he knew so much, even if he was in the government. Actually…_that_ made it even scarier. Jake's head was reeling from what Dr. Klein was saying. Dr. Klein walked closer to Jake and leaned towards him so that they were face-to-face. Jake couldn't keep looking down, so he looked directly into Dr. Klein's soul-less, grey eyes that resembled that of a madman who was desperate to become dictator of the world.

"My point is that, in effect, what you are doing is showing that you don't want to help your father."

"Stop…" Jake whimpered.

"Because if you don't let us show Toothless to the military, your father won't have the opportunity to have the protection that research on Toothless could provide, and do you _really_ want that Jake? Let me be blunter, do you want your father to come home alive so he can embrace you, or dead in a casket?"

Jake didn't say anything, he was fuming now. Dr. Klein nodded, "I thought so."

As he began to walk away, Jake finally mustered the courage to speak up. "How dare you."

"Sorry?" Dr. Klein said, somewhat taken aback by the boy's comment. Astrid was surprised as well.

"How dare you say that about my father, how dare you say I don't want him to come home safely, how dare you say that I don't care about him, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH SINCE HE LEFT!" Jake shouted, eyes watering and face red as a turnip. "AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME HOME SAFELY! GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Dr. Klein's face was now pure rage. How dare a little rat punk speak to him like that! He was the GREAT Dr. Russell Klein!

As soon as the last words of Jake's insult left his lips, Dr. Klein reared his hand back and slapped Jake as hard as he could across the face, knocking him to the floor. Astrid jumped up.

"Jake!" she shouted, but the two men held her back to the chair. Dr. Klein walked over to Jake and knelt down to him as he lay on the ground, covering his bloody nose that was most likely broken.

"You feel that kid? That's reality literally slapping you in the face." He leaned closer and hissed in a low voice, "Stop siding with fiction."

He then stood up and left the room. Astrid was released by the two men and they left as well. Astrid decided it was better to help out Jake, who was lying on the floor in a small pool of blood that streamed down his face form his nose.

"Jake are you all right?" she asked, picking him up and looking at his face. Jake just looked at her and nodded slowly, still shaking from what just happened.

**Lee's House**

Lee lay on his couch watching television after his stressful night of being Dr. Klein's bitch. He sighed and rubbed his face in agony, trying to forget how much of a hypocrite he really was. He hated Dr. Klein and didn't hesitate to speak ill of him…when he wasn't around. But when he was, he suddenly remembered that Dr. Klein is the person who wrote his paychecks and knew more about him than his closest family did, so he transformed into the ultimate ass-kisser.

Next to the couch was a large, life-sized Toothless model that Dr. Klein asked him to watch for the next day, as it was going to be put on the stage during Dr. Klein's presentation. Lee eyeballed the fake dragon and kicked it lightly with his foot, seething at Dr. Klein for making him the bottom of the hill that shit rolled down.

"_I'm a graduate of Dartmouth University and he's got me watching a fucking model dragon." _he groaned and turned his attention back to the television.

_Ding-dong_

Lee turned his head to the door. He exhaled, showing his annoyance, before he stood up and walked over, shouting "I don't know who's there, but whoever it is, all I have to say is that somebody better have died for you to be bothering me this late."

He opened the door to see Ben with an urgent look on his face. Lee rolled his eyes.

"Ah, the amazing science prodigy has graced my "humble abode" with his holy presence." Lee said sarcastically, but Ben didn't show any sense of humor. "What can I do for you?"

"Lee we need to talk."

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Wow, why so serious?" his eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh God, did somebody really die? Oh shit man I'm sorry I was just venting my frustrations when I shouted that. God me and my big…."

"No you idiot nothing like that!" Ben said angrily. He pushed his way in, followed by David, Grace and Hiccup. Lee was fine until he shut the door and suddenly realized who had just walked into his house. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Hiccup. He pointed at him. "Um, Ben…?"

"Let me guess, you're shocked I'm here too." Hiccup said and Lee nodded. Hiccup shrugged. "Well, no surprise there."

Hiccup then turned around and noticed the fake Toothless. "What the heck?" He stood dumbfounded and raised his eyebrow at the sight, "I…I don't even..." he shook his head and put his hand to his face in embarrassment. _"This dimension must be made up of nothing but stalkers."_

"Why is he here?" Lee asked.

"He got through a weakness in the dimensional rift," Ben held his hand up, "listen Dr. Klein got Toothless."

Lee shrugged, "Yeah I know that, I was there."

Ben mentally face-palmed himself and looked at Lee. "Are you serious?" he asked. He nodded and Ben rolled his eyes. The other three heard this, and shook their heads disapprovingly, not shocked by anything anymore.

"Asshole wanted me to stay late because he heard me insult him in the locker room when I was talking with you."

"Look we need your help to get into F.D.O.S.R. tomorrow so we can get Toothless out of there." Ben said hurriedly.

Lee shook his head, "I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Why not?" Ben asked, slightly aggravated.

"Well let's see. Because I like my job…."

"You hate your job."

"No, I hate Russell, but I love being a scientist. Second, Russell is in the government and he has dirt on us that we can't even fathom. He probably has information on our first sexual encounter."

Ben shook his head.

"So in the grand scheme of things, you're a coward." Ben nodded, "and apparently all of this coming from the man who called me an ass-kisser? Clearly you're more of a suck-up than I ever was."

Lee bit his lip, "Shut up." He started to walk away, but before Ben could follow him Hiccup went over and stopped him.

"Sir, if I may." He said, "Look, I know you don't want to speak your mind because you're afraid of how your boss will react. I felt the same way when I had to fight the Monstrous Nightmare and I couldn't tell me father how I was against it. But please, you've got to help us. I beg you. If not for me, then do it for Toothless."

Lee closed his eyes, and Hiccup decided to add one last thing, "And if not for Toothless, do it for yourself."

Lee thought this over; Grace and David looked at each other nervously. David then stepped forward, "Sir, your boss took my brother and Astrid as well. Please, you've got to get us in there." Lee's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, shocked over what David just told him. He always thought Dr. Klein had a screw loose, but never thought it could be of _this_ magnitude. Slowly, Lee nodded.

"What do you guys want me to do?" he asked.

"We need your van, and for you to sneak us into the complex." Ben stated before looking over Lee's shoulder, "Oh and I think that fake Toothless over there will come in handy." He said, pointing to the dragon. Lee looked at him.

"Wait, you already have a plan?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, David and Hiccup's came up with it on the way over here."

Lee looked at the two. "Is it something stupid?"

Hiccup shook his head and smirked, "No, more like something crazy."

**Well I finally got to get Hiccup to reference the movie. Even if it wasn't intentional, it's still needed in this story haha. **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too short and, if it was, I apologize. I'll make sure the next one is longer. Don't worry, more action is coming up. Hopefully I'll be able to write it up soon.**

**As usual I appreciate the views I get from you guys, and, please leave reviews if you'd like. I always like reading people's input. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Basically this entire chapter takes place in F.D.O.S.R., so don't expect any more jumping around.**

**Also, I had to go back to Berk for a scene, as I feel that since this is a fan-fiction there shouldn't be total focus on my OCs. I'm sorry if that's turning people away at all from this story. Let me know if it is.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 10.**

**Berk- Night**

After a long day of combing through every inch the island, the village began to quiet for the night. The villagers went home after the day's unsuccessful search for Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid. Stoic sat outside of his house on the step leading to the front door. His helmet was off and beside him as he sat with his head in his hands. He rubbed his forehead in frustration before putting his helmet back on. As he did this, his attention turned to four familiar teenagers, who were walking by.

"So what do you think happened to them?" Snotlout asked the rest of the group.

"Beats me," Ruffnut said as she stopped and put the axe she was carrying down, "when Hiccup's involved, you can never be sure."

"I've been thinking that maybe some sort of water dragon grabbed them and dragged them to the depths of the sea." Fishlegs said, his eyes widened to emphasize the last part.

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, that seems _completely_ possible." Fishlegs turned red in embarrassment.

"Are there even such things as water dragons?" Ruffnut asked.

"Probably." Snotlout responded.

"But dragons breathe fire. Wouldn't living in water make them, you know, weaker?" Tuffnut asked.

"They probably are under water to avoid your ugly face." Ruffnut snickered.

"Um, you do realize that you just insulted yourself. After all, we're twins."

"Watching you two argue is honestly the most entertaining part of my day." Snotlout said, chuckling a bit. The group then continued back down the path as Stoic sighed and looked up towards the sky.

"Hiccup, what have you gotten yourself into?"

**F.D.O.S.R.**

Toothless slowly began to regain consciousness as he heard a voice right in front of his face. It was a sadistic voice that had a very proud and arrogant tone. Slowly, he opened his big green eyes to see Dr. Klein standing in front of him. The scientist smiled as Toothless suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. He tried to move, but to no avail as he was still groggy from the anesthesia. Plus, straps that pinned him to the table he was laying on kept him almost completely immobile. Dr. Klein was the only person in the room, showing how cocky he was that Toothless wouldn't break free.

"Don't bother straining yourself Toothless," Dr. Klein muttered, "I hope you enjoyed your first experience with anesthesia. In fact, we're still administering a small amount to your body as we speak. Not enough to go to sleep, but enough to keep you calm. We don't want you thrashing around before the military comes. That would be problematic." He grinned and patted Toothless on the head.

"You'll offer so much for the military. But if you don't, I don't give a shit. The scientific community will welcome me back with open arms."

The dragon just glared angrily at him and gave a low growl from the base of his throat. Dr. Klein nodded and started to leave the room. "I'll see you soon Toothless." He shut the door.

Two men stood just outside the door to guard the dragon's cell. They, however, were standing just outside another door across the hallway from Toothless' holding room. That door led to the cell that Jake and Astrid were being kept in.

Dr. Klein walked down the hall, adjusting his tie and smiling. If he was going to impress the General, all of his psychotic tendencies would have to be masked by his feigned "sane" self. For him, today was going to be splendid.

Meanwhile, just outside of the complex, Lee pulled up to the gate in his black SUV and showed the guard his ID. The guard looked at it quickly and nodded before he raised the gate. Lee drove slowly into the complex as the gate lowered behind him.

Ben was sitting in his passenger seat, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. He wasn't too concerned at the moment. Dr. Klein didn't have any reason to suspect him of anything, save for the original "accident" in the forest. But the Doctor still thought it was an accident, at lease he appeared to. Nevertheless, Ben wrung his fingers nervously as he couldn't remain completely still given the anxiety he felt at the time.

In the back of the truck, David, Grace and Hiccup were crouched down, hidden from view. They were pressed to the side of the vehicle while a large, unknown object under a white sheet took up the majority of the trunk. Lee even had to lower the second row of seats to allow this thing to fit. Lee pulled the SUV into its parking spot and stopped. He turned the engine off and handed a different set of keys to Ben.

"Here are the keys to my van. Leave the keys to this truck in here and leave the doors unlocked so I can get inside." He was about to hand the keys to Ben, but stopped and pulled them away just as Ben reached for them. Lee gave Ben a very intense stare. "This plan had better work, otherwise we won't just be unemployed. We'll be in jail." He grumbled.

"Don't worry, it will."

Both men got out of the vehicle as Ben walked over to the driver's side. He got back into the truck and drove off towards Lee's street car storage area, which were basically small garages that vehicles not F.D.O.S.R. licensed could be stored for the day. In other words, the employees' normal, street vehicles had a place to be stored for the day as they couldn't just take the licensed trucks and vans off of the property.

Ben pressed the button near the rearview mirror. This caused the door to the storage area to open. Ben smiled as he slowly parked the truck inside.

Lee was making his way towards the building to complete his part of the plan when he turned to see a long line of Humvees and two black SUVs with flashing red and blue lights drive by. Lee suddenly picked up the pace, power-walking towards the building, because he realized that General Christiansen had arrived.

The line of trucks stopped. Dr. Klein, who had just exited the building, watched as soldiers in their green military outfits began to spill out of the vehicles. The doctor couldn't help but sport a cocky smile on his face.

A large, stoic African-American man in his fifties stepped out of one of the SUVs and made his way towards Dr. Klein. He had greying hair and was wearing a green jacket that was cramped with badges and medals from various sacrifices that he made during his terms in the military. This man was General Horace Christiansen.

Dr. Klein walked over to him and extended his hand to the general.

"Good Morning General Christiansen how was your flight?" He firmly took the military man's hand and shook it, smiling.

"Terrible, felt like it wouldn't end." said General Christiansen, to which Dr. Klein nodded.

"I hear you. And sir, let me just say how much of an honor it is to have you on this base."

"All right, I appreciate a hardy welcome as much as the next person, but if you don't mind I'd like to start the presentation as soon as possible so I can catch my plane back home. My daughter has a soccer game tonight that I would really hope to attend."

Dr. Klein nodded and led the General towards the building. General Christiansen followed, as do a few other soldiers who had accompanied him from the capitol.

In the building, Ben was pushing a large, wheeled metal cart that was covered in a white sheet, down the hall. David, Grace and Hiccup were under this white sheet, concealed from view so that no other scientist had any idea of their presence. David and Hiccup both held silver dart guns that were loaded with tranquilizers, just in case they were needed.

As Ben made his way towards the room where he knew Astrid and Jake were being held, Lee made his way towards the security camera room. Once there, Lee saw two scientists were already there. They were watching about ten to fifteen screens that all showed different areas of the building's first floor. Lee knocked to grab the attention of the two men, who quickly turned around.

"Oh, hey Lee, what's up?" asked one of the men.

"Dr. Klein said he needs you down in the auditorium to help set-up."

"But we're watching the security cams. Does he know that?" asked the other who was visibly confused.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. He told me to take over for you two."

Without thinking logically, the two men shrugged, got up and left the room so that Lee was all alone. As soon as they left, Lee quietly shut the door and walked over to the monitors. He sat down and took out his phone and texted Ben to tell him that he was in position and the coast was clear. He chuckled a bit and leaned back in his chair.

"_Man, the people who work here are the dumbest smart people on the planet."_ He thought, imagining the naivety of the two people who he told to leave.

Ben received Lee's text and nodded to himself before pocketing his phone. He pushed the cart with the hidden kids until they reached the hall with the two guards standing outside of the two important rooms. The cell where Astrid and Jake's were and the examination cell where Toothless was. Ben knew this, and decided that it was time for a little "shock and awe".

At this time, inside of the cell, Astrid was examining Jake's nose. Her hand was close up to his face, touching the skin of his nose.

"Tell me if this hurts." She pressed on his nasal cartilage, which earned her a loud "Ah!" from Jake. She nodded

"Yeah that's broken."

Jake shook his head, "Figures."

Back outside of their cell, Ben stopped the cart in front of the door where the two guards looked at him. Their faces showed pure confusion as to what was going on.

"Ben, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Dr. Klein?" one asked. Ben gestured them closer.

"I need you to check something for me."

"What?" the other one asked as they both inched closer. Ben pointed to the cart.

"I have a piece of equipment here that I think is broken, but before I go bother Dr. Klein with it on his special day, I really wanted to see what you thought of it."

The two men approached the cart, faces full of curiosity. Ben smiled and pulled the sheet off. As soon as they were exposed, David and Hiccup fired a dart into each man, causing them to fall back against the wall unconscious. David looked over at Hiccup and gave an impressed smile.

"You know, you don't strike me as the kind of guy who could aim a gun."

Hiccup didn't even look at him as he crawled out of the cart "Yes I know, I'm weak, I'm helpless; I get it. Geez, you'd think befriending a dragon would get me _some_ respect."

David helped Grace up. "M'lady." David said as he pulled her up gently while giving a big, cheesy smile.

Grace returned the gesture with a small smile of her own. Ben walked over and held his ID to the door to open it. Inside, they saw Jake sitting on the floor, nose pointed towards the ceiling as Astrid was still looking it over to see how broken it was. When they heard the door open, they turned and saw their saviors. Their eyes widened in excitement as they ran over to them. Astrid embraced Hiccup happily as David did the same to Jake. After hugging Hiccup, Astrid broke the hug and punched him in the shoulder.

"That's for not being there when we got captured."

"Well it's not like I could help…" she shut him up by kissing him on the lips. They broke it and Astrid smiled.

"That's for everything else."

Hiccup blushed and smiled before he kissed Astrid back.

Meanwhile, David was still hugging Jake.

"Dude, stop it! This is so embarrassing." Jake mumbled.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you Jake. I should never have left you alone." He said, holding back his tears. He pulled away and looked at the streaks of dried blood that ran down from Jake's nose to the top of his mouth.

"Jake, who did that to your nose?"

"Some bastard scientist."

David sighed angrily. Grace, who was watching the two brothers' reunion, turned to see Ben pointing to the other room.

"Come on, let's get Toothless." he said. Grace nodded and turned to the others, whistling so she got their attention.

"Hey! I'm sorry to be the jerk that has to break up this reunion, but last I checked we have a dragon to rescue."

They all nodded and filed out of the room. They went across the hall to the other room and, as he did before, Ben opened the door with his ID card and led them in. It looked very similar to a room that one goes into for a minor procedure, such as a colonoscopy. There was a heart monitor and other equipment that was on, and, in the middle of the room, was a very excited looking dragon, tied down to the bed.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted before running over to his friend. He hugged the dragon around the head. In return, Toothless licked his rider, though he was still groggy from the medication he was still somewhat being injected with. "I'm sorry I wasn't there bud."

"All right, shall we proceed with the plan?" Grace asked, annoyed by all of the time they seemed to be wasting.

Ben nodded and Jake and Astrid looked confused.

"Plan?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, trying to pull the straps off of Toothless, but to no avail. "We came up with an escape plan, well me and David did but….aw gods can I get some help over here?"

Ben walked over to a small table that had a keypad on it and punched in a code which allowed the straps to loosen on Toothless. The dragon shook his head once completely free of the straps that had confined him.

"These straps are code activated, makes it tougher to take off."

"Well that makes me less embarrassed." Hiccup said.

"Well, you're still a weakling Hiccup." Astrid teased, walking over with a triumphant smile. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. Astrid smirked.

"Butyou're_ my_ weakling." She chuckled as Hiccup slowly looked up and gave her a weak smile back before they were interrupted by Grace. "Hey can you two love-birds cut it out for a second and help us get Toothless down?"

They stopped and helped the others get Toothless off of the table he was on.

Ben, David and Astrid were on one side while Jake, Grace and Hiccup were on the other. Once they finally managed to get Toothless down, they all let out sighs of relief.

"Great, let's go." Ben said, starting to lead them out when Toothless, still in his sleepy state, tipped over towards the side where Ben, David and Astrid were on, pinning them against one wall of the room.

"Ah crap." David spat through clenched teeth, turning to Astrid and Ben. "Push him back up."

David, Ben and Astrid pushed Toothless to, what they thought would be a right-side up position. However, Toothless only stumbled over the other way, pinning Hiccup, Jake and Grace to the other wall.

"What the hell Dave! Don't just push Toothless up!" Grace shouted.

"It's not my fault that your side can hold your end of the weight."

"Sorry, is it our fault that you forgot we have the twelve-year old on our side and are therefore structurally weaker?" Grace asked. "Not to mention Hiccup."

"ENOUGH WITH ME BEING WEAK!" Hiccup shouted, silencing everyone. Ben knelt down and looked into Toothless' eyes, noticing the somewhat zoned-out expression.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiccup asked, concerned.

"Apparently the anesthetic didn't completely wear off yet." Ben muttered.

"Well that's unfortunate" Grace groaned.

"Please tell me your plan accounts for a sleepy dragon." Astrid whispered.

"It should still work." Ben said, "But I think a few changes might have to be made."

Elsewhere in the complex, Dr. Klein and General Christiansen started to make their way to the auditorium.

"So you fought during the Gulf War?" Dr. Klein asked.

"Yes."

"What was it like?"

General Christiansen stopped and turned to Dr. Klein. "You want me to sit here and talk to you about the Gulf War?"

Dr. Klein shrugged, "Maybe later when we have time, but I'd love to hear your perspective. I've always been interested in warfare."

"Dr. Klein your obvious attempts to kiss my ass aside, I don't like to reminisce about war when I'm currently involved in two. Besides, if you really wanted to impress me, you'd use "sir" after every sentence. Understand?"

Dr. Klein is silent for a moment before he forced a smile back at the General. He didn't care that he was a general, he hated being patronized.

"Yes sir." As they were about to go into the auditorium, Dr. Klein saw the two men who were in the security room earlier come up to him.

"Why are you two up here? I thought I told you to stay watching the cameras."

"Lee told us you wanted our help sir." One asked, his expression showed confusion at the situation. Dr. Klein gave them a look and shook their heads, "I didn't tell him anything like that."

_Beep-Beep. Beep-Beep_

Suddenly, Dr. Klein's phone began to beep. He quickly took the phone out of his pocket. Once he saw the caller ID, he immediately picked answered.

"Angus, I'm incredibly busy, this better be good." He muttered. General Christiansen rolled his eyes, tired of all of this, what he thought was, procrastination.

"_Sir! He's gone!"_ Angus shouted over the phone.

"Who's gone?" Dr. Klein asked before putting two and two together. "Toothless?"

"_Yes sir."_

"Where did he go?" he waited for a response before snapping back to his old, insane self, "Angus…where did he go?" he hissed into the receiver.

As if on cue, the fire alarms began to go off and the sprinklers that were located on the ceiling began to shower water down onto everybody inside of the building.

In another part of the building, Ben began to run towards Lee's SUV in the storage area. Behind him was the fire alarm that he had just pulled.

It was all part of the plan.

"Come on; let's get outside before the water ruins my uniform!" General Christiansen shouted before heading outside with his men. Dr. Klein just stood there, his phone still in his hand as water ran down his back and face. He didn't move a muscle, as he went over every piece of bad luck that had happened to him in the past minute in his mind. "Dr. Klein, are you coming?" General Christiansen shouted.

Dr. Klein snapped out of his completely frozen state just enough to nod slowly. He spat some water out that had dribbled into his mouth from his head. He turned and nodded.

"Yes….I…am coming." He said, chuckling like a man on the edge of sanity.

Outside of F.D.O.S.R., the employees, military personnel, and everyone else evacuated the building and looked around. They talked among themselves under the mid-morning sun. The fire trucks were on their way, but there didn't seem to be any fire. Regardless, Dr. Klein walked outside and grabbed the radio that was on his soaked shirt.

"Yes, I don't want you to let anyone in or out of this place." Dr. Klein barked into the receiver, his face red and eyes showing his masked frustration. "Because I have a feeling that someone is intentionally screwing with me." With that, he turned the radio off and clipped it back to his shirt.

"Dr. Klein," General Christiansen walked over to him angrily, staring him down. "I'm hearing that the dragon is missing, is this true?"

Dr. Klein looked at General Christiansen nervously and lied, "No of course not."

"I'm telling you now, that if this situation isn't handled soon or if I find out that there is no dragon for me to see, I'm leaving. I didn't fly up to New York for some God-damned dog and pony show. If I wanted that, I would have stayed in D.C. And let me tell you, when I get back to Washington I'll have a few choice words about your "demonstration"."

Dr. Klein doesn't respond with so much as a nod, a fake smile, or a "yes sir". He just stared blankly as General Christiansen walked back over to his men. He was clearly angry at Dr. Klein for wasting his time.

Dr. Klein turned away in a rage, pulling out a new pack of cigarettes that he had bought just that morning, just in case his habit kicked in.

Guess what? It did, with a vengeance.

He took out a single cigarette and began to smoke it with fiery passion. He took the cigarette out of his mouth with his shaky hand and blew a long stream of smoke into the air when he suddenly looked up towards the lot where the F.D.O.S.R. vehicles were parked. Nothing seemed un-natural, until his eyes landed on a white van. Ben was pushing something into the back of the vehicle, something shiny and black, and apparently something with a long tail.

Dr. Klein's eyes widened and he began to strut angrily over to Ben.

"Ben!" he shouted. He then took the cigarette from his lips and threw it to the ground like he was angry at it. "BEN! BEN!"

Ben turned as he started to get into the driver's side of the van. He quickly put the keys into the ignition without turning them, just in case he needed to make a quick get-away. He got into the seat when Dr. Klein reached him. Next to him in the passenger seat was Grace.

"Hello Dr. Klein, is there something you need?" Ben asked, slowly sitting onto the seat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking my niece back home for the day." he said. Grace put on a fake smile and extended her arm.

"Hi I'm Grace, it's very nice to meet you Dr. Klein. My Uncle's told me a lot about you." She said with a performance that was truly Oscar-worthy. Dr. Klein glared at her for a moment before looking back at Dr. Klein.

"That's your niece?"

"Yep," Ben nodded, "believe it or not I'm starting to become an old man." Ben laughed a bit at this last remark, but Dr. Klein was in no mood to engage in such emotions.

"What do you have under that sheet?" Dr. Klein asked, pointing to the giant thing what was under the white sheet. He didn't notice the kids hidden behind the shape. When the covered thing moved slightly Dr. Klein took notice.

"Nothing important sir, it's just a broken piece of equipment that I'm going to take home to fix." Ben said nervously.

"Ben, think about what you're doing."

"I don't know…" Ben started, but Dr. Klein cut him off.

"Yes you do." Dr. Klein sighed, eyes staring directly into Ben's, like daggers they seemed to pierce into his very soul. "You're betraying me, your betraying the man who gave you a job. Who took you under his wing and trained you. Who made you into the man you are today."

Ben grimaced, knowing that Dr. Klein's statements were true.

"Ben. Don't let yourself get swept onto the side of fiction. Reality always triumphs over fiction, and I _am_ reality. Come back to my side."

There is silence as Ben seemed torn. He looked over at Grace who gave him a pleading look. Behind him, David peeked up from where he was hiding, and shook his head vigorously.

Ben then looked down at his feet, realizing what needed to be done. "Well then with all due respect sir."

He slowly looked back up at Dr. Klein, his eyes cold and disobedient to his mentor.

"Fuck reality."

Dr. Klein's eyes went wide as any bit of sanity that he had left evaporated into the morning air. He quickly lunged for Ben, but Ben had been expecting this and used his legs to push the door of the van open. This, in turn, knocked Dr. Klein onto the pavement back-first. Ben slammed the door shut and turned the keys.

As Dr. Klein scrambled to his feet, he watched as the van sped away towards the gate of the complex. He turned and started to run towards his Wrangler, all the while shouting, "Follow that van! Don't let it get away!"

He was so intent on getting to his Jeep; he didn't even hear General Christiansen calling his name angrily.

"Dr. Klein, what is the meaning of this! Dr. Klein!"

Dr. Klein didn't care he just had his mind focused on getting to his Jeep and chasing Ben down. All around him, other F.D.O.S.R. agents followed his lead and got to their Jeeps, obeying their boss' orders to pursue the vehicle.

"Follow that van!" Dr. Klein shouted one last time before he got into his car, shut the door, started the engine and sped off after the other Jeeps to follow Ben.

Ben, meanwhile, floored the accelerator to smash into the yellow security gate.

After breaking through, Ben continued to speed down the road, the caravan of white Jeeps following.

Lee watched all of this with a nervous expression. He looked over at his SUV and began to think. He bit his lip as he realized that the chase was on, and he needed to do more than just stand around.

"Do not let it get out of sight!" Dr. Klein shouted into the radio that was in his car. He watched as the van kept going down the road, weaving with the winding road that led away from F.D.O.S.R.

The chase has begun.

**Okay so this chapter was a little more intense. Hopefully the escape made sense and wasn't **_**too**_** implausible for reality. **

**Next chapter will also have action in it. And before you ask, yes this is the climax and, yes, the story is almost over. Thank you to all that have read thus far, and I hope you're enjoying the ride. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sorry for the wait, I was really busy this past week with tests and school work. Anyway, here is my attempt to write an action scene. I hope it isn't too unrealistic. I also hope it came out well, let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for the views and reviews. I always love feedback :)**

**Street- Day**

Dr. Klein watched with fierce determination as he and his cronies began to gain ground on Ben. He picked up the radio that was in his car and clicked it and had it so close to his mouth that it looked as though he wanted to kiss it.

"Angus, don't lose them!" He called out to Angus and Carl, who were in the Jeep that was leading the way. Angus' Jeep was the closest to Ben, so Dr. Klein decided they should be the ones he consulted with in this chase. Dr. Klein sighed and grabbed the radio again to speak into it.

"Derryl, this is Dr. Klein. Listen, I need you and some others to go into the building and search the area. Make sure there aren't any other surprises in there."

"_Sir what about the fire alarm?"_

"Forget about the fire alarm, there is no fire! It's a diversion! Get your asses into that building now!" Dr. Klein shouted before hanging up the radio in a seething anger. He glared at his glove compartment before he reached over to open it. Once it was open, he began to feel around in it for his gun. He took his eyes off of the road for a second in order to find what he was looking for when he heard a loud noise that was a mix of beeping and sirens. He looked up to notice that he had swerved into the wrong lane and a fire-truck was barreling towards him.

"Shit."

He quickly swerved off of the road to avoid getting hit; skidding into the grass before pulling back onto the pavement once the truck went by. He let out a sigh of relief before he turned his attention back to grabbing his .40 caliber fully loaded pistol so he was ready to use it. He shook his head and continued on down the road, biting his lip and holding the gun down on the dashboard.

**F.D.O.S.R.**

Derryl and about seven other agents walk slowly through the building, trying not to slip on the floors that were still getting wet from the still-activated sprinklers. After they managed to turn the fire alarms off and the sprinklers stopped spraying and they pressed on. Derryl had them split up into five groups of two in order to search the area.

Darryl and another agent went off down one hallway, each with a gun in his hand in case he needed it. They didn't get far into their search when Darryl approached one of the many storage closets in the building and opened the door.

Now this closet held a lot of typical scientific equipment, such test tubes, Erlenmeyer flasks, chemicals and all of the stuff that makes lab students' lives hell. There was some larger equipment that were used by F.D.O.S.R. in their own, classified experiments for the government that were never to get out to the public. Because of all of this, the closet was large, almost like a small room, so that it was able to hold these supplies en masse..

Perhaps that is how Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid all managed to hide in there until a very shocked Darryl opened the door. His eyes widened in shock and Hiccup smiled in a very cocky manner. Now, Darryl knew Astrid and Toothless were in the compound, but he did NOT expect to find them in the closet. After all, wasn't Dr. Klein just chasing after them?

Hiccup waved to Darryl and Toothless save him a little nod. "Hey, how are you?" Hiccup asked smugly.

Astrid used the surprise that Darryl was in to wind her axe up and, with the blunt side, thwacked Darryl across the head. He fell back against the wall, unconscious and with a large bruise just above his right eye. The other agent that he was with noticed this. Once he saw Astrid jumping out of the closet due to the force of the swing. But before he could do anything, Hiccup popped his upper body out from behind the door and fired two darts into the man. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Okay, you didn't have those reflexes in Dragon Training." Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged with a smug smile. "I guess there's more to me than what meets the eye. Like I said before, I'm not a complete weakling." Astrid chuckled in response.

Toothless stumbled out of the closet, still a bit drowsy from the sedative.

"So what's the plan?" Astrid asked.

"Get to the roof."

"Okay great," Astrid glanced up and down the hall before looking back at Hiccup with confusion, "how do we get there?"

"Ben told me it's down this way." Astrid nodded and Hiccup followed, turning back to Toothless, "Come on bud."

Toothless let out a joyous snort and totted after Hiccup and Astrid as all three animated characters ran down the hall towards the staircase that led to the roof.

**LEE'S VAN**

Ben kept flooring the gas as much as he could to get away from their pursuers, but he could only go so fast. After all, it was a van….a _VAN_.

Grace sat next to him, anxiously biting her lip and watching the road. David was right behind Ben, eyes glaring up into the rearview mirror at the cars following them. He couldn't see much as the van's rearview mirror wasn't as precise as one in a normal car, but it still provided he with a means to see how far behind the enemy was. Right behind Grace was Jake, who, like Grace, stared straight ahead with intense purpose. For the first time in a while, he was all business and no jokes. His face still smeared in his dried blood from Dr. Klein hitting him, and his hand was under the sheet-covered object.

The model Toothless that Lee had to watch the night before.

Jake had moved the head of it, as the neck wasn't fixed and therefore provided some flexibility to the head, so that Dr. Klein saw it and would become more suspicious. Also they managed to get him to see them putting it into the van, and from a distance the model Toothless looked like the real one. It really was a masterpiece of art.

Jake then tapped David on the shoulder.

"David, I love ya dude, but I seriously question your sanity when you come up with plans like this."

"Believe it or not, this is the first escape plan that I've ever come up with. Besides, both me and Hiccup that came up with it."

"That makes me more concerned!"

"Why?"

"Because Hiccup's plans are either stupid or crazy?"

"I know, and don't worry, it's the latter."

"Thank God." Jake sighed in sarcastic relief, rolling his eyes as if he wasn't comforted at all with David's statement. David tapped Ben on the shoulder.

"Please tell me you know how to evade them. We need to bide time."

"Yep." Ben said with his eyes fixed on the on-ramp that led to the highway. "Hang on."

Ben made a sharp turn onto the ramp as the rest of the trucks followed him, trying to keep up with him. Dr. Klein was flabbergasted.

"What the hell this guy doing?" he muttered to himself.

Once on the highway, Ben sped up, weaving in and out of the traffic.

"Great." Grace sighed, "Now we're stuck in lunch-hour traffic!"

"Exactly," Ben said, earning confused stares from everybody else in the van. "We can lose them in the traffic by putting as many cars in between us and them. They'll lose us if we manage to do enough weaving."

"That….actually genius." David said, impressed.

Ben chuckled. "Clearly Princeton was good for something."

Behind them, Angus and Carl, who were driving the closest to the van prior to the on-ramp, began to lose them as they weaved in and out of cars.

"Shit, we're losing them." Angus said before picking up the radio. "Sir we're they're going to get away from us in this traffic, what do we do?"

Dr. Klein, who was desperate at this point, didn't answer immediately. He just scowled and stared angrily at the traffic. After pondering for a second at the possible means of staying on Ben, he growled into the speaker, "Clear the way by any means necessary."

"_What do you mean by that?"_ Angus asked over the radio.

"Ram the fucking cars out of the way. Do it."

On cue, Angus begrudgingly rammed the bumper of a sedan that was just in front of them, which caused it to spin out. Now, traffic was bad, but it wasn't so bad where it was completely congested. There was enough space for passing, while also enough congestion so that losing someone in the traffic could be done, and if not losing someone, at least putting a decent distance between them and you.

Unfortunately, this also meant that there was enough room for ramming to happen without causing a massive pile-up.

Soon, all of the other F.D.O.S.R. vehicles started to do the same. One pushed a minivan into the guard-railing, while another hit the right corner of the back bumper of a coupe. Soon, cars were spinning out left and right, and other drivers were taking notice. Soon, most of the cars began to stop and get out of the way for the passing F.D.O.S.R trucks.

**F.D.O.S.R.**

Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid ran through the halls, trying to find the way to the roof, when they ran into a group of four agents. The agents shouted when they saw them, but Toothless already spat a large plasma blast at the roof, causing them to duck for cover.

No he didn't hit them; Toothless wouldn't do that unless it was necessary. He just hit the roof just to scare them into a crouching position so that the three of them could get by.

After a little bit of running, they reached the stairs that led to the roof. They opened the door and began to climb up the steps as fast as they could.

**HIGHWAY**

"Why are all of the cars stopping?" Ben asked in a panicked tone. Every car on the express-way either stopped or pulled over. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Why not? People obviously see all of the cars being hit and don't want that to happen to them so their pulling over."

"But cars never pull over in the movies during a car chase."

"That's because people in reality have common sense! Just because people are morons in movies doesn't mean they are in real life!"

"But people are morons in real life." Jake added.

"Hey, when we see a threat to our lives or cars, we do have common sense and react."

Ben was too focused to pay attention to the brotherly quarrel as he sped down the road, going as fast as he could. Angus was about to hit Ben from the side, but Ben was too quick and threw on the brakes. As a result, Angus almost slammed into the guard-rail, but stopped just before colliding with it. Ben wasted no time and drove off, barely escaping one of the Jeeps.

"Is Hiccup on the roof yet?" Grace asked David. David looked at her and took out an ear-piece, pressing it on as he put it onto his ear.

"Hiccup, are you guys in position?"

"_Yeah, almost."_

Grace raised eyebrow, "How did you teach him to use an earpiece?"

"I didn't," David shrugged, "I just turned it on, gave it to him and told him to put it into his ear so we could communicate."

"Really?" Grace asked and David nodded. Grace gave a _not bad_ face in response.

**F.D.O.S.R- Roof**

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless burst through the door and find themselves on the roof. They all squint as the sun shines off of the metallic rim of the roof. Well, actually, it was more of the top of the building than an actual roof. It was flat and covered in tiny stones. It was the perfect spot to start flying Toothless.

Hiccup adjusted the earpiece so it was slightly more comfortable in his ear. Astrid noticed this.

"So you can talk to David on that thing?"

"Yep," he said, "it really is incredible. If we weren't being hunted down, I'd love to learn more about the technology here." Hiccup then noticed toothless nudging his side impatiently. "Right, okay bud let's do this. Astrid, get on behind me."

"Okay."

She nodded and followed Hiccup as he got onto Toothless' back and snapped his foot into place. Toothless began to focus intently, though he was still a bit groggy from the sedative. Once Astrid was on, Toothless slowly made his way to the edge of the roof so he could look down at the mass of vehicles below. People were still outside, including General Christiansen, who was trying to get in touch with Dr. Klein. Also below was the fire-truck that nearly hit Dr. Klein. Firefighters were entering the building sad talking with soldiers and employees.

"Are you on Astrid?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Hiccup smiled and leaned down to Toothless, "Great. You ready Toothless?"

Toothless let out an excited snarl and inched closer to the ledge.

Down below, General Christiansen was still trying to call Dr. Klein on his radio.

"Dr. Klein! Dr. Klein pick up the God-damned radio!"

Nothing.

General Christiansen growled and put it back to his chest.

"That's it. Men, we're leaving. Dr. Klein has clearly lost his mind, he's not giving his presentation, he isn't here, and most importantly, there is no dragon. We're wasting our time."

On cue, Toothless pushed himself off of the roof and started to flap. ***(I envisioned this scene while listening to "Test Drive", so if you want to imagine that playing during this scene, just know I did too lol).***

Unfortunately, the tiny bit of sedative made his wing muscles tired so he had a hard time getting high off of the ground. He started to go down, but stopped about fifteen feet off of the ground. Now everybody could see them as they had to duck and dive out of the incoming dragon's way.

"Excuse us! Watch out!" Both Hiccup and Astrid were shouting as they continued through the crowd. Finally, Toothless' wings managed to get back to their normal strength and he began to fly up into the sky.

"Sorry about that!" Hiccup apologized to everyone on the ground as Toothless disappeared into the sky. General Christiansen watched in awe as Toothless flew off. Immediately, he looked at his soldiers.

"Come on, let's follow them!"

With that, there was now a second caravan of vehicles with men that wanted to catch up to the group.

Toothless kept flying, scanning the ground while trying to pick up on the scent. "All right bud, let's find the others!"

Toothless nodded and swooped off, picking up on the scent.

Meanwhile, on the highway, the expressway was much less crowded now as cars were pulled over. But Ben was a better driver than Dr. Klein expected, and he was especially good at evading capture. Dr. Klein finally decided the time for playing "good guy" was over.

"Everyone." He said, picking up his radio so every truck heard him and replied with a unanimous _"yes sir,"_

"Shoot them." Dr. Klein responded in a chilling tone.

A collective _"what?"_ came over the radio at this point. Dr. Klein rolled his eyes, "Shoot the bastards! Take them out! As your boss and a member of the government, I promise you that if you don't, I'll make your lives a living hell."

At this, the men were too scared not to do it, so they began to take out their guns and fire at the van.

When a _"bang"_ was heard, and one of the small windows at the back of the van shattered, Ben and everyone else screamed and ducked down. They looked back.

"What was that!" Grace shouted in fear.

Another _"bang"_ was heard hitting the metal door. Another _"bang"_ hit the bumper.

"They're shooting," Ben muttered to himself in shock, "Jesus Russell, what the hell!"

David pressed his earpiece.

"Hiccup you and Toothless better get down here now! They're shooting at us!"

"Wait, maybe they're just trying to hit the tires." Jake asked.

That was when the window next to David blew out after another gunshot. David's clam nature became just as shattered as the window at that moment.

"They're trying to kill us!"

Hiccup heard this and his eyes went wide.

"Toothless, hurry up we need to get to them!"

Toothless nodded and flew down towards the expressway, where they saw the white van being chased, and now shot at, by a long line of Jeeps. They also saw the scattered cars that had stopped due to the chaos.

Toothless' eyes narrowed as he made a b-line towards the Jeep that was closest. More specifically, it was Angus and Carl's Jeep.

"I don't want to hurt them." Carl said anxiously.

"Neither do I, but do you want to risk being on Dr. Klein's bad side? He'd blackmail us so we'd never get a job again! So shut up and shoot!"

Carl scowled and leaned back out of the window of the door. He aimed the gun directly at Ben's head through the broken window.

"I got him." Carl muttered.

Dr. Klein watched this and smiled a sinister smile that belonged on a Disney villain. Just then there was a loud screech in the sky, drawing everyone's attention to look up, even Carl.

Toothless shot down towards Carl and Angus and shot a ball of plasma at their truck. Carl got in just in time to see the front of the Jeep get blown up. The truck flipped forward onto its roof and skidded down the road as Toothless passed by, did a quick turn and flew back towards the Jeeps.

Now the men started to aim at Toothless, but he was too quick. Toothless hit the side of another Jeep, causing it to spin around into the path of the third one. The two trucks hit head-on, which made Dr. Klein and the other truck all that was left. Dr. Klein and the other truck both had to make quick turns to avoid hitting the tow smashed Jeeps.

Toothless made one last turn, shot down and short a blast at the ground a few feet in front of the other truck, making it turn sharply to avoid the blast and smash into the guard rail, right in front of Dr. Klein. Dr. Klein threw on the brakes to stop, which did slow the momentum down so that the collision was small, but the two vehicles still hit each other.

Toothless evened out and followed the van, smiling.

"Wow." Is all Astrid could say about what Toothless had just done, which was destroy four trucks in rapid succession. (No he didn't kill any of the drivers; even Carl only suffered a broken arm)

"Good job boy, nicely done." Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless' head. Hiccup looked at the path of destruction, "Just… don't ever do anything like this on Berk without my permission, okay? It could cause a lot of problems."

Toothless let out a "laugh" and nodded.

In the van, everyone just stared at what just happened either through the mirrors or out of the windows in the back of the van. There was a long, awkward silence when Jake pumped his fist in triumph, kicked his legs back towards the end of the van and laughed.

"YES! OH MY GOD THAT WAS AWESOME!" he shouted happily, as everyone else began to chuckle in amazement as they came to terms what had just happened. David and Grace looked at each other, chuckling a bit at what just happened, before just looking at each other. They both turned away as their faces were both red.

Dr. Klein, meanwhile, was beyond insane at this point. He was borderline psychotic. All of the heckling and laughing from that night when he first proposed the idea came back to haunt him. He was ready to prove he was right, and now they had taken that away from him.

"That's it," he cocked his gun, "that's it." With that Dr. Klein threw his car into reverse out of the crash, and then floored it to catch up to his prize.

Ben eventually pulled off of the expressway and into the village street. They went through the small town as Toothless flew up above so no one could see him. This didn't, however, stop people in the expressway from filming him on their iPhones or taking pictures of him after his destructive actions a few minutes before.

Ben found what he was looking for, a small, narrow dirt road that led into the forest. He turned down it and slowly made his way down to the familiar depression with the pond. Once he stopped, everyone got out in a hurry.

Toothless landed and Astrid and Hiccup got off of his back. Ben ran around to the back of the van and opened the door, which was battered from the gunshots. He carefully stepped into the back of the van, avoiding stray glass, and found the silver box that he was looking for. He walked back out and opened it.

"Guys, that was awesome!" Jake said as he smiled at Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless, who were clearly humbled by his praise.

"Heh, thanks Jake." Hiccup aid, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah even I have to admit that was epic." David said with a big smile, showing that it doesn't matter how much of a "realist" or "mature" you are, explosions can be quite exciting, if you're a guy.

Or Grace, she was pumped too.

Ben took out three silver keys.

"Okay, over by that tree there is a silver box that you put this key into and turn it. There are two other similar boxes up that hill (gestures up a slight embankment), and one behind that tree."

"What's that big one for?" Jake asked, pointing to the large, silver key in the box.

"This is for turning on the main machine," Ben said, pointing to the water, "It's underwater."

David chuckled a bit despite himself, remembering how he tripped over it earlier. Ben handed David one key, handed Hiccup another, and handed the third to Grace. He took the big one himself.

"All right we all need to turn the keys at the same time for this to work, so hurry up and get to your positions."

They all nodded and ran off. David decided to try to climb the embankment to the box that was higher than the others. Hiccup and Astrid went to one of the ones in the depression, and Grace and Jake went to another.

Ben jumped into the pond, not caring that he was soaking his nice dress pants and shoes in the process, and waded quickly up to the box. He leaned over and pressed a button on the box, which resulted in a green light flashing under the water. Slowly, a key-pad rose up so that it was out of the pond and in the air. Ben punched in a four digit code and _"enter"_. Soon a humming noise was heard coming from the box as it slowly rose out of the water. A computer screen was flashing green numbers and there was a small keyboard to the right of the screen. The box rose until it was up to Ben's waist, a long, retractable pole underneath it. Ben typed in come data until an image of an island at night came up on the screen. Underneath the image, it read _"Berk: Dimension 0034"_

Ben pressed enter and saw the message, _"waiting for initiation."_

"I'm ready! Remember, everyone needs to turn the keys at the same time! So wait until I give the "go"."

Astrid and Hiccup put their key into the slot. Grace and Jake did theirs as well. David was, well, having a bit of trouble, to say the least.

"David, hurry up!" Ben shouted. David tried climbing up the hill, but slid down.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" David muttered to himself, aggravated at his lack of success. He tried climbing it again, and failed. He was about to ask Ben for help when he felt a nudge behind him. He looked down to see Toothless lowering his head, as if to say _"Here, let me give you a boost you stubborn human."_

David smiled, "Thanks bud, I appreciate it." He rubbed Toothless' head kindly in gratitude.

With that, he carefully stepped onto Toothless' head and the dragon pushed him up so he could grab a root that was conveniently sticking out of the hill. One on, Toothless lowered his head and David remained hanging.

He let out a sigh before reaching up for another root. He continued this, Toothless watching with hopeful eyes, until he got to the top.

"I'm up!" David shouted.

"Good! Now behind that tree up there, there should be a silver box. You need to put your key into it and wait to turn it until I give you the go. Remember, it needs to be simultaneous with the other two."

David slowly began to pull himself up to the top, when he felt something grab his arm and hoist him up quickly.

Toothless watched as a figure grabbed David by the wrist and pulled up out of sight, up the hill. His eyes went wide and he let out a screech.

David tried to scream but found that his mouth was covered and a gun was pressed into his neck. He looked up at his abductor to see Dr. Klein staring him down, eyes soul-less and clouded over with pure rage.

"If you scream, I'll kill you and your friends." Dr. Klein growled before he dragged the terrified and pissed-off David over to his smashed Jeep and threw him into the passenger side as Toothless still screeched from the bottom of the incline.

**Yes, I just did a cliffhanger, you mad? lol**

**Anyway, I hope Dr. Klein's transition into a sociopath wasn't too unrealistic, as this is supposed to have as much realism in it as possible. For being, you know a story about cartoon characters in the real world. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, it's almost over. In fact, I think there is probably only two or three chapters left. I will be working a "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" story with a similar scenario to this (characters in the real world), except it will be much longer and have more OC characters, but that probably will not happen until the summer when I find time to write it (Think MLP meets Digimon and you'll have a good ideas to what I plan to write ha-ha). Hopefully I can get around to writing that, and yes I love writing these kinds of stories (cartoon characters in real world scenarios have a lot more potential than people make them out to have) and think that Hollywood should make movies like this if possible as long as they don't suck (which may be asking too much of Hollywood today). And like I said, this story is one that I've wanted to make into a movie, if by some miracle it became possible.**

**Anyway, thanks for everything and I really am happy that people enjoy this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but don't expect any miracles.**

**Peace out and Go GGGGG-MEEEEENNN. (Sorry I needed to say that, :) )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Only two more chapters remain, this and an Epilogue. I really hope it wraps up the story nicely. Anyway, as always, read and review and the HTTYD characters are not my property, but my OC's are.**

**And, P.S., things get a little more violent in this Chapter, just a warning.**

David watched as Dr. Klein ran around to the driver's side of his Jeep. The psychotic doctor continued to point the gun at David. Once he was in, he shoved the gun directly into David's face and drove off down the dirt road.

Down at the bottom of the hill, Toothless was still trying to get up.

"Toothless what are you…" Hiccup started, but then noticed that David was nowhere to be seen, "wait, guys where's David?"

Everyone's eyes went wide just then, looking up the hill that Toothless was trying to climb up.

"Dave!" Grace shouted as she ran towards the hill, trying to pull herself up, but she couldn't get a good hold on anything and promptly slid down.

Toothless would have helped, but he was too busy trying to scramble up the hill himself. Ben ran over and grabbed Grace pulled her up off of the ground and dragged her to the van.

"Come on, I'll get us up there!"

"Toothless!" Jake asked, pointing to the dragon as he kept trying to get up the hill. Toothless looked over and screeched, pointing to the van before he kept trying to scale the hill. Once Toothless grabbed one of the roots and bean to climb to the top,

"Bud, do you want to fly or run?" Hiccup asked, remembering how Toothless managed to climb out of the gorge in Berk and sprint off to save him from the Monstrous Nightmare in the ring. Toothless turned and barked toward the van, looking at Hiccup, before turning back to the hill. Hiccup nodded in understanding, "Come on, let's go, he'll be fine."

All four of them ran off towards the van to pursue David, as Toothless finally got a hold of one of the roots in the hill.

In Dr. Klein's Jeep, David glared forward, worry and anger in his eyes as they remained fixed on the dirt road. Dr. Klein kept the gun pointed directly at David the entire time.

"You and your friends have caused me grief for the last time," he growled, taking his eyes off of the road for a second to glare at David angrily before he then turned his attention back, "I'm taking you back and you're going to spend the rest of your life in jail, and I'll make sure your father never gets to see you again."

This was the last straw. David quickly lunged at Dr. Klein and grabbed the gun and tried to pry it from his hand. Dr. Klein was taken by surprise but wasn't just about to let this little punk overpower him. The two began to wrestle for control of the revolver when the car swerved off of the road and slammed head-on into a tree.

A ways back, Ben was in pursuit in the van, speeding down the road, while Toothless finally grabbed a root at the top of the ledge. He pulled himself up and began to sprint off towards David and Dr. Klein. He even managed to pass Ben and the others with how fast he was going.

"I told you he'd be fine." Hiccup said to everyone in the van, watching his friend run off after Dr. Klein and David.

Back at the crash site, David managed kicked the passenger-side door open. He fell to the ground, nose spilling blood and left eye was swollen. He tried to crawl, but collapsed again in agony as a piercing pain shot up his right arm and hand. He looked at it and saw that it was clearly broken. Also broken and bleeding were two fingers on his right hand, the bones sticking out at the knuckles. He then collapsed to the ground completely, his face lying in the dirt as he drifted towards unconsciousness.

He was almost out when somebody grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him over to the other end of the road. He was pushed to the ground, looking down over the ledge that descended down further into the forest. About seven feet down, at the bottom of the ledge, there was a creek.

David groaned and turned around to meet the barrel of a familiar gun pointed directly in his face. Dr. Klein looked at him with nothing but hatred and murderous sentiment. His face was pale white, save for the streaks of blood smeared from his nose across to his cheek. His arm that was not holding the gun was at his side, clearly broken from the crash. David slightly sat up, glaring Dr. Klein directly in the eyes. Dr. Klein clicked his gun and nodded towards the ledge.

"You see that?" he hissed, "down there? That's your destiny. You had so much potential. Accepted to a top 30 University, brilliant mind; but all for not. David."

David's eyes widened in fear, just then realizing what this all meant.

"Your life means nothing, and you're very intelligent mind will be splattered all over the God-damned creek before you can do anything with your meaningless life." Dr. Klein smirked, "Good night, David."

David shut his eyes; his life suddenly flashing to him in a series of images. _(I hope this isn't too much like SimbaFan's fanfic "A Lion of a Man". Let me know if this is too similar as I'm always afraid of ripping somebody off)_

He could see the sun shine down above him as he lined up with his team, preparing for his first-ever soccer game. He remembered his first broken bone that he got during a soccer game, and how he bragged about it to his friends for weeks after. He said how he stopped the other team from scoring when he really broke his thumb by slamming it into the ground in a rage _because_ the other team scored (this is actually true for me, lol. But it wasn't my first broken bone). He remembered meeting Grace for the first time, and remembered how much of a crush he always had on her when he was younger, and how he was too afraid to tell her. He remembered the day his father came out of the delivery room with Jake after his mother gave birth, and how jealous the little baby had made him before the two became as close as two brothers could be.

He remembered losing his first tooth while he was in second grade before he ran down to the nurse's in triumph, hoisting the tooth as if it were the Olympic torch. He remembered his first snowball fight with Jake when he was just nine and Jake was three, how he managed to smash Jake in the face with an ice-ball by accident, which resulted in a lot of crying and David's pleas for apology. He remembered just sitting at home with his entire family and watching a fun movie, his _entire_ family.

But then he remembered when his life of happiness got steamrolled by reality.

The day he was sitting in class during the attacks on September 11th, watching as the second plane hit the twin towers from his seat at school, passed through his mind. Tears streamed down his face as he saw people fall from the building to the pavement below and the buildings burn. He remembered his father preparing to leave for Afghanistan, fully dressed in his tan, white, and camouflaged military gear that David would forever associate with him. David even remembered the very last thing that he was told by his father before his first deployment, which was to watch out for Jake and his mother because he was the man of the house. Since then he repressed most emotions that he had, whether it was fear, love, sadness, vulnerability, nothing ever made it to the surface. He remembered when his Uncle died of Leukemia when he was only 31, watching his family carry the coffin off to the cemetery to be buried. He tried to cry, but seeing Jake sobbing next to him made him remain unemotional, as he knew that he had to be the strong one to comfort Jake. The day he "stopped" having a crush on Grace because he believed that it would never work out flashed before him. The day that he and Jake went to go see "How To Train Your Dragon" also fluttered into his memory. He remembered sitting in the theatre seat being blown away by the movie, while Jake laughed and shouted in joy during the whole thing. It was the first time in years that Jake had managed so much happiness.

He relived the decrease in his faith and optimism that he went through each day, thinking about his father's safety and helping his mother care for Jake. Hell, he even had to comfort his mother as she cried often for his father. Even when he wanted to cry as well, he couldn't allow himself to do so.

He had to be strong during his life.

It was then that he realized how much better his younger life had been, how much innocence he had lost over the years. The kid he once was versus the man he had to become. Reality took his otherwise happy demeanor and attitude, and made it somber and unemotional. And now, looking down the barrel of a gun, he knew that he'd never get the chance to live out the dreams he had since he was a kid. To make a difference and do what he loved. He then pictured his mom, Jake, his Dad, and Grace, all of the people in his life that meant so much to him.

This was his last thought before he heard a _bang_ and felt impact….in his shoulder.

He screamed in pain and rolled over. He clutched his bloody shoulder on the bullet-wound, when he heard Dr. Klein scream and stumble around a bit before he fell off of the embankment and into the creek head-first.

He also heard something big next to him let out a loud roar. David opened his eyes to see Toothless leaning over the ledge where Dr. Klein had fallen, screeching at his motionless body.

David looked at Dr. Klein shocked eyes, as he lay in the creek water. He wasn't moving in the slightest.

David let out a sigh of relief when he suddenly felt Toothless nudging him. He looked over at the dragon that was nuzzling his wounded, bloody shoulder, which was still gushing blood from the bullet that had just ripped through. David quickly hugged the dragon around the neck.

"Thank you Toothless. Thank you." He hugged the dragon for about another minute when he heard the sound of a vehicle coming to a screeching halt nearby.

"David!"

David looked up to see Grace running over to him from Lee's van, which Ben had just parked. Once she got to him, she hugged him.

"Oh God David, are you….Holy God! What happened to your…._everything_?"

"I got into a car accident," David said, spitting out some blood, "and got shot."

"It's been a productive day, huh?" Grace said with a small chuckle. David smiled back at her.

Hiccup and Astrid ran over as well. As soon as they saw the scene, their jaws drop.

"Wow." The both muttered simultaneously.

"What happened?" Ben asked David.

"Dr. Klein….took me….he's down…in the…creek."

Ben looked up and his eyes went wide. David was confused at his expression when he suddenly heard a familiar noise.

"_Click"_

Everyone turned to see Dr. Klein standing right there, gun still pointed. His head was bloody and his one eye was shut. But instead of pointing at David, Dr. Klein aimed his gun towards Toothless. He was about to shoot when Hiccup and Jake jumped in the way to take the bullet.

A gunshot rings through the forest. Hiccup and Jake are frozen in fear. Slowly, they look at each other and realize that neither of them had been shot. They both sigh in relief before looking at Dr. Klein, who is not moving.

Dr. Klein's eyes were wide as he looked down at his stomach. A blood spot was growing on his shirt, spreading like spilled wine on a napkin. Slowly, he turned around to see another man behind him, pointing a gun at his back, barrel still smoking a little bit from it being used. No one could believe who had shot him.

Lee's eyes were fixed on his boss, the man who he hated ever since he started work at F.D.O.S.R., the man who he just put a bullet into, the man that he killed.

Dr. Klein's eyes rolled before he collapsed onto the ground. Everyone stared in shock at the body as blood pooled around it. Lee stood there, his face frozen in fear and shock at what he had just done.

Ben slowly walked over to Lee and reached for the gun.

"Lee," he muttered, "Lee hand me the gun."

Lee looks at Ben with his fear-filled eyes and lets the gun fall to the forest floor. He then closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry….Ben, I'm…"

"Lee, you saved our lives." Ben said, "I don't think you need to apologize for that."

"I just never thought I could kill another person."

Ben looked back to Dr. Klein's body and shook his head. "You did the only thing you could."

Lee's eyes water and he collapsed to the ground, crying like a child. Ben got down onto his knee and hugged Lee, trying to comfort him. "Calm down Lee it's okay, you did nothing wrong."

Meanwhile, Jake went over to David and began looking him over.

"Dude, are…are you all right?"

David nodded weakly, which was all Grace could take before getting down onto her knee and hugging David yet again. She cried into his shoulder.

"Grace…I'm fine…" David muttered, but he couldn't stop her from sobbing. He was having a hard enough time keeping himself from crying. But, as usual, he had to be the strong one.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid were watching the scene carry out, faces with a mix of somberness and shock.

"Wow, it's just like when the village thought you died after fighting the Green Death." Astrid muttered. Hiccup nodded.

"I can't believe how psychotic this world seems to be. I mean, sure ours isn't really a peaceful place, but I've never seen so many violent things happen in such a short period of time."

He turned to Astrid, "When we fought the Green Death, the worst injury out of everyone was my leg being lost and that was during a battle with a dragon that was the size of a mountain."

"And here," Astrid muttered, "There was no monster-sized dragon, yet more bloodshed."

Hiccup sat down in the mud as Toothless walked over to him, nudging him in the side. Hiccup began to pet Toothless. "I just want to go home."

Eventually, the seven of them began to head back to the site. Lee followed Ben in Darryl's motorcycle, which Darryl conveniently left his keys in, while he drove the group back. They finally got back to the depression and started to get out of the van when suddenly the long caravan of Humvees and government vehicles sped in and surrounded the group. They were trapped. Toothless was trying to get free to attack the soldiers as they exited their vehicles, but Hiccup held him back, "Easy bud, easy."

General Christiansen stepped out of one of the Humvees and walked over to the group. He stopped in front of Hiccup and Toothless and gave a small smile before he turned to Ben.

"Ben Larson?"

Ben nodded.

"I got some witnesses back on I-91 saying that a Night Fury blew the shit out of some white trucks belonging to F.D.O.S.R. Normally, I would ask if you knew about this but, based on what I see here," he gestured to an angry looking Toothless, "I assume that would be redundant."

Ben nodded. The General looked over at Toothless, smiling kindly.

"You know you'd be such an asset to the military, right Toothless?" He asked when Hiccup stood up in front of Toothless. His eyes were defiant and unyielding.

"I won't let you take him."

Jake ran also got in front of Toothless, standing next to Hiccup much like he did back when Dr. Klein tried to shoot him. "Me neither."

The two were then joined by a very pale and blood-soaked David, Grace, Astrid, Ben and Lee, all of them looking straight at the general with varied expressions. Ben and Lee looked anxious, Jake and Hiccup looked steadfast, Grace looked worried, and David had a mixture of pleading and sickness in his face.

General Christiansen's smile faded.

"Listen, sir," Ben said as he calmly took a step towards the General. "In the past few days I've done some regrettable things, one of which was separate this boy from his best friend, as well as club him in the face with the butt of my gun, sorry about that by the way Hiccup." he gave Hiccup an apologetic look as the boy rubbed his still-bruised head before giving Ben a forgiving smile. Ben returned a smile and turned back to the General, "In order for me to atone for that I can't let you take this dragon, or these kids."

"I understand." General Christiansen said. This earned many shocked expressions from everyone in the depression, even his own soldiers. "That is why I require you send them home immediately, and dismantle this machine, never to be used again." Ben was speechless for a good five seconds before he was able to find what he wanted to say.

"What?" Ben asked, "But….I thought you wanted Dr. Klein to…"

"Believe it or not I always felt bad about doing this," the General said sadly, "but my desire to better equip my men and women for battle was greater. But seeing how all of you feel, especially you, Hiccup and Astrid, I don't think I can go through with it."

He looked over at David, "I assume that is Dr. Klein's handy-work?" he asked as he gestured to the bloody mass that was David's right arm, which now was broken, had a bullet hole in it, and had two severely broken fingers. David slowly nodded, still clutching his shoulder with his left hand.

"Where is the great Doctor Klein anyway?"

Ben sighted and pointed back towards the dirt road.

"There was an accident…."

"I shot him dead." Lee muttered with regret. General Christiansen looked at him with a pair of very serious eyes.

"I assume it was for self-defense? For what he did to this boy over here?" He gestured to David.

Lee looked up and shook his head, "Actually it was after, when he was going to shoot Toothless. But, how did you know Dr. Klein is responsible for David's shoulder?"

General Christiansen chuckled, "Trust me; I've been in enough wars to know when someone has clearly lost his mind. And Dr. Klein was long gone before I even arrived, I can guarantee it."

He then walked over towards Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid.

"You know, my daughter loves you three." He said, pointing at Hiccup and smiled, "and she has a major crush on you."

Hiccup's eyes widened before he looked away, blushing profusely. Astrid didn't really feel threatened by this, though, and she just kept looking at the General in front of them.

"Dr. Hanson." The General said, turning to Ben.

"Sir, I'm flattered that you'd give me that title, but I'm only an intern." Ben muttered.

"Not anymore," he said, turning to Ben, "I think you show great moral character, and mixed with high intelligence, that's a rare combination in the government. When I get back to Washington I'll recommend that they make you the new head of F.D.O.S.R."

Ben's eyes went wide in gratitude, "Thank….thank you, sir."

David couldn't take it anymore and took a step forward.

"Why are you doing this?"

General Christiansen looked at David. "I mean, letting them go why…why would you of all people…."

"Because we Generals and military men are not always the cold-hearted bastards that Hollywood makes us out to be." General Christiansen said. "And I think it would be so wrong to take a creature that means so much too so many people, and throw him into our world of pain and suffering. We have no right to corrupt him."

David smiled at the General. "Thank you, sir."

The General turned to Ben, "Get the portal ready."

Ben nodded and proceeded to tell some of the soldiers what to do to get ready. In other words, telling them to go put the keys into the boxes and preparing to turn them at the same time.

As this was going on, General Christiansen was about to walk away when he felt someone tugging his shirt. He turned to see Hiccup looking up at him.

"I'd also like to thank you, sir, for your compassion" He said quietly and gave the General a grateful smile. General Christiansen nodded at the boy before he proceeded to walk over to some of his soldiers. Hiccup then turned his attention back to the matter at hand; saying good-bye.

Now, even though they didn't know each other that well for the few days that they were in our world, the departing was still emotional.

No, not as emotional as E.T., but Jake was clutching Toothless tightly and trying to hold back some of his tears. After all, he _is_ a fan-boy. Too have your favorite fictional character in your life, even for a short time, would make any good-bye emotional.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy." He pulled back and looked at the dragon square in the eye, "we only knew each other for a few days, but it was the most memorable three days in my entire life, even with all of the bloodshed and running around and stuff."

Toothless licked Jake in the face, to which the young boy went _"blah"_ before laughing. He rubbed Toothless' head one last time and backed off. Toothless gave Jake a smile of his own in return.

Grace and David said their goodbyes as well to each of the three, and vice-versa. But when David and Astrid were face-to-face, Astrid hugged him and whispered into his head, "Loosen up and don't hold back."

They broke the hug and David just gave Astrid a confused look. Astrid smiled and walked back to Hiccup, hoping that those words would have some meaning to the boy, especially after hearing the conversation between Jake and Toothless.

The three animated beings all stood in front of the pond as Ben made sure that the device in water was still ready, after all he never turned it off before running after Dr. Klein. Ben stepped back and shouted out: "1! 2! 3! Turn!"

All three keys were turned and three beams of blue light shot at the generator in the pond. As soon as they converged, a roaring sound was heard, followed by a loud tear.

After a _BOOM_ that knocked everybody back, the portal was open. David slowly sat back up to see what appeared to be an animated forest through the hole. It was clearly evening on the other end, which made it stand out even more to the naked eye.

And it stood out quite a lot on its own.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "We're home."

Slowly he, Astrid, and Toothless walked to the portal and stepped through. Once back in their dimension, they all looked back and waved. Toothless sat up on his haunches and gave his famous "smile", which made Jake laugh.

"See you in the sequels." Jake chuckled to himself.

With that, Ben pressed a red button on the generator. The three beams turned off and, just as soon as it was there, the tear disappeared, and with it, the two Viking teens and the infamous Night Fury.

Everyone was either speechless or full of emotions. General Christiansen nodded in approval and looked at Grace, David and Jake before walking back to his Humvee.

"Best. Moment. Ever." Jake said.

David laughed. "Easy for you to say, you don't have bones sticking out of your fingers right now."

Jake's eyes went wide, "Holy crap you do! Let me see!"

David smiled and showed Jake. Jake saw them and grinned.

"Cool."

"Okay, David," Grace said, "I know you're mister stoic, but I think we need to get you to an emergency room."

David laughed.

"I guess you're right."

**Berk- Night**

Stoic was asleep on the front porch of his house. He had been waiting for Hiccup to come back all night. He wanted to go search for him by himself but he was just too exhausted. He was suddenly woken up by the sound of a screech.

"Huh?" he looked around for the noise. When he heard it again, he jumped up excitedly. "That sounds like Toothless!"

A smile formed on his face, and he started to run to the source of the sound, "Hiccup, there you are my boy, I….!"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that the source of the noise was Gobber, who was pushing a large contraption into his shop. This device had what looked like a horn sticking out of the top, and a crank on the side.

"Oh, hey there Stoic, what brings you by?"

Stoic's expression fell and he let out a sigh of disappointment. "Sorry, I thought you were….someone else."

"Ah so this is an effective Night Fury call imitator." He said before he cranked the machine so it let out another screech. He stopped and patted it in approval. "It's very intimidating, you know. And, who knows, maybe we can use it in the search tomorrow.""

Stoic nodded slightly, "You're right, it is. It's very…effective."

Stoic turned around and was about to head back home when he suddenly stopped. There, right behind him, was Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless. His eyes went wide again, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup smiled excitedly, "Dad!"

The two ran to each other and hugged, crying into each other's arms. Gobber laughed happily from where he was standing, "Hiccup, where have ya been boy?" he asked excitedly.

Hiccup looked over Stoic's shoulder at Gobber and laughed, "You don't want to know, trust me."

Gobber nodded and proceeded to push the Night Fury call imitation device into his shop.

Behind the embracing father and son, Astrid and Toothless smiled and watched the scene happily.

"That's so beautiful," Astrid said as she let out a sigh. "I'm so happy for them both, no father and son should be that far apart."

Toothless gave Astrid a knowing look and nodded. He was glad to be home, but his mind briefly still drifted back to Jake and David, as well as their own father being away from home.

If Hiccup and Stoic were this emotional after being separated for only a few days, he couldn't even fathom how those two managed to see their own father separated from them months at a time.

Regardless, for Toothless, this was just a fleeting thought at this time. Right now, he was happy just to be home. And he was starving for some fish.

After all, he had not eaten anything since Grace brought fish to him from the store.

**One more chapter coming up! It is an Epilogue and I hope it wraps up the story nicely. I might have it up tonight or tomorrow su just keep a heads up.**

**Anyway, thanks for all of the views, reviews, etc. **

**You guys rule!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

**Well, here's the end of the story. I hope it is satisfying for you guys. **

**I also hope it is emotional, but not sappy.**

**Reality- Two Months Later (Late August)**

"David, hurry up!" Sandra called to David from downstairs, "We need to hit the road!"

"I'm coming Mom!" David shouted from his room. He went back to completing his packing for the ten hour road trip down to college in North Carolina. While packing, he went over in his head what he needed. All of a sudden, he stopped packing and began to look around frantically for something. He began to pull his clothes slightly out of the bag to see if he could find it.

"Where the hell are you?" he muttered. "Jesus Christ you better not be lost, I need you for the ten hour drive."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Grace standing above him, holding his iPod. She was giving him a devious smirk and David took the device from her.

"Thank you Grace." He said sheepishly.

"Eh, it's no big deal." She said laughing. "But where would you be without me?"

David looked up at her and smiled, "Probably in a ditch somewhere."

Grace smiled back and looked down at David' right hand as he continued to pack. The hand was missing two fingers, both of which were the ones he broke when Dr. Klein's car crashed into the tree.

"How's the hand?"

David looked down at his right hand and shrugged, "Better. I've gotten used to it. Plus, I've never been so happy to be left-handed."

They both laughed together at that statement before David zipped up his bag.

"There, all set." He said happily as he turned to Grace, picking the bag up by the handle so he could roll it down the stairs, "now, to the south!" he pointed towards the stairs like an explorer who was leading his men into the great frontier.

He started to walk out of the house, Grace right beside him the whole way.

"So are you sure you don't want to try a long distance relationship?" Grace asked. David shook his head.

"No I don't want to hold you back from dating other guys." He said smiling.

"What if we aren't with anyone else by Thanksgiving, would there be a chance then?" She asked.

"Who knows?" David shrugged before stopping right in the frame of the door, "I just wish I expressed these feelings for you before, that way we could've actually had a relationship."

"Well, at least you're learning not to be a statue."

David nodded before he continued out of the house towards his mother's SUV. Jake was already inside, listening to his music, while Sandra was in the driver's seat. Grace followed David as he threw his bag into the back cabin and closed the trunk. He turned to Grace and gave her a shrug.

"Well," he sighed, "I guess this is it."

"For now," Grace replied, "just stay in touch on Facebook and text."

David laughed, "Our generation's means of talking to each other?"

She laughed at this, and David did as well.

Jake popped his head out of the car window with a very impatient look on his face.

"Come on David! I'm growing old back here!"

"Cool your jets Jake; I'll be there in a minute."

Jake nodded and pulled his head back into the car.

"Is he still obsessed with "How to Train Your Dragon"?"

David laughed, "More than he used to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because now I can't tell him to get his head into reality, because it turned out that it _was_ reality."

They both chuckle a bit before looking at each other briefly. They then kiss each other on the lips one last time.

Sandra watched through the rearview mirror and smiled, finally seeing her son show his romantic side.

When they broke the kiss, both Grace and David looked at each other.

"I don't think I'll ever find anyone at college like you, Grace." David muttered.

"Me neither."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, they hugged once more before David walked over to the back seat right next to Jake.

As the SUV drove off, Grace watched as David waved to her one last time. Grace smiled and waved back, tears flowing down her face as she watched her best friend, the one she trusted and loved the most; drive off for college, never truly getting a chance to be in a relationship with him, such is a problem of reality.

**Berk- Evening**

"Whoa bud, easy there!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless slowly descended to the familiar ledge that overlooked the ocean. Once there, Hiccup hopped off and he and Toothless walked over to the ledge, sitting down next to each other. They both turned their attention to the sunset, a sight they had not seen since the night Ben and the F.D.O.S.R. agents separated them.

"Well, that was a great day. Very fun and relaxing." He muttered, lying back against the grass and placing his hands behind his head. Toothless just kept watching the sunset, thinking about Jake and David back in their world. He felt bad that everything worked out so perfectly for him and Hiccup while it didn't for them. Hiccup took notice of this and sighed.

"Astrid told me about Jake talking to you the before you were captured."

Toothless looked at Hiccup and nodded. "She also told me what Jake told you."

Hiccup turned completely to his friend as the dragon continued to look up at his. His giant, green eyes full of curiosity for what Hiccup would say next. "Listen, I know that you've been thinking about them ever since we've gotten back. You're thinking about the situation with their father as well as David's own cold nature, am I right?"

Toothless nodded sadly, looking away from Hiccup as he said these words of truth.

"I understand how you feel, but, you've got to understand that most times, things do work out. And when they don't, you can't hinder yourself on it. I mean, I could have cried constantly after finding out that my leg was amputated, but I didn't."

Toothless nodded as he turned back to the sunset. Hiccup noticed this and did the same, the orange rays of light reflecting off of the clear, blue ocean.

"There's always a brighter future ahead." He said, a smile on his face, "You just have to believe it. And based on what Astrid told me, David needs to learn to that as well. Remember this buddy, after every sunset, there will be a sunrise. It may be a corny line, but it really is true."

Toothless looked at Hiccup and nodded. Hiccup laughed and started to stand up, "Good to hear my message resonates with you." He turned and gestured for Toothless to follow him. "Hopefully David will find that out for himself. Come on, bud, let's go back."

Toothless didn't budge initially, he just kept watching as the last rays of light passed under the horizon, Hiccup's words resonating with him.

"_After every sunset, there will be a sunrise."_

**College Campus- Afternoon**

David looked at his surroundings as his mother drove down the small street that was lined with residence halls. He watched as all of the new first-year students began taking their bags and supplies out of their cars and bringing them to their rooms. Families walked around, observing the beautiful campus before they had to leave their kids to their new lives.

The sunlight shone brightly, much brighter than it did up in New York. David got the feeling that this was his own new start, that he could become who he was meant to be.

Sandra pulled the car into the parking lot near David's residence hall. It was a large, three-story brick building with white pillars in the front. Kids began to file in and out, still working to fill their rooms up before the inevitable good-byes occurred.

David let out a sigh as he got out of the car and stepped into the warm, southern air.

**NYC- Afternoon**

Grace watched as the gigantic skyscrapers passed by the taxi that she and her parents were taking to her dorm building. He saw masses of people running late for work, passing out fliers for events or products, and even the occasional musician who played his guitar or violin or accordion for cash.

The city was overwhelming for a girl who had grown up in such a small town. While she was still in New York State, it felt as if she was in another country. She was scared.

But she was also excited, as it was also her chance for a new start. The beginning of the rest of her life.

**College Campus- Afternoon**

David hugged Jake harder than he ever had, and Jake did the same to David. For the first time, Jake really felt like he was going to miss having his big brother at home with him. He held back his tears in order to not seem like a baby. David did the same.

David looked up at Sandra who was just the opposite. She was sobbing openly and hugged David with all of her might, refusing to let go of him for this last hug that she'd get from him for months. David hugged her back, trying to fight the tears, which was becoming an even more difficult task for him to keep up.

Finally, she broke the hug and smiled at her son, never looking more like an adult as he had at that moment. David smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. His sadness subsided a bit, but it was still there.

Slowly, he began to back up and walk towards his residence hall, watching as Sandra and Jake got back into the car.

He waved one last time and then continued off to the building.

**NYU Dorm- Afternoon**

Grace shut the door of her dorm as her parents left. She pressed her face against the door and sighed. Her eyes shut as numerous thoughts flooded her mind.

"_Am I mature enough for this?"_

"_What will be my passion?"_

"_How hard will the workload be?"_

She slowly turned around and walked over to the window in her room. She parted the blue curtains and looked out at the vast city before her. The afternoon sun shone off of the buildings and brought some brightness into her room. She smiled at the amazing, broad sight that was endless and borderless, vast and diverse, inspiring and free.

She slowly turned away from the window and walked back over to her bed. She unzipped her duffel bag and started to unpack, her mind reeling in the possibilities that the future would bring.

**Dorm Room- Afternoon**

David was just about to finish his unpacking as he put the last article of folded clothing onto his bed. He then stopped and looked back into the bag. There was one last object inside of it, reflecting David's face back to him as the light from the sun broke through the window and hit the glass. Slowly, he reached down and picked up the picture of his entire family that was beside his bed for the past ten years. He looked at his father's face and smiled, his sadness coming back now. But he still held back, he wasn't going to start bawling now, not after holding back for his mother and Jake. Not after holding back from Grace. He was so focused on the picture; he didn't see the figure that had just stepped into the doorway of his dorm.

He sighed and reached to put the picture onto his desk. He stepped back and looked at it. Turning his attention back to the image of his father, he noticed something different about it. It looked clearer, almost like it was moving.

It was.

But it wasn't the image in the frame that was moving. It was a reflection in the glass.

David's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to see his father standing in the doorway of his room, dressed in the same uniform that he was in the very picture that David had just put onto his desk. David's mouth was slightly agape, his face stuck on an expression of disbelief and amazement.

His father smiled at him warmly, "Hi Dave."

David couldn't move, he was just frozen in place. He had so many emotions that he didn't know what to do. His father's smile began to slowly fall as he waited for David to react.

He was able to hold back with Grace.

He was able to hold back with his mother and Jake.

He was able to hold back with the picture of his father.

But he couldn't hold back from this.

Tears began to run down his face as he ran over to his dad and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. It didn't matter that he just got a cast off of his arm, nor that he was missing two fingers, he hugged his dad harder than any other teenage boy could hug his father. In fact, his sobbing grabbed the attention of his future hall-mates, who all peeked out of their rooms to see the eighteen-year old realist, who had a cold personality for ten years and refused to cry in front of the ones he loved, sobbing like a baby in his father's arms.

David's eyes were red with tears as he looked around at the boys who were watching, not caring what they thought, as the sun that entered through the window in his room surrounded him and his father in their embrace that would have to end soon, but that neither of them would want to.

**This is IT. The story is done! **

**I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, I greatly appreciate it. I hope the ending was well done and emotional for you guys.**

**Anyway, the main driving force behind this story was, not only my love for HTTYD, but how underrated it was last year. I felt it wasa crime that this movie didn't get the recognition that I felt it deserved.**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this story to the troops as they're sacrifice was a huge inspiration for this story and David's scenario. They are more brave than I could ever possibly be. I salute them and hope they come back home safely to their families so they can have a reunion like David and his father.**

**I won't write my next fic for a little while, as schoolwork is starting ot pile up. It will be a MLP: FIM fanfic and, as I've said before, it'll be another reality/fantasy crossover. **

**Anyway let me know what you thought of this story, both positive and negative. Also, tell me if you'd like to see a movie like this (not saying I can do it as I'm not a film-maker, though I do have an interest, and do not own the rights to this movie. But if I could, would you like to see it?). The reason I ask is I want the fans' perspective. **

**Anyway, thank you again for following this story and I apologize if it was too much OC rather than the HTTYD characters. **

**Go Giants! Go Toothless!**

**And John Powell...I give you my own personal Oscar. **


End file.
